Men are From Mars, Women are From Earth
by Orochimaru Mitarashi
Summary: Spike and Older Edward fall in love and all that jazz. Will be updated someday.
1. Heaven is Not Enough

Disclaimer Thing: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the characters associated with it. Plain and simple. But Mr. Nabeshin (The Real Nabeshin, not the Excel guy.) please take my idea! I beg you! I'll do anything, except for bad stuff. Please Nabeshin? I want to see Spike and Older Edward together, please Nabeshin? I've decided to give this thing an overhaul, sure, I'll try to make it flow, but I am keeping the POV's, because that's me.

Be warned, this fic contains violence that is sometimes graphic, lemon, salty language, some Yuri, mention of nudity, and a few Pop Culture References. This is a look at a very unique romantic pairing Spike Spiegel and Older Edward. Also there is a Julia and Delicious, I mean Vicious pairing (Which is my #2 favorite!), Jet and OC, Faye and Electra.

**Men are From Mars, Women are From Earth**

By Kate Spiegel

**Part One-Heaven is Not Enough**

**  
A Late August Night...The Bebop in Neo Manhattan Harbor.**

**Spike's POV**

"I love you." She told me how she felt about me on a warm July night. "I love you." She said. "Edward, you're too young for me." I told her. I turn away, not wanting to bother with this school girl crush of hers. Suddenly she turns me around and hands me a rose. "Will you marry Edward?" I take it from her. "Maybe." That's what I told her. Later we watched the fireworks and I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly kissed her, I kissed Edward. I think I'm falling in love with that crazy redhead. Edward, you shouldn't have asked me that question back in July. You know I like to flirt with other women, but that's about it. I'm still looking for Julia, but haven't found her. Who needs love, all it does is get you in trouble. I have an ex-best friend mad at me because of that. But I may lose Julia again. Well, in the event that I do lose Julia, you will be the girl waiting for me. A hyperactive teenage girl, full of energy, who has a free spirit that I desire the most. I told you Ed that you are too young for me, I don't think we'll end up getting married. It must have been a joke, so I went along with it and my answer to you was maybe. I said maybe just to make you happy, so I wouldn't crush your dreams. But I guess I am warming up to you, you seem to gravitate towards me.

You always listen to me, you never listen to Faye. We eat, fish together sometimes, and you help me with certain things. We delight in teasing Faye, we both listen to the stories that Jet always seems to tell. We both take care of Ein, eventhough, I don't like Ein too much. But you screw up sometimes, I guess not all intelligent people are perfect. Well, this is what happens when you screw up. Like the time you left me alone on the ship with a parasite that was making Faye, Ein, and Jet sick. I got sick too. You were actually sleeping at the time and you ate it. It's a wonder why you didn't get sick. You should have gotten sick, it should have been your comuppance.

But then there's your good points. You helped me stop MPU from carving those lines in the Earth. Then you found Chessmaster Hex, saved an old man and his bird and brought home a great supper. But you should have turned in the assasin who was trying to kill the man. The most fun we had is when we went to clear Mike Yamada's name. You put all your hacking skills to the test and I got to do some acting. You found out about Mad Pierrot and even gave me an apple after Faye stole my orange and ate it in front of me. You care a lot about me. You are cute, strange, and underneath it all very intelligent. More intelligent than all of us. I wish I had your intelligence. But I see you as a kid, just a silly naïve kid who seems to live in her own dream world. I happen to live in a dreamworld too, look who's calling the witches cauldron black.

I'd like to see you meet someone your own age one day. Great Goddess Kwan Yin, please grant mercy on the poor guy's soul, whoever this girl takes as a husband. Because I know it won't be me or who the hell knows, maybe it will. But if she asks me again later, I'll say yes. If we ever had a future together, I'm wondering what our kids would be like? Her intelligence and free spirit, my good looks and charm, they'll probably be ultra thin, tall, and have wild hair. They'll be full of energy that's for sure.

Now my thoughts turn to Faye Valentine, expert liar and cheater. Faye and I, tend to get on each others nerves. We're always in competion with each other, an eternal struggle of the sexes. I guess I'm sort of falling for Faye or maybe it's a little passion kind of thing. There was some flirting between us when we first met. But now, I see something else, I see a beautiful woman who is a big bitch, that takes half my money, eats all the food, and dresses like a tramp. By the way, Billy Joel was right when he said, "Always a woman to me." I think Billy hit the mark on that one, that song is perfect for Faye Valentine. I think I am falling in love her. Well, I don't know, I sort of love her, but I also love Ed and Julia.

Yeah, Faye and I flirted when we first met, man, she was sexy. Well, I love her eyes, her violet hair, and her personality. Yeah, I have been known to hate women with attitude. But this woman is different, she's my equal in a way. She's a comrade. She's quick with a comeback, great with a gun. Faye is a beautiful dark haired mysterious woman who probably needs my attention right now. Yeah, why not, I want to get her between the sheets. What am I thinking, we're like cats and dogs, eternal enemies. But I have an urge for danger, I wouldn't mind sleeping with the enemy.

Time to be a bad boy Spike, Julia wouldn't care, she's probably giving Vicious the time of his life behind my back. Well, good for Julia! Faye and I, are alone tonight, Edward and Jet were out food shopping. I walk down the hall and I see her sitting on the couch. What would she do if I gave her a kiss? Would she complain or kiss me back, I wonder. I crept up behind and kissed her neck.

"Spike, what are you doing?" She whspered.

"I'm giving you a kiss." I said close to her ear.

"What do you want Lunkhead?" She hissed.

Her emerald eyes were lovely in the dimly lit living quarters. "Oh you're a frisky little wench, I like that." I looked deeply into those emerald pools. "Faye, I was wondering if we can start something."

"What?" She asked then backed away a little. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"No, well, not yet. I was just wondering if you and I can have a clandestine romance that no one will know about." I told her.

She chuckled a bit. "Hey aren't you looking for DiCaprio and what about your little red haired girlfriend?"

"There is no DiCaprio, just us and as for Ed, she's too young for me." I sat beside her, actually I was lying, maybe I do have something for Edward.

"But I am really too old for you, I can be your grandmother." She joked.

I took her hand. "Faye, stop that. I'm just asking you if you will be my girlfriend?"

"No! We fight all the time and I can't stand the look of you. Your wierd green hair, your eyes, that goofy grin, and I thought you hated women with attitude?" She snapped.

"Faye, all is fair in love and war and besides, you have as many faults as I do. So we're competitive, there's nothing wrong with trying to best each other. Come on let's put our differences aside and get this out in the open. Can I be your boyfriend?" I asked her again.

Faye's face seemed flushed; "Okay lunkhead, but we'll let no one else know about this. We'll be all business in public and lovers in private."

That night was one of many nights that we spent together, we were still trying to best each other in our work. Then sometimes there would be a secret kiss here and a quick feel there. Then suddenly, we decided to make love for the first time, but Faye was hiding something from me that night.

She cast her eyes down and sighed; "Maybe we should sleep together, because I need to figure something out about myself."

"Figure out what?" I asked her.

She started to look serious. "Vicious said something about me the day that I got captured."

What did Vicious do to her that day? She hardly says anything about what happened.  
Something in my heart felt concern for her. "What did Vicious say to you?"

She waved her hand. "Nevermind, it's nothing important to talk about. It's just something that I have to figure out on my own."

"Fine, let it be a big secret between you and Vicious, I don't care." I gave her a shrug.

"It's nothing Spike!" She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

She came back with a bottle of wine and two full glasses, she offered me a glass and I took it. "Let the walls burn down between us." Faye said seriously.

We toasted. I took a sip, it was really sweet. We finished the whole bottle together, boy were we plastered. I gazed into her eyes, took her face in my hands, and kissed her.

**Faye's POV**

I knew Spike and I were close, but now we're getting closer. I turned on Tonight, Tonight by The Smashing Pumpkins for a romantic effect. I had offered him some wine, and we both drank the whole bottle. After the wine was gone and we were both drunk, it was time to get the show started. "Spike, this is my first time. You may think I'm a slut, but I'm actually a virgin. I never touched any man, not even that fat bastard Whitney." I said between kisses. Do I really want this from him? We started kissing, I started undressing him and he was undressing me. Was this the right thing to do?

"Then I'll make it very special for you." He said softly, soon, we were both naked. Spike whispered in my ear, the words that seemed to sound so wrong. "Faye, I love you."

Is this real, does he really love me, do I really love him? What about DiCaprio or Ed? Maybe I just want this from him, because right now, I feel a little too uncomfortable with a man. I'll give into temptation tonight, but if something happens, what will be the outcome? What if I lose him to Julia or what if Vicious was right about me, that I was gay. I need this more than ever, I need to find out what I am.

"I love you too." I said to cover up my confusion.

Spike suddenly stopped. "You said that with hesitation, are you sure that you want to do this?"

I had to give him the perfect lie. "No Spike, I do love you, I really do. I'm not lying or trying to trick you."

I laid down on the couch and he started kissing me everywhere, touching me in places that made me moan. It was ecstatic, pure bliss, but it was something that I really didn't expect, he is a great lover. Julia and those other women before her, were very lucky, he is good, but I don't feel anything with him. He's not my soulmate, but I will take tonight as something special.

"Are you ready?" He said as he straddled me.

I looked deeply into his eyes. "I need this Spike, just do it."

He slid inside and I screamed for a little while. Our lovemaking continued until we fell asleep. Then suddenly we were awakened by the sound of a ship.

"Ed and Jet are back from bringing that bounty in." I whispered.

Spike smiled, "Why don't we rest in my room Faye."

I shook my head; "No, I'd rather go back to mine."

He gave me a frown as he grabbed his clothes. "Fine, if that's what you want."  
He rushed back to his cabin, probably hurt.

I grabbed my clothes and ran down to my room. Did I hear him sobbing, I must have really hurt him. I wouldn't mind staying with him for a while. I turned around and went back to his cabin.

Spike was inside, crying on his bed, I came over and embraced him."I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to do that to you." Maybe I should tell him what Vicious said to me. "Spike, I am going to tell you what Vicious said."

"What did he say to you that made you act so weird?" Spike whispered.

I needed to tell him the truth. "Vicious told me that I am a lesbian."

Spikes head shot up, he looked me straight in the eye. "A lesbian? Are you really a lesbian? Oh that Vicious, how does he do it? I already had 2 girlfriends except for Julia that have turned gay on me. Well, are you or aren't you?"

I shook my head as I held him closer. "I don't really know yet, maybe there is something that I want."

Spike had suddenly stopped crying. "What do you need?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what I want Spike. Maybe I want a baby."

Spike frowned; "Are you feeling okay Faye? You want to have kids? Are you crazy! You know how I feel about kids Faye, but if it's what you want. Hell, it's your body, not mine, go ahead and fuck it up."

"Why are you being such a jerk Spike?" Now the lunkhead was back to his normal self. "Maybe sex would have been better if you wore a paper bag over your ugly head!" I snapped at him.

"Damn you Faye! Get the hell out my room, leave me alone for the rest of the week!" Spike snapped.

"Fine, I came in here to cheer you up, but you're being an asshole, so I'll leave." I said in a huff. "Maybe I will become a lesbian and I hope you find your precious Julia because I never want to see your face again!"

Spike was now glaring at me. "Fine, if that's what you want Faye, when I find Julia I will be gone from this ship. Hope you enjoy living with Ed, Jet, and that mutt!"

I quickly turned on my heel. "No, you don't deserve Julia! Vicious told me everything, how dare you do that to a friend who was like a brother to you! After your father was killed, you confided in him, then years after, you just stab him in the back! What kind of human being are you?"

He turned a whiter shade of pale and started screaming at me. "Stay out of my life!"

I left his room without a word, I was too tired to fight with him anymore. Suddenly, my eye caught a glimpse of Edward who was standing nearby in the hall. She was just waiting and for a second I thought I heard her snicker, that little shit.

"Faye-Faye is gay-gay!" She said in a singsong voice. "Faye-Faye had another fight with the Spike-person?"

"Shut up you stupid brat, that's none of your business!" I yelled at her, then slid into my room.

From the hall, I heard Spike's door slide open then close, Ed must have gone in to see him, and in a few minutes I heard the sound of those two laughing their heads off. They were probably laughing at my expense. I couldn't take the sound of their laughter, I want them gone from this ship. I want them to go away forever and to take that dog with them too. I slid under the covers, the laughter died down and there was silence. What was going on in there? I don't think they would be doing anything. I tried to not to worry about what was happening behind the door.

Suddenly, I heard it slide open again and I heard Ed say. "Are you all better now Spike-person? Did Ed get to cheer you up?"

Then Spike said. "Yeah, thanks Ed."

I went back to visit Spike and stood outside his door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those horrible things."

The only thing I heard was Spike's snoring, well, I guess, we're officially over. I walked back to my cabin and went back to bed.

A few days pass, Spike and I, are back at our usual thing. Until Halloween rolled along and we decided to have one last night together. "Everyone is safe now Spike. You did it." I said as I kissed him.

He gave me a nod. "Thanks for helping me Faye." I started to walk away, until he grabbed my arm. "Let's have one more night please." I gave him a nod and we went into his cabin.

It was a night of passion and romance, we stayed together the whole night. Then in the morning I left him, something was telling me that I had to find out who I was and about my memories. Damn you Vincent, you were about as annoying as Vicious. So I decided to join an online cult, well, actually I was looking for a bountyhead named Londes, the leader of this cult.

**Vicious' POV**

Mike Yamada's House...AKA Mao Yenrai, um yeah, long story...Inside Mao's house, the soundtrack to Moulin Rouge was blasting. The song was The Show Must Go On! He was doing some chores, like cleaning the house and paying his bills. Not to mention polishing all of his weapons. I held the picture of Diana in my hand and looked at it. "You have a daughter, don't you? Now you have to understand why I need to do this." I gave the picture to the man who was thought of as dead.

He nodded; "Yes, she's a sweet little girl." Mike Yamada AKA Mao Yenrai. "She looks a lot like Julia and she has your eyes, my child."

"She's pretty isn't she, Mao?" He gave me a cup of coffee and some chocolate oreos. "The High Priestess at the orphanage let me take her out for fireworks in July. That's where I saw Spike and a teenage girl, he kissed her, can you believe that. Then after the girl made a wish to have Spike with her."

"Well, that's touching, but what about that violet haired woman?" I let Mao live, because he wanted to be free of the syndicate. Free from killing and injustice.

I waved my hand; "I have feeling that she plays for the same team."

Mao nodded; "You and your "gaydar." Hey Vicious, eat the cookies one by one, don't shove them in your mouth at the same time! You'll get as big as Buddah himself! Why can't you eat healthier things? I can make you some steamed vegetables with chicken if you'd like or maybe I can make you a Cantonese dish that is to die for, eh?" He's still acting like a father to me.

He helped me out after my family was killed, so I did him a favor. "Nah, Julia is probably going to have dinner ready or something." I shrugged.

He sipped his tea. "Well, do you want to be free, so you can be with Diana and Julia? Do you want redemption?"

I need to live in freedom, so I took a stance. "Of course I want those things! I want to be with them and I want my mother's love back."

He takes my katana and looks at it. "I want you to do something. Make me a promise."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" I say.

"Anything?" He looks me in the eyes. "Those corpses have to be put down now! You hear me! They have lived far too long! They must pay for their evil ways!" He slams the sword down across the table. "Kill the elders and their cronies, that's the only way you can be set free. Do it even if you have to betray your own men. Another thing, after you get rid of them. I want you to never take another life with this weapon. Do you promise? Do we have a deal?"

I take the katana and put it back. "Yes, I will do that."

He holds out his hand and I shake it, a deal has been made, I promise never to take another human life after I leave the syndicate for good. I leave his house and head for Julia's apartment.

On my way to Julia's apartment, I stop at a store, something in the window caught my eye. It was a long red leather duster, the color of a red rose. In the language of flowers, the red rose means love.

"Miss! I want that duster!" I shouted.

"Well, at least someone is going to buy that old thing, I'm asking 1500 Woolongs." The girl said.

"Is this the same exact coat that the actor wore in the show?" The coat looked like it was in the best shape ever, well, he did change his look last season.

She shrugged; "Of course, this is The Neo Hollywood Store, you can even buy the complete outfit."

I looked at all the accessories near the coat. "I'll take it!"

"That'll be 2500 Woolongs." It was worth it.

"Sold!" Like I said, it was worth it.

I buy the long coat, along with the pair of yellow wire rims. I also bought the brown leather pants and shirt. This is perfect for my next incarnation, now what should I be after we leave the syndicate? Well, I would like to be the protector of the innocent! Yeah, I want to be Vicious the Stampede!

"Wow, I never knew that you such a big fan of the Trigun Show." The salesgirl said as she showed me to a mirror.

"Oh yeah, Vash is my favorite tv character, the funny thing is that the actor who plays him is my girlfriends father. Oh yeah, I think this will be perfect for my new job." I told her.

"Oh and what is that?" She asked me.

I turned to her and said. "I'm going to be a cowboy."

**Julia's POV**

I'm cleaning my apartment, I have the radio blaring, Crazy Train by Ozzy is on, cool tune.

Vicious comes in, he's wearing a red duster instead of that horrible black coat. "Hello Mr. Vash! So where did you get my dad's outfit?"

"There's a Hollywood store that sells costumes not too far from your house." He said as he removed his gloves.

I never truly had a relationship with my father, the last time I saw him was a month ago. I had told him that I was marrying Vicious. "You're marrying that son of a bitch!"

"Dad, please let me explain, Daniel has changed, he's no longer the man that he was." I told him.  
I also told him that I had a surprise.

I sighed. "We need to see him one day, after all of this is over."

"So do you like my new work clothes? I'm going to be a cowboy." Vicious said as he showed off his coat.

I told him; "You better not be wearing that when you go back to work tomorrow, cowboy or those three old corpses will have you shot."

"Aww, then can I leave it at your house?" He puts his Katana on the table. "I saw Mao today. So speaking of those old corpses, I have to get rid of them, then after they're gone. I can't take another life."

I grab a bottle. "I have that sleeping potion you made, so you are going to put it on the sword, and when you cut Spike with it. It'll put him to sleep in a couple of hours. Nice plan."

Vicious grabbed the bottle. "It won't kill him, I put in enough herbs to knock him out. Remember when Spike went crazy that day at the circus. He hates clowns, because he told me that his father was killed by a man dressed up as a clown."

"Oh I remember, he was just screaming and he had a big fit. He almost burned the place to the ground, then we had to put him out. It's the same stuff. A little Chamomile won't hurt anyone." I chuckled; "Hey make sure your men have tranquilizer darts. I'll probably meet Spike at the cemetery, once I have him the plan can go on as scheduled."

Vicious takes a deep breath. "All this for a kid. But when I saw her, she was alone, no one wanted to play with her."

My thoughts turn to our daughter. "Well, all of that will change once we're free. Are you with me?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yes, I am."

I hold him in my arms, everything's going so well. "I still love you, you son of a bitch."

He nuzzled my neck. "I'm so glad that we're together again. Don't you ever leave me."

I held him tight; "I promise, I'll always be by your side Vicious and I will promise to protect you."

**Spike's POV**

The Bebop, stuck on Earth...Ed...You broke my heart. Faye is gone, but I have a feeling she'll be back. But you left for good, I feel rejected now. I put on the cd that Vicious made a long time ago, he sings a sad song about friends trying to find each other again. What was the title, oh yeah. Call Me, Call Me. It all started when you put that fake bounty on your father's head.

"This is father-person." You say in that silly, childish, third person act. I couldn't stand your tricks, you little witch.

"Father...?" I ask. Did you have such a thing? Jet and I were surprised. I get into a fight with your dad, then he just headbutts me. Ed why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? I'm no longer your hero, aren't I? You're off to find your father, good luck is all I have to say. He didn't even care to stay longer. After he saw that meteor hit, he bolted. I look at your goodbye message, Jet will have to clean that up later. I don't think I can do it. Maybe I do love you, but you are so young. It's wrong. If only age wasn't a factor. I look up at the sky and the stars are beginning to come out. I'll guess I'll try it. "Please bring my Edward back, that's all I want. But I wish she would just grow up."

I still have that dried up rose that you gave me in Tharsis Park, I guess I'll keep it. Maybe I'll be buried with it, if they kill me. The elders want me dead, Vicious wants me dead. I still have that pinwheel that you gave me, I think I'll put it on the nose of the Bebop. A little something to remember you by. Will you ever come back to me? Maybe you shouldn't because maybe I won't be here. I might be with Julia or maybe I'll be gone for good, then how will you feel? How will you feel when Jet and Faye tell you that I died. Maybe it'll force you to grow up, it'll force you to learn about things, and you'll learn what pain actually is. Like the pain in my heart that you have given me. Then you'll be heartbroken and your dreams will shatter. Oh well, I'm dead anyway. But if I live do long enough, maybe I'll find you. Or maybe you'll find me, hopefully I won't be six feet under. Will you be the Princess Charming who will wake me from the dream? If only you would just grow up.

**Edward's POV**

Ed is off to find father-person. Ed said goodbye to Spike-Person and gave him the red pinwheel. Ed left a goodbye message on Bebop. Ed feels a little sad that she's leaving, but maybe it's for the best. Ed will miss Spike very much. I made a wish on a star one night, a very special wish. But maybe Ed will return to Bebop, if I can't find father-person. I see Ein running up to meet me. "You can't come with me, Ein. Ed is going someplace far, far away. I might not be coming back. So, Ein, you should go back home." I tell the little dog. I hear him whining, maybe I should take him with me. I look down at him. "Do you want to come with Ed?"

I look back at the Bebop, one day Spike, one day. I promise I'll return to you. But right now, Ed has to grow up. I have to find out who I am. Goodbye Spike. "Let's go, Ein!" I shout. Ein barks and we run off into the sunset. If I don't ever find what I am looking for, Spike. I'll be back for you, I promise, I'll be older and wiser, then I'll have your heart.

**Julia's POV**

**The Madness that is Julia DiCaprio...**

I'm driving down the road in my red convertible. Josh Groban's Remember When it Rained was on. I recall a moment with Spike, when I used to love him, when he decided to leave. Three years ago when he faked his death. Spike is standing in the doorway, the room is a little dark.

He says softly; "When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate."

I look back at him. "You'll be killed."

Spike still stands there. "I'll let them say I'm dead. I'll be waiting at the graveyard. Of course I will be alive. Come with me. We'll leave here... We'll escape from this world. We'll just live a life of freedom somewhere. Just like watching a dream."

You were a dreamer, weren't you Spike? I'm sorry for breaking up the friendship between you and Vicious, but why did you love me? Was it the way I made you feel alive? Was it my beauty? It happens to be a curse, given to me by my grandfather. If I didn't have this name or this face, would you still love me? I hate the thought of leaving you again, but Spike, Vicious and I have a daughter. Not only that, I think I'm falling in love with him again since he had changed. I'm not leaving Vicious alone this time. I suddenly slipped in Vicious' cd and put on the song Rain. My god, I loved his voice. I met your friend today, what was her name? Oh yeah, Faye. She's very pretty and good with a gun too. She'd be perfect for you, but who knows, you may fall for some other. Because Vicious thinks that Faye plays for the same team.

Still, I hope you find a beautiful girl who will love you very much. Maybe it will be the young lady who made that wish on The Fourth of July. The one that Vicious and Diana spied on that night. My cell phone rings, I pull to the side of the road. "What happened?"

Vicious sobbed on the other line. "Julia! Julia, I did it. I did it Julia. They're dead, all of them! The elders are gone! Well, I just killed one of the elders, the idiots who freed me killed the other two. Mao wanted me to kill them all."

"Well, Mao can't get everything that he wants, sweetie. But you did good. I'll be seeing you very soon." I turn off the phone and head off to the cemetery.

I get to the cemetery and I wait patiently. I have my gun loaded, but I know I won't shoot him.I'll let Vicious take care of Spike. Spike arrives and I see him for the first time in a while. Time to play the part of the long lost love. This is for you grandfather. I point my gun at him. "It was raining that day."

He just stands there. "You didn't come just for the rain."

I walk up to him, the gun still in my hand. "I was supposed to kill you. That day if I had killed you I would have been free." Yes, it's true.

"So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued?" He said.

I still love you, but as a friend Spike. I said sadly. "Why did you love me?" I love Vicious and Diana, they are important to me now. I put the gun down and I hold him. He's not holding me, he's being cold and distant. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he thinking of that girl? Vicious wouldn't be so distant. I whisper; "Let's just run away somewhere. Truly escape from this world and go where no one else is... Just the two of us..." Actually I'm running off with Vicious. I'm sorry that I'm going to betray you Spike, but it's time to face reality. I hated your guts when I first saw you, I don't know what possessed me to fall in love. Maybe love is just blind. We hop into my car and head towards Annie's store. Annie is dying, killed by Vicious' thugs. Sorry Annie, I cover her with my coat. Right now I have the urge to hit a certain someone. Spike grabs some artillery. "Do we need all that to run away?" I ask. Spike is very quiet. "I'm going with you, I'll be with you until the end." I tell him. Gramps would be so proud of me.

Spike tells me. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna make a bit of a scene."

Go ahead, knock yourself out, sweetheart! We go out and my convertible explodes. Vicious is going to get smacked double for this. They blew up my car, I'm seeing red right now. How in hell are we going to leave?

Spike shouts to me. "This way!" This is for my ticket out of here! I shoot the thug who blew up my car and follow Spike up to the roof. Spike tells me to get down, as he shoots another thug. Just like the actor before me, I get ready for the final act. I get up and go over to where Spike is, a thug fires and I am shot. Adieu Spiegel. I go down and Spike calls out my name, he shoots the thug. He rushes over and holds me in his arms. I say a few words and everything goes black. I don't think Grampa Leonardo could have done it better. Spike better not leave me here up on this roof though.

**Spike's POV**

I hold Julia in my arms and I look up into the rainy sky. She's dead, my dream is over, and the woman I love is gone. It's over, it's all over. I dreaded the day when dreaming ends. Damn you Vicious, I will kill you! I return to the Bebop and I find Jet asleep on the couch. I'm sorry that I'm doing this Jet. Jet wakes up, he sees me and I tell him that I'm hungry. He fixes me a plate of bell peppers and I eat. I never liked his cooking, but they say hunger is the best spice. After I finish my meal, I tell him a story that my father told me a long time ago. A story about a tiger striped cat. After we have a laugh, I get up to leave, he asks me if it's for the girl. I reply. "She's dead, there's nothing I can do for her."

I walk away, Faye puts her gun to my head. I can tell that she's angry and she doesn't want me to leave. Sorry Faye. I hear her voice. "Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once... that the past didn't matter... You're the one who's tied to their past!"

I lean close to her and stare straight into her eyes. "Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality..."

Faye trembles, she doesn't want me to go. "Don't tell me things like that... You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!"

Oh what, she told me that she might be gay. Calm down Spiegel, then I tell her gently. "I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over."

I walk away from her, then she tells me that her memory came back. Which makes me stop.  
Faye starts to cry, "But... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now...Where are you going! Why do you have to go! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away!

I have my reasons, I have to go. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive." I walk away and I hear that she is firing her gun in the air. Faye, I have to go, so I can save you and Jet. So you two can be free. Goodbye Faye, I can only hope things will get better. Maybe something good will come out of this. I'm doing this to save you too Ed. Oh Ed, I'm so sorry. Goodbye.

**Julia's POV**

I wake up at the hospital, quietly I get up and I make my way past doctors and nurses. No one sees me. I call Vicious and ask him if Spike had arrived yet. Vicious says no.

"They killed Annie." I growled.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Before I hang up, I yell at him some more. "I'm going to get a new car so we can get the hell out of Dodge. Those idiots blew up my other one!"

"I'm sorry." He whines.

"Do you want to get hit again?" I snap.

"No. Hey, Spike's here. Got to go." He says.

I turn off the phone and head outside to see if I can get a new car. There's a dealership open, I walk in and lay down some Woolongs. "Do you have any Fairlanes?"

The car salesman shakes his head. "Those are rare, you might be able to find one in a junkyard on Earth. But I have a Rambler."

My eyes lit up. "I'll take it and keep the change my good man!"

The man takes the money and throws me the keys. "Thank you miss, you really made my day!"

"You're welcome." I get into the car and drive off towards my destiny.

**Spike's POV**

I rush into headquarters, shooting every person I knew and hated in sight. I get into the elevator and go as far as I can. I step out and I see Shin, I ask him where Vicious is. Shin tells me he's at the top and he leads me. As we turn a corner Shin is shot. "Shin!" I kill the thug and rush over to him. "Shin!" Shin was glad that I came back and he told me to defeat Vicious. I lost one more friend, why do they have to die?

**Wilcox's POV**

Sir Shin has fallen and didn't I see Sir Spike? What's going on here? Everything's falling apart! There are people getting killed! I need to get Shin to a hospital and quick. He's hanging on to life, don't worry Shin. I'll save you! I happen to be very strong, so I carry him off. I rush out of the building and who do I see parked on the side of the road? It's White Cougar! I thought she was dead! I go to her.

"Miss DiCaprio, can you help me with Shin?" I pleaded.

"The name is Mrs. Hepburn now." She looks over to me. "Tharsis General is not too far from here. We have to hurry."

I wrap a towel around Shin's wound. "Why?" I ask.

She helps me get him into the car. "I'm marrying Vicious and we're going away for a while."

"Julia, why?" Shin mutters.

"We have a child and Vicious has changed his whole attitude on life. Now I'm getting you to the hospital." She said starting up the car and taking off.

We got to the hospital and she parked in front. "Are you coming Julia?" I ask as I take Shin in my arms again.

She puts on her sunglasses. "I can't, this is as far as I go Wilcox. Take Shin inside, after he has recovered, I want him to go to this place on Ganymede. There's a man named Wolf Spiegel, he'll take care of Shin. A man named Mike Yamada will take him to Ganymede. Another thing, tell no one about this. Vicious and I, need to keep it a secret for a while."

Shin whispers a name. "Nicole Spiegel."

**Julia's POV**

My face turned red, that was the name of Spikes long lost twin sister. Mao told me about her once, and to never to tell Spike. Spike thinks that Nicole is his cousin. Also this is the woman who had dated Vicious while we were on a break. Vicious doesn't even know that Nicole is Spike's sister, I will have to tell him though. Well now, I'm really happy that Shin has taken a fancy to the girl and he's on his way to Ganymede to see her.

"Mrs. Hepburn, are you okay?" Wilcox asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I give him a nod; "Shin, after you get a little better, then you will see her. This Yamada guy will take you there." Shin passes out and I watch Wilcox take him in quickly. He will be alright, it seems like he has something to live for.

I drive away in my car to head towards my destiny and new life.

**Vicious' POV**

I hear the commotion outside, Spike is really making a racket. Go Spike! Go! Go Spike! Go! Um, that's not very Vash-like, isn't it? Well, I need to do a few final bad things anyway. I had already put the sleeping potion on my sword. Everything was ready now. Julia put some explosives in the walls. I just hope that I don't get killed. Once more I take a stance and make a peace sign. "Soon! I will be the protector of love and peace!" I shouted, I just hope Spike didn't hear that. Okay pretend to be evil, time to put on the mask, it's showtime.

**Spike's POV**

I run into the main chamber and open the door. Wait, did Vicious just say something about a protector of love and peace? I must be hearing things. The room explodes, revealing the night sky. I see Vicious stepping down from a large stairway. "So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you."

I'm going to do you in as well. "I'll return those words back to you, Vicious."

**Vicious' POV**

I tell him coldly; "Either way, we were destined to end up like this."

Spike runs up the stairway and we clash weapons. You were always a great fighter, but now I think it's time we ended this. I cut Spike twice and he shoots my katana out of my hand. You were a great shot, too bad we have to put you away for a while. Things won't go the way as planned, there will be death and then rebirth. Spike puts his hand on my katana and I put my hand on the gun.

"Julia passed away... Let's end it all." He tells me.

His words make me laugh, really, I'm trying to hold it in. Goodnight sweet prince. Soon, we'll all be free! "If that's your wish." I tell him.

**Spike's POV**

We exchange weapons, my visions getting blurry and I'm getting tired. At the same time I shoot Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashes me in the gut. I see Vicious fall, blood is spilling  
from my gut. I look up into the brightening, I recall Julia's final words.

"This is... a dream..." She says.

"Yeah... Just a bad dream..." I tell her

It is morning, I'm clutching my bleeding gut, and I descend the stairway to meet a legion of confused, baffled and surprised syndicate members. Oh, this is nice. But I'm really tired and I want to sleep, just sleep. Soon I'll be free, then I'll fly away. I smile and point my index finger at them. "Bang..." I fall, everyone I know is free, and so am I.

**Vicious' POV**

I watched him silently as he fell, my shoulder was killing me. He missed, thanks to my potion. He's over on the stairs, one last step to freedom, all I have to do is wait for Julia. Sorry Spike, I guess the planets of the universe were in your favor today. Today was not a good day to die.

Good, he's out like a light, I'm glad my sleepy potion worked. But there are some guys down there. Time to get scary again. "I'm alive, you fools!" I burst out laughing, pretending to be downright evil. "Drop your weapons now!" They did what they were told, good dogs! My sword was covered in tomato juice. I come down the stairs and put my foot on the fallen Spike's back. "See this blood that is dripping on my Katana! It's Spikes! Spike Spiegel is dead! I killed him and I enjoyed it too! You should have heard it, he was asking for mercy, pleading for his life. He was unarmed! Then, I just gutted him like a fish, I was laughing as I did it too! It was simply beautiful to see him bleed to death at my feet. That's right! This man here is nothing but an empty shell, drained of all life! I loved it, I loved breaking his spirit and making him cry. I killed him and he's dead!"

They all gasp. they're so afraid of me. Now it's time to save some lives. I shouted; "Get out of here! All of you, before you die! The elders had bombs placed throughout the building!"

Actually, it was Julia's doing, she put the expolsives in, you see I stole the blueprints one day when no one was looking. Then I gave them to her and she did the rest. I continued to yell; "They'll detonate soon! Get out while you still have the chance! Spike and I had a pact, if he goes I go! But I want to go in a blaze of hellfire!" The remaining men ran away. Although, I wished one of them stayed, so I can do that Uma Thurman thing where she spanks someone with a Katana. Wait, there's a youngling over there, he's about 18. "Hey Kid!" I shout; "Get over here!"

"Yes Sir Vicious?" He said nervously.

I took the boy over my knee and started spanking him with my Katana. "This is what you get for fucking around with the Yakuzas!" Suddenly I let him go. "Now run home to your mother! Don't tell a soul either!"

That feels so good! I have always wanted to do that! This is great! Mom and dad will be there soon Diana! I just have to wait for Julia. I heard a small groan under me and I take my foot off Spikes back. "You better not wake up on me baby!" I said nervously; as visions of Spike getting up and strangling me ran through my head. "Well, sorry buddy, I just got carried away there. Now, we'll have to wait for Julia, Spike. Yes, that's right, she's alive! She didn't die! As for you, my friend, we're putting you away for a while. You need to chill out, literally!" I wiped the tomato juice from my sword. Then I bent down and wiped the blood from his face and began to clean his wounds. Which seemed to be healing, this is weird. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. But I am done with the past. I hope one day you'll meet our Diana, and then you'll understand why things have to be this way. Actually Julia, Mao, and I mde up this plan. Yes, Mao, is actually that Mike Yamada guy. I let Mao live, I'll tell you about it later. Mao helped me out after my family was thoughtlessly slaughtered in front of me. So, I'm letting you live and I refuse to kill anyone, I will never ever take another human life." I told him.

"I don't hate you anymore." I started crying over him. "I love you Spike, I want you to live. Please, live for me. Hang on Julia will be here. I chose to move on and you need to move on too. Because Diana and I saw you, that July on Freedom Day. The Priestess at the orphanage let me take her out that night to see the fireworks in Tharsis. Diana was curious, she peeked in the gazebo, I followed her. I saw everything, that girl proposing to you. You shared a kiss, which made me a bit ill. But you two looked so perfect, it would have been better if she was older. Then later, the girl wished upon a star, she wished for you. What could I do? I guess, I just wanted you to finally be loved in this weird twisted way. Stay with me Spike, don't break this girl's heart, she needs you." Then I did something that I didn't do in a while, I held him in my arms.

**Julia's POV With a little flashback...**

"Have a nice rest... Sucker." I mutter sarcastically to myself as I smoked, sitting on top of the back seat of my new Rambler convertible. "This is a dream..." I'm such a liar. I fell out of love with Vicious, fell in love with Spike, now I got Vicious back and he's changed. I looked at Spike one last time and closed my eyes. Those darts worked pretty well.

**End of Flashback...**

I faked my death, so we can be free, Vicious and I. I told Vicious to tell his men to use tranquilizer darts, so he can come for me. Spike took me to the hospital and I snuck out with no one watching. I'm good at sneaking. Spike, I loved you once, but I will never love you again. We'll just be friends.

**Another flashback...**

I told Vicious about Diana a while ago before all this. I couldn't keep a secret any longer. But while I was gone, I spent some time on Venus for a while before going to Callisto. Diana was born on Venus; I took her to Mars after and dropped her off at an orphanage in Neo Manhattan. I knew she would be safe there, but when I dropped her off I heard her crying. I couldn't leave her there for long so I had to find some way to get her father back. I remembered the night she was conceived, it was June of 2068. My phone was ringing off the hook. I answered it and on the other end was Vicious.

"Julia. Julia are you there?" He said softly.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Can you come over?" He asked me innocently.

"Why?" I didn't want to be bothered.

He sounded like that lost little boy that I met years ago. "I have to be with someone right now. I ordered a pizza with everything, I got about 4 pints of Ben and Jerry's, and I am going to watch Katharine Hepburn films all night. Please come over, I need you DiCaprio. I miss him, I miss him so much. Spike is dead, he was killed in a huge fight." He started sobbing. "My best friend is dead!"

"I thought you hated him, didn't you want him dead?" I shouted.

"I don't know what the hell I want anymore Julia! Maybe I want to be out of the syndicate! Maybe I just want to be free! I am so sick and tired of everything!" He said.

"Well Spike is alive, he faked his death are you happy?" I told him.

The crying increased. "Get over here, I need to see you! Get over here or I will do something!"

Something told me to come to him, so I surrendered. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I came over to his apartment in a rush and I knocked on the door.

"Come in I've been expecting you." He said.

I come in and see him dressed in sweats and a UCONN Women's Huskies Basketball sweatshirt. His hair is a mess and it looks like he's been crying. He must have been crying over Spike, or his great Aunt Kate, the day I violated him, or maybe his mother leaving him, or maybe me. Maybe all of those factors.

I walk over to him. "Vicious, is that you?"

He poured some wine and offered me a glass. "Yes, I don't always dress like a gangster you know. If you want to know, Mr. Crackers, that bird of mine is at the vets right now. He ate something bad."

I hope it was poisonous, I hate that thing. I'm glad that it isn't here, I took the wine and sat beside him. "Which film are we going to see first?"

He took a slice of pizza. "I was thinking of The Philadelphia Story, it was her best."

I took a slice of pepperoni which was my favorite. "Sounds good to me."

We finished the pizza and ice cream, watched every film Kate Hepburn did, and had a few more glasses of wine. "I think you stayed too long, you can leave me if you want." He was a little drunk.

"Vicious." Suddenly I put down my glass and advanced towards him.

"Go, I'm not feeling too well." He whined.

I don't know if I was drunk, or maybe it's because I'm Leonardo's granddaughter, utterly irresistible.  
I started kissing him, slowly laying him down on the couch. "Daniel."

Suddenly he broke free. "Please no, don't call me that name." He whined;

I took his hand and dragged him off to the bedroom, I started singing. "Heaven is not enough."

"Not tonight DiCaprio, I don't want to hear it." He pleaded;

"I want you tonight." I ran my fingers through his hair.

He started struggling; "Oh Julia, don't do this. Julia stop!"

"Shh, it's okay." I laid him down gently on the bed and kissed him. "I miss you."

"What about him?" He muttered.

"I don't care about Spike! He can stay in exile as long as he wants! I want you! I hate him and still do. I made the wrong choice, please take me back." I growled and began kissing his neck. Then, I started to nip at the tender skin.

"No, don't say that you hate him! I can't take that word anymore! Don't say that you hate him Julia! Julia stop!" He wriggled under my grip. "We're both drunk, you can't have me like this!"

"I only had a few glasses my sweet love. I want you back so badly Vicious." I whispered in his ear.

"Stop it!" He shouted.

I took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Give in." I said kissing him again.

"Do you love me?" He kissed me back.

"Yes, I love you. I love you my golden heart. I love you more than ever." I gazed into his eyes.

"Liar! You always lie!" He bit me on the chin. "Get off now!"

"Oh that hurt, but I enjoyed it." I pinned his arms down. "I'm not lying! I'll take you back."

"Julia you're hurting me!" He screamed.

"Surrender!" I shouted.

Vicious stopped moving. "Okay, if you let me go, I won't scream or run away."

I let go quickly. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear. "Let's continue, okay."

"All right." He gave in.

We undressed each other; I looked into his blue gray eyes and ran my hand through his silver hair. I started kissing him all over again. I turned on the radio and Heaven is Not Enough was playing. "It's our song."

"Yeah, I remember the first time we were together." He said softly.

We began to relive that day again. "Oh DiCaprio!" I had found his spot and made him scream. "DiCaprio! DiCaprio!"

"Vicious!" I yelled out in joy as we made love.

We continued our lovemaking and that's when I promised him that after I hunt down and kill Spike I would come back. But things changed and something wonderful happened. Diana. February 26, 2069 at my father's old summerhouse, I gave birth to Diana Juliana DiCaprio Hepburn. I stayed on Venus with Diana for a month, then we took off and went back to Mars. Back to Little Italy in Neo Manhattan, Diana will be safe here. This was the place where I was born and raised. Until my father ran off and my mother commited suicide. I dropped Diana off, then I ran, I ran as far as Callisto, so I could figure out what to do. While I was there, I met Gren, strange guy, but why was he playing the song that Daniel wrote for me? Two years pass, then I called him crying on the phone, I couldn't take it anymore. "Remember that night, we spent some time together. Heaven is Not Enough was playing and then things, you know, one thing led to another."

"What the hell are you talking about? Oh I remember, two years ago. You were drunk and you almost forced yourself on me." The voice said on the other line.

"Hey, you did give me your consent." I growled; "Well, honey, I want to see you tonight at my apartment. Be there or else!"

"Or else what?" He said sarcastically.

"Or else, I'll come over and do something really bad to you! Like how about I shove your unsheathed Katana up your ass or maybe I'll tie you to the bed, and force myself on you, without consent!" I demanded and hung up.

That night I heard a knock at my door it was Vicious. "What did you call me about? Have you found Spike? Did you kill him?"

I looked him in the eyes; they were colder than ever before. Maybe this news will turn him around so he can spare Spike's life. I lit a cigarette. "I want you to go to The Demeter Orphanage, there is a 2 year old girl named Diana there. I want you to see her."

He growled at me, the cold turning into a blazing fire. "Is she Spike's brat?"

I stomped out the cigarette and took a deep breath. I wanted to keep calm, forget it. I remember when he first found out about the affair that I had with Spike. He held the gun to my head and told me that I had to kill Spike so I could be free. Either Spike dies or we both do. Well, I don't want to die and I don't want to kill. So I just cracked! I wanted to jump him and tear him limb from limb. I took his Katana and threw it across the floor, then I frisked him all over. Checking for a Derringer, daggers, or knives. Good, he was unarmed. Suddenly, I threw him violently to the couch, pinning him down, screaming at him in frustration. "That is enough! You're making me crazy!"

This made Vicious very scared. "Julia, please stop it!" He wriggled around, then slipped out of my hold and crawled onto the floor.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to face me, then slapped him hard across the face. "Wake up Vicious!" I really didn't like that, but I just wanted to wake him up.

He rubbed his cheek. "You hit me!" He got up and was trying to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" I grabbed Vicious by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall and kissed him hard. I wanted to be brutal this time. I ripped open his shirt and bit his throat.

"Stop it!" He broke away a little.

"You want to leave? Well, I'm not going to let you go." I still had him pinned.

"Try to stop me!" I could see he was trembling a little.

"You're trembling. Are you afraid of me little Daniel Hepburn? Are you afraid of your sweet angel Julia? The young girl whose mother hung herself after her father ran off with another woman. What happened to you Vicious, was it Titan? Was it the affair with Spike that broke you? Is it power? No more syndicate Vicious, I own you! Your soul is mine!" I seemed to have scared him.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me one bit DiCaprio." He was calming himself down. "Now can you let me go?"

"I'm not letting you go yet! You don't scare me anymore either, I'm no longer afraid of you. Besides I am the one you should be afraid of. I'm crazy now, because you made me this way! Also Schizophrenia runs in my grandmothers side of the family!" I backed away, but still had him by the wrist. "Now listen to me, I am not a weak damsel in distress! I'm not some object that you two idiots can just fight over! Spike is nothing to me now! She's your kid! Yours!"

"Mine? How do you know?" He asked.

"She has your eyes and I think she's got your confidence. Look, when I dropped her off at the orphanage she started crying. She didn't want me to leave. So I was thinking that you and I could patch things up." I said calmly.

"What does that mean, if I see this kid everything will be fine." He said coming closer.

I suddenly let go of his wrist, he embraced me instead of running away. Things will be changing.  
I took his face in my hands. "Go see her Vicious. If you go see her, I'll come back to you, and we can escape together. We can be free; we'll destroy the syndicate from the inside. Don't you want that?"

He looked a bit puzzled. "We can both be free?"

I nodded; "Yes, we can."

"What about Spike?" He said coldly.

"Let's not kill Spike, but I want you to take care of him. So why don't we put him away for a while." I touched his face.

"Like in a mental institution?" He joyfully asked.

"No, I was thinking of putting him to sleep." I smirked;

Maybe a nice cooling period would do him good.

"Suspended animation?" Vicious smiled. "Julia, I never seen this side of you in a while. God, you can be such a fiend. I love it when you get nuts."

"I love you." I gave him a kiss and I saw color return to his face.

He held me tight. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry that I was rough with you." I said softly. "I can be a sadist sometimes."

He put his head on my shoulder. "Apology accepted, my darling psycho. Remember, that's how our first time was like. You got mad, threw me against a wall, and gave me that black eye. I knew it was love at first sight." That night we hatched our elaborate plan that will change everything.

**Back to the present time.**

Stop waxing nostalgic Julia! I was watching the stars fade away into the dawn. After helping Wilcox save Shin's life. I waited for daybreak to meet Vicious. From the shadows, I watched remaining members beginning to run out of the building. I'll put the fear of god in them. I rushed to the entrance of The Red Dragon Headquarters. I wasn't afraid, they all stood there with terror in their eyes as I raised my Derringer. "Hello boys."

One of them spoke; "White Cougar?"

I gave them an evil smirk; "If any of you tell a living soul, I will hunt you down like Mad Perriot and kill every one of you! I'll even do it with a smile." Speaking of that fat balloon, I could kick his ass, literally. But it was Spike who sent that fatman to his place in Hell.

They all quivered and nodded; "As you wish, we will never tell anybody."

I put the Derringer away. "Good, now scurry away like the rats you are and become good citizens of Mars!" I shouted as they raced off.

When I came inside the headquarters I felt like I stepped into one of the rings of Hell. This was Hell and I felt like the Devil herself. There were dead bodies covered in blood, riddled with bullets. Mangled faces of people I knew. There were arms and legs separated from their bodies. Sinewy pieces of muscleand flesh, some of that flesh was roasting. There were broken body parts strewn among the debris, blood on the walls with the bullet holes. It wasn't that new to me, I'm used to it. I was an assassin, as well as a medic; I have taken and saved lives. Anyway, I knew who was responsible for this destruction. This had to be Spike's doing. "Spike what the hell have you done? You destroyed the syndicate! This is a masterpiece! Goddamn it we're free at last!" Then I felt some remorse. "Rest in peace guys, you're finally free!"

"Julia DiCaprio you get the hell up here now before we all blow up!" Vicious screamed on the speakerphone.

Well, Vicious told me that he'd be on the top floor. I can't get to the top floor because the elevator was broken. "Damn you Spike!" I walked out of the building and went through the other entrance. One that I knew of it was a secret place. "Coming my dear!" I shouted.

I go up the stairs and see Vicious bending over Spike who was out cold. Vicious calls me over, "Julia, get over here now!"

I shout over to him. "It looked like there was survivors."

Vicious looked up. "Yeah, there were but they all ran away. Well, actually I scared them away."

"Yeah and I scared them some more." I see the wound in his shoulder. "Vicious, you're hurt." I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

Vicious grumbled, "Hey Julia, stop it. Don't worry about me. He must have been aiming for my heart, but he got my shoulder, again."

I looked around, hoping that there were no more survivors sneaking around. Trying to get a good aim at us, so they could take the syndicate for themselves. I laughed; "I thought he was a good shooter, I guess that drug we gave him threw him off balance."

I could see Vicious struggling a little, "We have to get out of here before the building goes up. By the way, I looted the safe, hacked into the computers and sent the rest of the money to a bank on Venus. Under the alias of Daniel Hepburn"

I smirked; "I love you."

"I know princess." He shrugged, "We have to live on something. It's all ours anyway, this was our syndicate. Now it's crap! I'll have to do something with this place later. We have to be quick before the authorities get here and we can't let anyone see us."

I kneeled down and wrapped Spike up in his long coat. "Let's be quick about it."

"Jules, let's get him to the hospital. Remember that little promise that I made to Mao." Vicious said as we finally lifted Spike off the stairs and put him in a blanket. We raced down to the car as fast as we can.

I touched his shoulder, "You have to get that looked at."

I saw him smirk, "Don't worry I will." I helped Vicious put Spike into the backseat of my Rambler. "Nice car."

"Thanks, my old one was blown up. This one runs better and it's faster. It also has a better security system." I'll miss my old car, but this one is really cool.

"You have such a cool car, that just makes me love you more." He said in an airhead-like voice. He was joking around. I never saw him with a sense of humor in such a long time.

I said in a drawl, "Well baby, she purrs like a kitten and drives like a dream. She also changes colors, from blue to green."

"Just like Sango! But she goes from black to pink." Vicious grabbed his cell phone. "I'll call the cryogenics wing of the hospital. He'll be in deep freeze, while we make our escape."

"I'll be driving." I said as I opened the door.

Vicious finished his call. "No, I will drive."

"You are in no condition, Daniel!" I used his real name.

"Let's just get to the damn hospital, Jujube. I don't want him to die!" He's serious about this redemption stuff.

"Aye, aye captain! Man, I hate it when you call me that." I rushed into the drivers seat slamming the door.

"How about I just keep calling you DiCaprio?" He said fastening his seatbelt. "Are the explosives in place?"

"Did it a few days ago, before the coup and I got the timers ready." I was really careful about that one. "They'll go off in 20 minutes."

He took one last glance at the silent building, a place of ill repute, eh, it we called it home.

I tore through the streets like a madwoman in my new car. "What should we tell his friends?"

He looked in the backseat. "We'll come over later to tell them about Spike's condition."

Then I remembered the reason why he changed. "After we leave the hospital, we'll get Diana and leave Mars for a while." Then I froze. "I left my coat and passport at Annie's."

Vicious took out a black coat and something else. "I have them right here."

I was relieved; "Good. Now we can get the hell off Mars."

**Vicious' POV/Flashback**

I remembered how it began, she asked me to go to the orphanage to see this kid of ours. The orphanage was this brownstone on the corner of 73rd and New Battery Park Avenue in Neo Manhattan. The brownstone was a little weathered, but it seemed like a decent place for children. The surrounding area wasn't too bad either, mostly small shops, bakeries, eateries, churches, apartment houses, and a lot of movie theaters. It was the little Italy section of the city. Julia grew up here in a little brick house that was next to a theater. The theater still stands, but the house became a newer part of the theater, it was Julia's father who did that. The man is very private and is a big time actor in Neo Hollywood. Besides, he wanted just to stay out of the whole thing. He wanted nothing to do with Mao or Annie or the damn syndicate.

When I got there, the women looked at me and smiled, they weren't nuns, they were priestesses. Wiccan priestesses. The high priestess who ran the orphanage came up to me, she was kind. She looked a little tough though. She was stocky and had sky blue eyes. "Can I help you sir?"

"I am here to see Diana DiCaprio." I asked.

"You mean Diana Hepburn?" The woman said.

Julia used my last name well isn't that nice. "Yes, I'm her father, I'd like to see her." I said.  
I hope they will let me see her.

"She's right this way." The priestess gave me a smile and led me down a long hallway.  
She stopped in front of a door and opened it into a play area where children were playing.

"Diana is over there." She pointed to a window.

I looked around and I saw the children playing together, except for one.  
"When did she come here?" I asked.

The woman said softly, "She was dropped off here 2 years ago by her mother. A golden haired woman with the saddest blue eyes, she was very beautiful too. She had told me that her husband was very ill and that she couldn't provide for her. So, what did happen to you Mr. Hepburn?"

I couldn't mention the Red Dragons. So I told them that I was mentally ill. "I was very, very sick for a while, mentally sick, catatonic. I had recently awakened, it was my wife who woke me up by telling me that we have a daughter. So that's why I have to go see her. Because she gave me the reason to live again."

She points to a child by the window. "There she is and it seems that no one wants to play with her. She's always alone."

"She won't be alone for long." That is so unlike me.

"You and your wife will be picking her up soon?" She asked.

"Of course we will after we take care of a few things." Destroy syndicate, put Spike away.

"I'm happy for her. She's a very good kid; she causes no trouble and is very polite. But I think she needs her family." She stepped away.

I looked and saw a young child with long flowing blonde hair sitting at the window. From the side I can see that she's a little sad. I went over to see her, while the priestess watched. "Diana?"

She turned her head and looked at me, she was a mini Julia with my eyes. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

My heart began to soften. "I'm your father."

The little girl opened up her arms and I picked her up. "Daddy! I knew you would come, are you feeling okay now?"

I suddenly felt alive again, my life had changed, something had crossed over in me and I couldn't go back. "Oh yeah, I'm all better."

"That's good." She said.

"You look just like your mother." I told her.

She gave me a little smile. "When is mama coming, when will you pick me up from here?"  
Now I know Julia will return to me.

"We'll be together soon sweetheart, very soon. Daddy and mama have to straighten a few things out. But we'll come get you, I promise Diana." I gave her a smile.

Julia woke me from that daydream. "Vicious? Vicious? Oh Danny Boy! Stop spacing out Daniel!" Julia shouted.

"What?" I hate it when she calls me Danny Boy.

"We're at the hospital. Let's get Spike out of my car, okay?" She said. Suddenly we heard an explosion; there goes the syndicate building. "Bye, bye Red Dragons!" Julia yelled;

"Julia." We heard a faint moan from the backseat.

I gasped, "I think you and your fat mouth woke him up! This plan will be ruined!"

"We have to get him in there quickly and if he wakes up, I'll knock him out and I am not fat!" She said as she grabbed his arms.

"What about that baby fat of yours?" I got his legs.

"Shut up!" Julia snapped quietly.

"Where am I?" Spike mumbled; "I'm still in pain, I thought in Heaven there is no pain. Julia, I hear you, are you with me?"

"No, I'm in Hell where I belong with my love, Vicious!" She joked;

"Damn you Julia! I hate you! Stupid DiCaprio!" Spike's mumbling got louder.

"Damn you DiCaprio! Well what should we do now Honey?" I whispered.

"Vicious, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hell with Julia?" He muttered.

"Oh, that isn't fair! Why do people always want me to go to Hell! I don't want to go to stinking Hell! Hell is retarded and stupid! You know Spike, that is not nice! I was a war hero, so there, KwanYin let me in The Summerlands. Besides, there is no Hell in our religion and also I'm standing near you." Geez, I didn't like that one bit. I looked up at Julia. "Well, Miss Perfect?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Make him pretend he's having some weird dream. He's always lost in a dream."

I stated talking like an Asian lady. "Oh Spike, my sweet little dumpling, be nice to your friend. This is Kwan Yin talking, we're on my cloud right now, I'm taking you to The Summerlands. I want you to go back to sleep, I make your pain go away. This is all a dream Spike, go back to sleep now. When you wake up the goddess of dreams will be there, she needs a new husband, but for now, you sleep. Can you do that for your sweet goddess?" I said in a sweet sounding voice and kissed him on the lips. Oh, I kissed him again, I better stop that. Before Julia thinks that I'm gay.

"Okay my sweet goddess. Tell Vicious that I am sorry." He had fallen back into sleep.

"Vicious, that's weird." Julia whispered.

"I had to think of something, besides you said weird." I told her.

We brought Spike into the Mars General Hospital E.R. "We have a 27 year old male, with multiple wounds! Name is Spike Spiegel!" Julia shouted; "I am bounty hunter Henrietta Hill and this is my husband Pegleg! We're bringing in our partner!"

"Very funny!" I rolled my eyes; "Our names are Daniel and Julia Hepburn!"

Doctors and nurses surrounded us, they asked Julia and I some questions and then we made our request. "Hello, I am Doctor Benjamin Okafor head of the cryogenics wing." The doctor came up to us.

"Hello, we're Daniel and Julia Hepburn, we are freelance bounty hunters. Spike is a very good friend, he's a hero and we need to save him! He was seriously injured in a raid; we want him to rejuvenate so his wounds can heal properly. They were bad wounds, the bountyhead had a very sharp Katana and he was slashing at me. It was horrible! The guy was a vicious maniac and I mean vicious! He was going to kill me! But my best friend Spike jumped in at the last minute and took the near fatal hit." Oh man, I am such a ham! "Can you do it?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, but it'll take a while."

Julia and I looked at each other.

Julia said seriously; "Time doesn't matter. My husband and I are so happy that you can help us."

She called me her husband, that's so sweet.

We watched as they lowered the Spike into a glass cylinder and filled it with a blue liquid.  
I whispered to Julia. "Is that what I did to him, that's gruesome, it looks like I tried to cut him in two."

She whispered back. "Ugh, Vicious, you're about as disgusting as me. Wait, he seems to be healing."

"Holy crap! It looks like something I've seen before on Titan." I remember that they were using some guy as a lab rat. It was Vincent Volaju, but how did Spike get the nanomachines?

Julia glanced at me. "Titan?"

I quickly changed the subject and told her something just to piss her off. "Oh, look at the unit on him. I never knew he was so hot, I should have slept with him instead. Although, I kissed him once, well, make that twice, and slept with his cousin."

"Stop bringing up the past!" Then she slapped me. "Shut up Vicious! You're my bitch now."

"Thank you miss, may I have another?" I joked. The cylinder was then lowered into a metal tube and that was the last we saw of him. Goodbye, my friend. Till we meet on better terms once again "We want the very best treatment." I told the doctor.

"He'll be back to normal in a few years." Okafor told me.

"His name is Spike Spiegel and please keep him in there for about, say, 14 years please." I told the nurse and she wrote it down. Hey why are my words a little slurred. I felt a little dizzy. "Oh crap."

Julia rushed to me. "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder is beginning to hurt like heck." My shoulder was acting up. We had another doctor treat the wound, I was in pain for a while and then it stopped. Julia had grabbed my coat and something fell out. "That is something that I have always wanted to give you for years."

Julia grabbed the small black velvet box. "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it?" I told her.

She opened the box and gasped at the hearts of fire cut diamond ring. "Oh Vicious, you know I hate diamonds."

That made me pout.

"Oh what the hell, I'll keep it!" She said as she admired it.

I put my shirt back on. "I'm not the greatest guy in the world."

She sighed, "Vicious, don't say that, because I'm no prize either."

I decided to ask her anyway. "Will you marry me?"

She put the diamond ring on. "Yes, I will!" I grabbed my coat, we left, and got into the car.

I put my arms around her. "Let's go get Diana and just leave Mars. Go away where no one will find us for a while."

Julia nodded and I was glad she was driving a little slower. "We'll do that, after we go to the Justice of the Peace."

"You really want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to marry you now. Then, I was thinking of going to Venus for a while. My father has a house there." She kept her eyes on the road.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we drove off. Yeah, a new life sounds great to me. "Where should we live after we get back to Mars?"

Julia smirked; "How about that ruined abandoned church on the outskirts of Neo Manhattan, near the Tharsis City line. We'll knock it all down and make it a huge mansion where we will have a huge garden, a place where stray dogs and cats can have a good home. Just what you've always wanted Vicious, but I want horses, rabbits, and carp."

Julia stopped in front of Tharsis General. "Why are we here?" I looked at the hospital.

Julia got out of the car. "We have to go see a friend."

I got out and followed her to the information desk, the attendant told her that the friend was doing fine and he was out of surgery. Julia took my hand. "Come with me."

She took me through the hospital, up to ICU and to a room. We went into the room and I couldn't believe it. I saw Shin resting in a bed.

I took his hand. "Shin, how are you?"

Shin opened his eyes; "Vicious and Julia, please tell me what's going on here?"

I sat in the chair by his bed. "Shin, Julia and I, are going away, we are leaving Mars for a while. Julia tells me that you're going to stay with Spike's Uncle and Cousin."

A man by the name of Mike Yamada will take you to Ganymede soon. Mike is a very good friend of ours, you'll find him to be a very friendly guy. He used to be a trucker, until he met a certain green haired weirdo that changed his life forever."

"Spike? What happened to Spike? Did you kill him?" He got up a little.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Tell no one, you may want to tell Wolf and Nicole. But no one else, Spike is in cryogenic freeze, he won't be out for 14 years. Spike is alive, I spared his life."

His eyes widen; "Vicious, why?"

"I feel alive." I hug Julia. "Love has entered my life again and I got Julia back. Besides, I think Spike needs a second chance, there's this girl that's crazy about him. I saw her wish on a star and I decided to make that wish come true. Also, Julia and I have a daughter named Diana and I made a promise to this Mike Yamada guy that I would never kill another human being as long as I live."

He sighs; "That's great. Where did you meet Mike Yamada?"

I didn't want to tell him it was Mao yet. "He was a bounty hunter that almost took me in to the police one day. But we started talking about things like family and kids. Suddenly he helped me change my life when he told me about the adventure of being a cowboy. I think he's here now."

Suddenly we heard a voice behind us in the room. "Are you Mr. Shin?"

We look over and see a short Asian man. "Mike, you're here, what a surprise." Julia chuckled; "Look honey, it's Mike."

Mao Yenrai AKA Mike Yamada stepped into the room and went to Shin's bedside. "You look pretty healthy my boy. Yes, indeed."

Shin looked confused; "Mao? I thought you were dead."

Mao let out a bellowing laugh; "Oh, you know how many times I get that from my fellow bounty hunters! They all threaten to turn me in! No, my child, the infamous Mao is very much dead, I am Mike Yamada."

I patted Mao on the back. "Yeah, he's dead, but he was such a nice guy."

"Ha! The fool had it coming! That old gangster deserved it." Mao joked; "He's buried with his Playboy magazines you know."

"When am I going to Ganymede?" Shin asked;

"We're going tomorrow, but now, I think you should get some rest there son." Mao tugged Shin's cheek before leaving.

"So Mike, what should I do now? Should I become a protector of the innocent, chasing the elusive mayfly known as love?" I made a stance.

"Vicious, you know, I think you would make a great bounty hunter. You always seem to get the job done. " He looked at his watch. "I must be off my friends so I can look good for the ceremony. Julia take good care of Vicious! Don't let him eat too much junk food, especially those damn donuts! Also, take care of Diana, she seems like a good kid!" He said as he walked out the door. "See you guys at the wedding!"

"Shin we have to go, we're getting married in a few minutes!" Julia said as she took my wrist.

"You'll be in good hands Shin, farewell." I said as she dragged me out the door.

"We'll meet again on Ganymede! Goodbye Daniel Hepburn! Goodbye Julia DiCaprio!" Shin said as we left the room.

We got to the orphanage that afternoon after we had changed into some new clothes and had something to eat. We held hands as we entered the orphanage. The High Priestess came to greet us. "Mr. and Mrs. Hepburn, are you here to pick up Diana?"

Julia nodded; "Yes, we called late this morning and told you we'll be here to get her."

"Here she comes." The priestess stepped aside as a young priestess walked with Diana down a hallway.

The young priestess let go of her hand and Diana ran towards us with tears in her eyes. "Mama! Daddy!"

I reached out to Diana and she jumped into my arms. "See we kept our promise." I told her.

We walked out of the orphanage; we hopped into the car and grabbed Mao Yenrai at home. We would need him as a witness for our small wedding. Mao was happy. "I am so glad that you two have gotten back together. I'm glad that you didn't kill Spike, glad that Shin is alive, and it's so nice to meet Diana for the first time. Don't worry about anything; I have a house on Venus where you three can stay. Julia, don't stay at your dad's house, mine is bigger. I'll also take care of the former headquarters while you're gone. I'll take care of the funerals, even for those three bastards. I'll have them cremated, then the ashes will be tossed onto Husband Hill. Oh nevermind, they're nothing but ashes anyway since Julia blew the building up."

I thought of the place called Husband Hill. Spike and I made up our own Urban Legend about it. Husband Hill was notorious for angry wives, after they killed their husbands, they would shower the ashes on the hill. "Nope, my men hauled the bodies away and dumped them in the Martian Sea near Thasis Harbor."

"Well, I'll give those sons of bitches a decent going away present." Mao continued; "You can do anything you want with the land after everything clears. Because that is your property my boy and I want you to do something special with it. I'll have a Buddhist Monk and a Wiccan Priestess bless the place to clear the negativity. They'll do the same thing after you tear down the church ruins, by the way, I'll help you guys with the grounds."

"Well, I was thinking of doing something good with The Red Dragons Syndicate Building site. Maybe I'll have a museum built there." I said.

Mao crossed his arms; "If you are going to open a museum, what are you going to fill it with?"

"I don't know, I'll think it'll be a science museum or maybe something on Earth History. You know, a place where we can remember the planet where humans first came from."

The Justice of the Peace came in and the wedding began. "You Daniel Hepburn take Julia DiCaprio to be your wife?"

"I do." I said.

Then he asked Julia. "Do you Julia DiCaprio take Daniel Hepburn to be your husband?"

Julia looked to me and smiled; "I do."

He finished it by saying. "By the power invested in me, the Planet of Mars and The Sol System, you are now wife and husband, you can kiss the bride."

Julia and I kissed, the past was gone and we were back in the present, looking towards the future. After the I do's, I began to walk away. Mao just watched me for a moment, our eyes met, he knew what I was going to do. Then he walked off, he had to go back home anyway.

Julia asked me. "Vicious, where are you going?"

I stopped and gave Julia a kiss and Diana a hug; "I said that I was a bounty hunter, well, I'm going to get that job and become the greatest bounty hunter who ever lived."

I walked up the stairs to the I.S.S.P. area. I went over to the attendant at the desk. "Excuse me, sir."

The attendant looked up at me. "Yes?"

"My name is Daniel Houghton Hepburn and I want to become a bounty hunter." I gave him an ID with my real name.

I took the test, while Julia came up with Diana. After I finished, Julia took the test and we both passed.

**Mao's POV**

I drove down the street to Annie's Place, the cops were already there. I came up to one of the officers and asked if Annie was still in there. The officer shook his head and told me that she was at the morgue. I told the officer that I needed to get something inside. I came into the store, it was a mess, all bullet riddled. I went to the counter and picked up the picture. It was of me, Annie, and Wolfgang, before his death. I decided to take it with me and snuck off. I drove to Tharsis General Hospital. I saw Annie one last time, and now I am stuck with one more dead friend and a big fat funeral bill. I tell the hospital that I'll take care of Annie and her things. The store, it might as well, become a flower shop, the wife always wanted one. The apartments where those three kids grew up in, I'll take care of too, yeah, come to good old Mao, he'll take care of everything. Oh yeah, I have to bury more friends and former enemies. I leave the hospital and mutter in Japanese; "Everything's going so well."

**Vicious' POV**

We left city hall, driving towards a transport that would take us to Venus. After we boarded the transport and sat in our seats. I took one last look at the red planet below, Julia laid her head on  
my shoulder and Diana slept in her arms. I remember a dream I once had after I had met Diana. The woman in the dream said something. I think she said. "Listen to the song of life." Good words to live by. Goodbye Spike, until we meet again, and I hope it will be on more peaceful terms. Heaven is not enough, I want life, Heaven goodbye.

: That was Part One-Yeah, I changed it again. Everything is still done by different character's point of view. Creative criticism is always welcomed. Julia is a little meaner in this fic, but she'll soften later. I like Julia and I love Vicious, he was a cool bad guy. No flames or harsh criticism please. About the picture in Annie's Store, some think it may be Annie's Husband, some think it's Spike's Father. So, I made the man in the picture Spike's Father.

: Part Two-You Can't Always Get What You Want - Faye moves on with her life and embraces her new lifestyle. Jet meets the new Vicious and gets a glimpse of him and Julia in action. Edward doesn't find what she's looking for and gives up. Until something unexpected happens.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

I do not own Cowboy Bebop, oh well, that's how it goes.

**Part Two: You Can't Always Get What You Want.  
**

**Faye's POV**

**November 12, 2071-The day after The Red Dragon Massacre.**

Spike is gone, I tried to stop him from leaving, but he didn't listen to me. The morning news brought me to tears. "Hello, I am Mark Rather and here is some breaking news on last nights Red Dragon raid."

Tears began to run down my face. I could feel the angst building up, then suddenly I just let it out. "Why should I care, you were nothing to me! I didn't care about you! You stupid idiot, I'm glad you got what you deserved!" Wait, I shouldn't say such horrible things about Spike, but I am so bitter right now.

Mark continued. "In Tharsis City, The Red Dragon Syndicate is no more. Last night an unknown vigilante struck the infamous organization with gunfire and explosions. 30 are dead, but there are a lot of survivors. From what I heard the one who took over the Red Dragons, a man by the name of Vicious who told the surviving syndicate members to leave and to go on with their lives. Today this man is among the 4 that are presumed missing."

"What the hell? That doesn't even sound like him!" I whispered; "Vicious is missing, so he might be alive."

My attention turned back to Mark Rather again, but my mind was still on Vicious. Mark continues; "The building blew up early this morning that took out a whole city block a few bystanders were injured. A witness said that he saw a green car with a man and a woman leaving the scene before the building went up."

I was horrified at the sight of the smoking rubble, I had some sort of sick and twisted deja vu. I know I've seen this thing before, it was an unspeakable act that I would rather not share with anyone. I saw that the fire was still burning over there and a black cloud loomed over the area. I keep the TV on longer. "Now we turn to Chris Riley who is live at the scene with CSI Agent Electra Olivio."

"Electra." I whispered; My attention suddenly turned to the familiar face on the screen.

I listened to her for a while, then she left the scene. She was so beautiful and strong, I need this woman in my life. I need her to be a pillar of strength for me, someone who will help me to move on. What am I saying? Am I falling for this woman? Well, you thought Julia was pretty hot. Yeah, I'm falling for Electra, Spike can go to his grave and I don't care. The Red Dragon Syndicate was wiped out because of one man. That man was Spike, avenging the death of his angel. Good riddance Spike Spiegel!

Might as well give him a nice funeral though. I called the city morgue and they said he wasn't there. There was also something strange, I learned from Bob that the body of Vicious wasn't found and that Julia's had vanished from the hospital. We rushed to the scene later in the morning; there was no trace of Spike, not even a shred of his clothing. We did find the Swordfish II though; she was about a few blocks away. Hammerhead had to carry her back to the Bebop. We called hospitals around Tharsis City and they said they have no such person by that name. He probably got incinerated in the huge explosion that happened after. His body burned beyond recognition or smashed into nothing by the heavy steel, glass, and concrete. Or the I.S.S.P. took him away and now he's some John Doe lying in an unmarked grave. I can't think like that. I'm still sad; I loved him once, now he's dead because of that damn Julia and Vicious.

No, something inside me is telling me, that he's alive he has to be. My heart feels empty right now; the world is now a darker place, could he be alive? The last night we made love, I had a dream. I saw Spike standing in a field on Earth. I rush toward him, but he gets far away from me. He is laughing at me and then he begins to chant. "You don't love me! You never loved me! All you wanted to do was fuck me! You used me Faye! You suck! You can't even catch me! Your life is one big cosmic joke! You're such a loser! I'm leaving you behind!" Suddenly I hear a horse approaching, it's a horse of an unearthly white. The rider was a woman dressed in white and gold with long red gold hair and amber eyes. It wasn't Julia, it was the other one, Edward. She extends her hand to Spike and he takes it. He gets on the horse with her and puts his arms around her waist. I watch them as they ride off and vanish in a white mist. I'm cast into darkness, but suddenly I feel someone pulling me out; it was a woman who was kind and gentle. She held me in her arms and told me everything was going to be fine. Suddenly she kissed me and then something started to change inside of me and I couldn't go back.

Three months pass and it's time to let the grieving period end. I've been feeling pretty sick and Jet has been concerned. Seems like I'm starting to gain weight too. I put on a sweater and a pair of slacks and chuck my yellow ensemble to the side of my bed. A thought came into my head, could I be pregnant? Well, Spike was the only guy that I have been with. I grab my things and shout out to Jet. "I'm going to the doctor, I need a check up."

Jet appears in the doorway; he's still in mourning, but he's getting better. "All right, I'll have lunch ready for you when you return."

I turn around and glance at the big guy. "It's nothing, probably just a flu. I'll be okay."

I went to the hospital, the doctor checks me out, asks me a few questions, and then says. "Ms. Valentine, you're pregnant with twins."

Tears welled up in my eyes, this is what I wanted. "Oh my god."

The doctor asked me. "Do you want them?

I looked up at her. "Of course I do! But I can only keep one, because we don't have too much money to feed two."

The doctor sighed; "Well, there's adoption. Are you sure?"

I nodded; "Yes I am."

The doctor grabbed some paperwork. "Let's get started."

I realized I was making a tough decision, but I decided to go through with it anyway. ""Thank you." I sighed and filled out the papers, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

I came back to the Bebop after that and sat on the couch still crying my eyes out. I'm 3 months pregnant. Well, I did say that I wanted this. I loved you once Spike, but it didn't feel real. Then you decided to go find Julia. Suddenly she dies and you went after Vicious. But wait, I don't think they're dead and you're not dead either. But I don't want you! Tears are streaming down my face, I'm pregnant and the father of my unborn children is resting somewhere in some hospital. I start sobbing uncontrollably, although I shouldn't cry because I never loved him. "I never loved you, but I will love these children. Damn you Spike! I hate you! I hate you!" Then I started screaming curses in my native Mandarin and I used the ones most brutal and vile for him too.

Jet comes in with a look of concern on his face. "Faye, what's wrong? What's all this crying and screaming in Chinese about?"

"I'm pregnant." I say as I grab a tissue.

He says to me softly, "Who's the father Faye?"

Spike and I just gave into our passions, it was just one final night together. I don't think I'll ever love another man again. I've had it with them all together, no more men! Oh who am I kidding, I was probably born this way and I didn't even know it. "Spike. He's the only one that I have been with."

He put his arms around me. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll take care of you."

I looked him deeply in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you Jet, you have been so good to us. I don't think we deserved someone like you. You are like the father we never had and we treated you with no respect. Jet, I want to apologize for all the things I have done. I feel like the goddesses and gods are punishing me for every rotten thing."

He still held me. "Faye, it's all right, you're going to get through this and I will help."

I give him a nod. "I'll still keep working until I'm due. Then I'm going to raise this kid, by myself."

He held me in his embrace. "Well Faye, at least the kid will have a good home here on the Bebop."

It's time for me to finally face the truth, I decided to come out. "Thank you Jet and I have another announcement. I have to come out of the closet! I love women, really Jet I do. I've decided that for now on. Besides, I could do well on my own, and you can be like a father figure to my child. But I am not walking down an aisle in some stupid white wedding gown in some damn church. I'll be a single mother, I don't need no damn husband, and besides I'm not the marrying kind."

Jet's eyes widened, "That's my Faye, you're not going to be someones doormat, good for you."

"Jet, I am a very proud lesbian! It's my decision, I'm through with men! My heart is not a toy that these guys can play with! I'm tired with being treated like a piece of meat!" I told him. "They look at me, think I'm pretty, and then they just use me. All they want to do is get into my pants! Well, from this day forward, no more men! I'm done with them!" I crossed my arms. "I'm not even going to dress like a damn skank anymore. I am going to burn that yellow outfit!"

He shrugged; "It's your life Faye, do what ever you want with it."

I nodded; "Yeah, now if you excuse me. I have to go find a bountyhead, I feel like kicking someone's ass."

"What about lunch?" He asked.

I decided not to get up. "You're right, I can't kick ass on an empty stomach. Besides the child is Spike's, I'm going to be hungrier than before."

4 Months Later…

**Jet's POV**

Faye's belly has grown large and she was constantly eating. Her cravings were not that weird, she always asked for a lot of cheesecake though. I think the child seems to love the stuff. But it seemed that I had to work harder to get more food on the table. We have some competition though; some guy by the name of Daniel Hepburn who is a success at catching criminals and converting them. From what I heard from Bob, he wears a long leather duster the color of a red rose, has round yellow sunglasses, long silver hair, and blue gray eyes. I never saw this guy, but they say that he arrives in a blue Rambler driven by a blonde female or sometimes he comes alone in a little white starship or in a 1957 pink Caddy. He acts exactly like that Vash character from that Trigun tv show. He seems to lecture about love and peace. He carries a Katana and never takes the bountyheads life. They say he and his partner act alone, but maybe we can bring them on the team. If we can catch them. But let me turn the story back to Faye.

She was unhappy that she couldn't go back to work. "When this baby is born he or she is becoming a bounty hunter."

"What if the kid wants to do something else?" I ask.

"I guess that's true, they can do what ever they want." She said softly.She was more unhappier because she had to stop smoking and drinking. Oh yeah, she loved that, bitching and moaning. Complaining about gaining weight and drastic hormonal changes. I only wished Spike was here, so she can put him through this hell, not me. So this is what it feels like to get ready for fatherhood, I don't know how some men do it.

**Faye's POV**

I remembered the ultra sound; I watched the miracle of life inside of me on the screen.  
I said happily. "Those are my daughters, Doc."

The doctor shook her head, "No Ms. Valentine, this is a boy and that's a girl."

I pointed to the screen. "That's the umbilical cord isn't it?"

She took a look closer. "Faye, that baby doesn't have 2 umbilical cords, especially one that looks like a little penis."

"Fucking god damn Spike. How dare he give me a boy? I hate my ex-lover so much! Spike, I hate you! Why did you do this to me Spike, why?" I cried when I learned that the other child was a boy.

"Faye, it's okay." The doctor told her.

"You can have the gender changed if you want." A nurse said.

I gasped, what was I thinking. Damn hormones! "No I can't do that! I'm keeping it a boy! I want the girl to have a better life though, but the boy will stay with me. Make sure that the parents who adopt my daughter are Wiccan."

The doctor told me in a gentle voice. "I'll make sure of that. You're going make a wonderful mother, Faye."

"I'm sorry that I said all those horrible things Doc." My tears stopped and I touched the screen. "Hello My Little Happiness'. For the boy, Jade Lee after my young brother and for Bruce Lee as well. For the girl, Morgana LeFaye after the witch who got a bad rap in the Tales of King Arthur. Also it was the name of my mother. I guess I still have a small place for you in my heart after all Spike, you and your eternal witchyness." I said softly.

**Jet's POV**

On June 25, 2072 in The City of Tharsis, 10:00pm. I was awakened by a scream and saw Faye in pain.

Her breath was labored. "Jet, it's time. We have to go now! Get a few of my things, I must go now! This creature wants to come out of me!"

We rushed to Mars General Hospital in The Hammerhead. "Okay, we're on our way, I called the hospital."

"Spike! I hate you!" She screamed; "I hate you for putting me through this pain! The miracle of life, my ass! Why did I ever tell you that I wanted a baby, I must have been out of my head or something! Damn you Spike!"

I took Faye kicking and screaming to the hospital, she wasn't enjoying this one bit.  
I held her in arms. "Faye, you have to calm down!"

"Spike Spiegel, I swear if I ever see you wherever you witches go, I will burn you at the stake! Or if you're alive. I'm going to kick your ass! I hate you Spike! I hate you! I hate you so much, I'm glad you that might be dead!" She screamed again.

I told her softly; "Faye, just take it easy, remember your breathing."

"I don't want to take it easy!" She snapped.

"Faye, remember the breathing." I remind her.

The nurses put Faye in a wheelchair and I followed. "Yeah, yeah. Just as long as they take this friggin thing out of me! Where the hell is Doctor McNamara?"

A nurse came up to me. "Are you the father?"

"No, I'm not. I'm her friend." I pointed to Faye. "I think you better ask her."

The nurse asked Faye the questions. "Father and Mother's name?"

"My father and mother are long dead!" Faye snapped. "No questions just get this damn hell spawn out of me!"

I calmed her, "No Faye, I think she meant, you and Spike."

"Spike! You stupid bastard! Where are you? I want to rip your balls off and force them down your throat! You're probably with that damn angel of yours in paradise. No! You don't deserve Julia, not what you did to Vicious! I hope that goddamn Julia and that damn Vicious are probably humping like bunnies in front of you, just to yank your chain! I hate you all! Fuck the Red Dragon Syndicate I am so happy that you assholes are gone!" She hissed.

She's not calm, I gave her a shoulder rub. "Faye, just answer the questions and calm down."

"I'm never calm Jet!" She screamed. "The father is Spike Spiegel and I hate the asshole! He's MIA right now, but he's not my husband! I'm never touching another man as long as I live! I'm dating lovely women for now on! My name is Faye Valentine, the one he knocked up!"

"Faye! Be nice!" I grumbled.

She's blowing her stack now. "I don't want to be fucking nice Jet! I'm sick of being nice! I am in tremendous pain, how would you like it if I shoved a bowling ball up Spike's ass and he tried to extract it! Maybe I should do that!"

I whispered; "Faye, I know you're in pain, but now is not the time to be angry."

"Fine." She said, trying to calm down.

"Current residence?" The nurse asked.

"A Starship called The Bebop." Faye said. "Ugh. This is killing me!"

"Who said childbirth was easy." The nurse walked away.

"Oh God! It wants to come out now! Get it out of me! Get this demon seed out of me!" She cried, then she started swearing in what sounded like Mandarin Chinese. A few hours of Faye's painful screaming, cursing, and damming Spike to the deepest regions of the underworld in both English and Chinese. With one final eardrum-shattering scream, Faye gave birth at midnight. How funny, right on Spikes Birthday. "My body is a mess, I'm fat! I need a drink! I want a smoke! I need to gamble! I want to kill my ex-lover badly! Damn you Spiegel! You wicked witch, you put a spell on me that night, you bastard! Oh wait, my Nanomachines, I gave you my virus! So we're even! But still Spiegel, I want to hurt you badly!" Faye cried as the nurse gave her the baby wrapped in a blanket.

I looked down at Faye. "You can't always get what you want."

"It's a boy and he looks exactly like that lunkhead. I don't want that dumbass of a man near him if he's alive. I don't want my baby to be an idiot like his father." I watched as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Faye, be nice. This is your son and Spike should be able to see him." I told her gently.

"You're right. I love this kid. But I don't know about Spike." With his two garnet eyes and small curls of green hair, the child was indeed Spikes.

"Spike would have been proud." I looked down and saw the child smile at me.

Tears were in her eyes. "Spike never liked children. I think he would hate this kid."

I remember how Spike was. "No, he would love his child. Spike did have a heart."

She stops crying, "Maybe he would. If he's alive somewhere I hope he comes to see his son. But I can't take Spike back. I'm gay and that's it, all bets are final. I can never be straight again. Besides, Spike is nothing to me now; he was only a one-night stand."

"Faye, you have to let go." I touched her shoulder.

She sniffled, "Yes, I will let go Jet, but it will take time."

I watched the baby yawn and he fell asleep; he was just like his father. I wished Spike was here, maybe he's looking down at us or maybe he is somewhere getting medical treatment. "By the way have you thought of a name yet?"

"His name will be Jade Lee Valentine Spiegel after the brother I lost and in honor of Bruce Lee. That damn Spike." She said softly as she kissed the top of his tiny head. "Jade, my little happiness."

"Jade, that sounds like a strong name." I looked at the child and held his tiny hand.

"He's going to be a good kid." She held him tighter.

"Faye, I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back later." I told her.

"Sure go ahead." She watched a nurse put Jade in a crib next to the bed.

**Faye's POV**

15 minutes after Jet left, I gave birth again. This time it was silent, I held my daughter in my arms. She was beautiful with her dark violet hair and her deep garnet eyes. I had the perfect name for her. "Morgana LeFaye Valentine Spiegel, I will miss you. But one day you'll understand why I had to do this. Eagle Eye and Yoko, Merry Meet." I watched her yawn and I looked over to the adoptive parents, Eagle Eye and Yoko Sena. "Take good care of her, we will keep in touch, and I will always visit."

Mrs. Sena nodded; "Yes, we will. Sayonara and Blessed Be, Ms. Valentine."

The nurse dressed Morgana warmly and gave her to The Sena's. I watched them go, then I started sobbing quietly in my pillow. "Happy birthday Morgana and Jade. Happy birthday, you fucking lunkhead!"

**Jet's POV**

I left the hospital so Jade and Faye can rest for a while. I went to a little café across the street. I ordered a whiskey and a plate of chicken wings. I mulled over the events of the past few months. "That damn Spike getting himself killed, who cares. Stupid Vicious."

"Stupid Vicious, he was stupid all right, that boy was like a kite without a string." I head someone mutter, then this guy in a red duster sits next to me and sighs. "Hey Charlie, I'll have a Pepsi and do you have any salmon sandwiches?"

"We're out of salmon sandwiches." The bartender said.

The guy whined; "Awww, man, but I'm so hungry!

The bartender grumbled; "Doesn't Julia feed you enough?"

"I guess you're right after I had that large breakfast, snack, big lunch, another snack, and a big dinner. I know I should cut down. Oh well, I'll just have the Pepsi then." The guy gave a bigger sigh.

"What, no drinks tonight Daniel?" The bartender asked.

"No drinks, I'm on duty. A bountyhead is right near by." He said as he slapped down two Woolongs on the bar.

"How are things at home?" The barkeep asked him.

"We put on another addition to the house after we tore down the old deacon's residence that was next to the church. Julia is taking the bar exam, she should be an official judge in another three years. Geez, I hate it when people abandon their animals. I found a Corgi today, it was a stray." He sighed.

I suddenly think of Ed and wonder how she was doing, then I think of Ein. "I had a Corgi, his name was Ein. Is yours a boy or a girl?"

He shook his head. "It's a girl."

The bartender cleaned a glass. "A Corgi huh, how old is it?"

Daniel took off his leather gloves. "She must be about 2 years old, I named her Ayn Rand. Diana is happy with it, so is Julia. So that is a total of 7 dogs, 8 cats, 3 parrots, 3 horses that I keep in a stable at home, 10 goldfish, 10 carp, 2 rabbits, and 2 mice.

I look him over; he had silver hair and round yellow wire rimmed sunglasses. Not to mention a long red duster with a brown turtleneck and brown leather pants. There was also a sword in a sheath at his side. "Are you Daniel Hepburn?"

He put his hands on his waist and took a stance. "I am the protector of the innocent! I am Jerry-Garcia-Maes-Hughes-Cameron-Diaz-Uma-Oprah-Thurman-Matsui-Hidalgo-Sanchez-Stephanopolis-Atheno. But you can call me Jerry for short. Actually, I'm Vicious, um, no! I'm not Vicious! I'm not that nasty meanie! I'm Vash the Stampede."

"No you're not, you're Daniel Hepburn. That rookie bounty hunter who wants to be the greatest bounty hunter ever!" The barkeep pointed to him.

"I hate it when you call me by my full name!" He whined again.

"So you're actually Vash the Stampede?" I said joking with the guy. "You sure act like him."

He reached for one of my chicken wings and grabbed one. "No, I'm not Vash, although I live by his teachings and the man who plays him on tv is my estranged father-in-law. I am Daniel Houghton Hepburn of the Hartford Hepburns. You know, the lady who was once known as "Box Office Poison" Well, I'm her great-great nephew. But I like to call her my Great Aunt Kate instead." He suddenly changes the subject. "These wings are yummy can I have another?"

I offered him some more. "Well, sure."

"Gee big guy, why are you so down, you look blue. What's wrong?" He asks.

I told him about Spike. "Today is my former partners birthday, I lost the kid a while ago. He decided to face his past after his lost love was killed. He went to go up against this jerk of a former best friend."

Daniel almost choked on the wing, this guy acted a little strange. "Oh come on, that's not nice, maybe the friend had some issues you know. Maybe he saw his family killed in front of him by some sicko named Bill. Or maybe the guy's girlfriend, whom he loved and cherished the more than anything in the world fell in love and had an affair with his best friend. Now that would break my heart into tiny pieces!"

"His name was Vicious." I blurted.

Hepburn seemed to play with his glass. "Vicious? The guy's name was Vicious, what a name! I was glad that I was named Daniel. What a horrible name for a Hepburn! Maybe his mother gave him that name because the poor kid almost died after birth. Way before her brother came to take the poor kid away." He suddenly changes the subject again. "Um, so, what happened to your partner?"

I grabbed a wing and began munching on it. "Well, after this woman that he loved died, he said that she was his other half and all that crap. He went to go storm the headquarters of this syndicate he used to work for. But I don't know what happened to him after that. We think he died, killed by his former best friend. It was a big mistake for him to hold on to the past."

Hepburn looked like he was sobbing. "That is the most saddest story. I'm sorry, so sorry. I really am, I'm sorry."

I gave him a napkin. "Ahh, it's okay. The kid was a reckless, green poufy haired, odd eyed punk, nothing but trouble. He always ate too much. But he was a good guy with a heart of gold. He helped a blind girl and my friend Meifa. It's too bad, because his former lover gave birth to his son a few minutes ago. I think he turned her gay too."

"I knew it, that's three times he did it." I thought he muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked him, could this guy be Vicious? Spike's Vicious?

"Um nothing!" He nervously laughed and took another wing, like he was trying to cover up something. "Well, he doesn't sound that bad, I wouldn't mind having a best friend like him. We'd be good friends, yes indeed! You know, he could still be alive! Oh man, I would be his best friend in a heartbeat!" Hepburn took a sip of his Pepsi. "Oh you want to see some pictures of my daughter? Um, yeah, my daughter Diana? Isn't she adorable! She's the most cutest thing in the galaxy!" He took a small holopictureholder, most of them were of a little blonde girl with blue gray eyes. In some of the pictures was also a woman with long golden hair and blue eyes.

I looked down at the picture, that woman looks like that dead actor who did that boat movie a long time ago. "She's really cute. Now where was I. Oh, yeah? I was thinking since Spike's gone."

"Spike? Oh wait a minute." Hepburn puts his hand on my arm. "We'll talk later, I must be off." A rough looking guy with a pink Mohawk came into the bar.

"Why?" I looked at the guy in jeans and mesh shirt who sat down.

He put his gloves back on. "That's my bounty. 9 million Woolongs, his name is Rude Roddy, wanted for drug trafficking." He said as he got off the stool. "Oh and thanks for the chicken wings."

I watched Daniel as he approached Roddy and led him out the door pretending that he was going to buy some bloody eye.

I paid the bartender and snuck out. I quietly watched, Roddy pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hepburn. Hepburn looked at him with no emotion. "Go ahead and shoot me tough guy."

Suddenly a blonde haired woman dressed in a tight black leather catsuit crept up from behind and put a Derringer to his head. "Drop the gun or I will blow your ugly head off."

The perp dropped his weapon, was cuffed and hauled away in a car. It was a little too dark to see the color, but it seemed to be blue.

I scratched my head as the car drove off and walked back to the hospital.

When I got to Faye's Room, she was already dressed. "You'll never believe who I saw."

"Vicious and Julia?" She asked.

I nodded; "I think so Faye! Vicious must be Daniel Hepburn, and I saw him. He had the coat, glasses, silver hair, and a sword. He had his partner with him, Julia was her name, and well that's what he called her. They caught this guy and fled off in a convertible. I saw it all with my own eyes."

"He had silver hair and a sword?" She grinded her teeth and shouted. "That god damned Vicious! His partner had blonde hair didn't she?"

I nodded, "Yes, she did. So that was Vicious and Julia!"

Faye picked up Jade and put a tiny hat on his head. "You see. Remember the report Jet, Vicious' body wasn't found and Julia's disappeared from the hospital. It's all coming together now, isn't it Jet? If we can catch Vicious and Julia, we will find Spike. They're releasing us now, so we better go."

I gave a heavy sigh and followed Faye and Jade out the door. I had a close encounter with Vicious and I didn't even know it first until he started acting really weird. But this Vicious was not like the one Spike had told me about, this guy was at peace with himself. It had to be love, what a strange and unusual feeling.

**Somewhere on Earth…**

**Ed's POV**

Ed is still searching for father-person. Ed is hungry, so is Ein, we have been walking for days. Ed went to see Sister Clara for a while, then left. Maybe Ed should go back to Bebop-Bebop. Ed misses Faye-Faye, Jet-person, and most of all Spike-Spike. Ed will locate Bebop on Tomato. There! There! Ed found it! What's this? Bebop on hiatus right now, why? The celebration of the birth of a beautiful baby boy? Did Jet-Person and Faye-Faye have a baby? Or maybe it was Spike-Person and Faye-Faye? The child's name is Jade Lee Valentine Spiegel. Oh well, Ed was too young for Spike-Person. Ed is happy for Spike and Faye-Faye. But I wish I were older, so I can be with Spike-Spike. It was a silly crush anyway, just a silly crush. I won't be jealous of Faye when Ed returns; Ed won't get in the way. I also found something else! Ed found out that they're still mourning the loss of a comrade. Who is it? Who's dead? Faye-Faye and Jet-person are still here.

It's Spike, my Spike is dead! My beloved Spike is gone! How could this be! Tears are beginning to well up in my eyes. "Oh Spike. You went to go face your past, I hate you, you're such a stupid fool! I shouldn't have left!" I pound my fists on the dead earth, I was beginning to hate this place. I felt pain in my heart, I felt that little girl beginning to change, I never knew of so much anger and pain. No, I shouldn't be mad at Spike or Vicious or that Julia. I should be angry with Faye, she's the one who probably sent him to his death. Yes, I had anger against Faye, she was the one who encouraged me to leave, she wanted him to herself. Well, now, no one has him, except Julia. "You bitch Faye, I hate you more than ever! You cold hearted snake! You're as bad as Vicious!" I grabbed heaps of debris and started throwing it all around, screaming my lungs out. I was angry, very angry, then I just stop and think. I felt something tug on my shirt, it was Ein.

I look it at him and glare, Ein hangs his head and whines.

He can't be dead! I hold Ein. "Ein, this can't be true, Spike's unsinkable." Ein licks my face I think he knows. He's trying to cheer me up, but so many emotions are running through me right now. My heart is beginning to break. "Spike, I loved you so much. My dream is over, I'll never have you!" It was just a stupid crush, I was obsessed with him so much. If Spike is dead, then maybe Ed should die too. I'll just lay here and let a stupid meteor hit me and let vultures feed on the remains, damn the vultures, I'd rather be reduced to ash. Just like what I wish for this planet. I don't care anymore, he's dead and I don't feel like living."Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did you leave me! Why Spike? Why? I loved you!" I begin to cry. I fall to the ground sobbing loudly my heart was finally broken. The little girl that I used to be was now a broken hearted teenager. The barren ground is soaking up my tears. I ball my fists and bang them again on the surface of the dead earth. I was screaming hoping that a goddess or an angel would hear my plea. "Just let me die, I can't find my father, and I have no way off this stupid lifeless rock! Just let me die!"

"Young lady." Did I hear a voice? "I heard you screaming and I was wondering if you were okay."

"Leave me alone and let me die." I said.

"Please don't say things like that." It was a woman who was talking to me.

"Are you an angel coming to take Ed away to see Spike?" I looked up and saw a lady with red hair just like mine.

"No, I'm just an ordinary human being with a great job and I'm not doing this for publicity either." The woman kneeled beside me in a worn blue dress.

She looked like she had been in a war with dirt on her face. But there was something else about her; I felt close to her. "Publicity? Who are you? Are you a celebrity?"

"Yes, I am, haven't you heard of Barbara Taurasi? One of Neo Hollywoods best actors? Oh dear, I forgot, I'm looking for someone here on Earth." She handed me a photo of a little girl with red hair. "You see, I'm looking for my daughter Rhiannon. Her idiotic father took her from me. But all of that's changed, I had a judge on Mars giving me full custody of her. Last I heard she was at a daycare here on Earth and he just left her there. That jerk! I'm glad that our film crew decided to take a break right now, due to those meteors. Maybe I might find the son of a bitch, since he's always trying to map this crappy planet." She paused; "If only we could give our love one more chance. I miss the asshole so much." The little girl in the photo is actually me, so this must be my mom.

"Mama?" I have seen a picture of her a long time ago and dad said something about her being in the movies.

"Rhiannon?" I saw tears forming in her light green eyes.

"I guess that's me. Ed was left at a daycare, then went to an orphanage." I scratched my head, I can't believe that this is her.

She gave me a hug. "Rhiannon, I've found you at last! You poor thing, you're so thin! You need some meat on those bones of yours." She growled, "Where is he? Where is that bastard father of yours! I'll beat the living shit outta him, then force him to marry me again!"

"Ed searched for him, but there's no sign. Ed is hungry, so is Ein." I told her.

"Ed? Your name is Rhiannon Athena Taurasi now." She brushed the hair from my eyes.

I told her; "Mama, Ed wants to be Ed."

She touched my cheek; "Fine to Neo Hollywood you're Rhiannon, but to your closet friends your name is Edward. Although you'll have to stop talking like that, when you come to Neo Hollywood you will have to show some manners. I'll send you to the best school on Mars."

Maybe a change will do me good. Besides Spike was born on Mars. I asked her. "Mars, do you live there?"

She looked down and saw Ein. "Yes! I'll take you home and feed you and Ein. He's so cute, where did you get him?"

I patted his head. "He's my friend from the Bebop."

"The Bebop? Baby, did you go on the Bebop? That's a bounty hunter ship, what were you doing with a bunch of bounty hunters?" She knew of the Bebop?

"How did you know of Bebop?" I asked.

"I heard about it from the news once, people of Neo Hollywood have to know about these things. So, tell me about them." She asked.

I nodded. "They were my friends. Ed, I mean, I helped them out. I'm good with computers, very good. I left them after I decided to look for father-person." I began to cry, the Bebop, the ship of memories.

She held me. "Sweetie, why are you crying?"

"I fell in love with a beautiful young man named Spike Spiegel." I was thinking of him.

"That green haired guy who screws up everything?" She snapped. "Honey, he is too old for you! Well, I do know some 30 year-old men dating 18 year-old women and some 45 year-old women dating 25 year-old men. Even though, it seems to be the rage in Neo Hollywood. You two can be the new Tom and Katie. But still, he's too old. Well, I married young, so look who's talking. Why don't we go find him?"

"It doesn't matter." I cast my eyes down.

She said softly. "What happened to him?"

"He's dead. His past caught up to him and he was killed." I sobbed. "He was the most sweetest guy that I had ever known, now he's gone."

She held me tighter. "Rhiannon, there will be another guy for you."

I wish she could just call me Edward. But about Spike, no one can ever replace him. Although, he could be alive, I will never give up hope that one day he'll come back to me. I'll still have his picture and the memories. "So how is the movie business mom?" I asked.

"Being an actress is fun, but you'll have to work very hard sweetheart." She said.

"Then that's what I want to be, I like a good challenge." Actress, that sounds like a good job.

She laughed; "There will be challenges, believe me."

"Let's go home to Mars! I want off this planet, Mama!" I shouted.

"Come with me." I took her hand.

This journey has ended and it is time to begin a new one. I will start a new life and maybe my Spike will come for me. Or maybe I'll find him, somewhere, someday, Spike Spiegel...You will be mine for eternity. Because I have a feeling that you're still alive.

: I think Vicious handled that jerk of a best friend thing rather well. Don't ask me why I'm making Vicious like Vash, that's just me. I'm a very strange girl. I named this session after my favorite Rolling Stones song, it's truly a gem. So that was Part Two!

**: Part Three-Friends**-Remaining Bebop crewmembers meet at a picnic. Electra triuphantly returns! She will be playing the part of Faye's Girlfriend. Yes, I am replacing Jessica, sorry Jessica, maybe I can make you a bit character. This is your fault Nabeshin! I have a muse named Nabeshin now, who won't get off my tail! Julia and Vicious show up on the Bebop and secrets are revealed! Jade meets his true love.


	3. Friends

**I do not own Bebop.**

**Part Three: Friends**

**June 26, 2074**

**Faye's POV**

It's been two years since Spike vanished. Today is another one of those days, we always have two. One on his birthday and the day he left us, November 11. Eventhough there was no dead body to claim. I'm not giving up hope that he might be alive. He must be alive, I have this feeling that he is. So he can see his child, well, children, one is a very strange and enchanted boy that I named Jade. We also have a beautiful girl that I named Morgana, but she was adopted.

We always held the picnic at a huge park near Mars General Hospital. It was always around the rose garden gazebo that was near the edge of the park. It was a small get together, Jet, Electra, Jade, and Me.

Yes, Jet and I are only friends. He's like a surrogate father and Jade loves him. No, I'll never go near another man again and I'll never take Spike back.

I have found someone, someone from Bebop's past, a wonderful woman. Electra, yes, Vincent's old girlfriend. We met in the park. Last year when Jade started walking, he took off. I was so worried, Jet and I ran all over the park looking for him. I did find him, the little fuzzy one.

I'm so happy that Electra is with me now.

"Remember the day we met." I said.

She held me closer. "Yeah, I was in a blue funk that day, but suddenly you came in and cheered me up."

**Electra's POV**

I never had such a hard time. The Red Dragon fiasco was my first I.S.S.P. job since leaving Cherious. I was now part of the Crime Scene Investigation Unit. I was at the scene after the building blew up. Rumors were that the three old men that were in charge had explosives placed throughout the structure.

Well, I had only heard stories about The Red Dragons. I knew that they were a corrupt syndicate. Oh well, the case is closed, ancient history. But it was such a mess, it sucks to be CSI sometimes. It's not a pretty job.

At least I had a very helpful bounty hunter by the name of Mike Yamada to ID the corpses. It was nice of him to pay for all the funerals and to get help for the grieving families.

I still wonder who was that man that brought down the Red Dragons, he was a mystery. What happened to the couple that was leaving the scene and did they have any connection to the Dragons? Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

My mind wanders over to Spike Spiegel. I wonder where that green haired bounty hunter went off to? He simply vanished, like he wasn't there, I don't know if he was alive or not. What was he? Was he a butterfly? A ghost with regrets that is just wandering the world like a free spirit? He was a very strange man.

I light a cigarette and sigh; my girlfriend broke off our engagement a few weeks ago. Yeah, you guessed it, I'm gay.

I still miss Vincent in a way.

Crazy goth.

Man, my life feels like hell. I close my eyes and smell the roses combining with the smoke from my cigarette. I'm now relaxed, but I feel like I am not alone.

I open my eyes and I see a little boy with curly green hair and garnet eyes. He was standing in the doorway; he must have been only a year old. My god, he looks exactly like Spike.

I call out to him. "Spike!"

The little boy gave me a puzzled look. "Jade not Spike."

Is this a dream? No, it can't be! Where did this kid come from?

"Hello. Where are you from?" I ask.

The little boy blinked and sat down next to me.

"Bebop." He said in a little voice.

He was from that ship! He had on a little blue denim jumpsuit, a yellow shirt, and a little Jade pendant around his neck. Well, he is wearing Spike's usual colors.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I ask him.

He was quiet, then he pointed outside. "Dad sleeping, mom is Faye."

Faye. That name was awfully familiar.

I sat close to him. "Well, maybe your mom will come in here, so stay and talk with me a little. Tell me your name."

He wasn't too much for words. "Spiegel."

Spiegel, Spike Spiegel? Is this Spike's child? Then who's the mother and where is Spike? It would be so nice to see him once again.

"Is Spike Spiegel your father?" I sighed.

The little boy nodded. "He sleeping."

Suddenly a beautiful woman came in. Who is this goddess, I think I'm in love again.

Then I saw the sun on her face, it was Faye Valentine!

**End of Electra's Flashback/Faye's Flashback...**

I finally found Jade! He was in the gazebo talking gibberish to a beautiful lady with hazel eyes and black cherry colored hair. She turned around and faced me, it was Electra!

"Jade! There you are, you had me scared to death." I came over to him.

"Is this your son?" She said sweetly.

It is her! Electra! The woman that helped us put Vincent to justice. It was truly love at first sight.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. He takes after that troublemaking father of his."

"Are you and Spike married?" She asks.

I start to laugh out loud. "Married? I wouldn't marry him if he had 999 billion woolongs. Spike was just a one night stand, that means nothing to me now. I prefer to date women."

"Well, Jade is very cute." Then she asks. "Where is Spike?"

I don't even know what happened to him.

I tilt my head. "I don't know if he's dead or alive. But he's dead to me."

"Faye, I'm so sorry." She says softly.

He deserved it! He had it coming! He paid his debt to society!

No, I shouldn't say that about him. He was the father of my children and he was my former one time fling before coming out of the closet.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I picked up Jade and began to head out. What the hell am I doing? I can't leave her. Go to her!

"Hey, I was just wondering. Would you like to have coffee one day?" She asked.

Please, will you be my girlfriend?

I turned around; "Sure sounds good."

She gave me a smile. "That's great, then we can take it from there after."

"Hey so are you still at Cherious?" I asked.

She chuckled darkly; "I don't work for those people anymore, I work for the I.S.S.P. The CSI Division. The gruesome part of police work."

She had the tough job.

"I'm still a bounty hunter on the Bebop." I shrugged; "Hey, it's my home."

After that, it was the beginning of a beautiful romance. I learned that she was in charge of investigating the Red Dragon headquarters explosion.

**Our first night together was pretty sweet.**

Electra had made us a great dinner and we were watching a movie.

"So, Spike was the one who brought down the Red Dragon Syndicate?" Electra said with interest.

I nodded; "Yes, he was once one of their executives."

She sighed; "Spike, I can't believe it. But I knew he was not an ordinary bounty hunter."

Still, I wonder if she had found any evidence.

"I know you are with CSI and you had the gruesome task of going through all the rubble and stuff. So, did you find any trace of him? Some hair? A body part? A shred of clothing?" I asked.

"I went through all the DNA, all the debris, I even asked some survivors. But the surviving members were frightened to tell me. Like they were all sworn to some secret. Spike is among the missing Faye, so is that Vicious guy, also a Shin and a Julia DiCaprio are missing too." She shook her head. "So there's nothing, as if he wasn't there. He was either vaporized or the couple who were in that car took him away. They probably hid the body somewhere or like your son says, he's alive."

I took a sip of wine. "I heard enough."

We looked into each other's eyes, she changes the subject.

"Tell me Faye, have you ever been with a woman?" She said putting her glass down.

"No." I shook my head. "I've only been with Spike and that was all."

"Spike. Forget that name, that name has no meaning for us right now." Electra ran a hand through my hair. "There is no Spike, he doesn't exist tonight. There's only you and I."

My eyes cast down. "You're right."

"But do you still have feelings for him?" She asked.

I gazed at her again but this time with love. "I don't love him anymore and even if he's still alive I will never dream of taking him back."

"Let me make you forget him Faye." She took my face in her hands and kissed me.

I was a little nervous at first because it felt a little strange kissing another woman.

Wait, I did kiss Edward, well, I don't know if it was a kiss, I was blowing air into her mouth. Or maybe that my obsession with Spike was so great that I thought she was him. She kind of looked like Spike when she was younger. Long arms and legs, big hands and feet, poufy hair, big stupid grin, thin and lanky, weird looking eyes, full of energy, and most of all annoying.

They deserve each other. Maybe he's with Ed on Earth.

I'm with Electra, I don't want you Spike. You can stay with that angel of yours or maybe you can ride off into the sunset with that red haired goddess. Now I know who that goddess in the dream was. It was Ed, oh well. The little brat finally got what she wanted. I felt like I had shut the door on my past. Goodbye Spike, Ed can keep you! As for Julia, sweet Julia, you can stay with Vicious! Damn Vicious, you're the luckiest who man ever lived.

Electra was that woman in the same dream and I had finally found my soulmate.

Electra began ravaging my mouth. I started to moan as she kissed my neck.

She led me to the bedroom, where we undressed, Electra laid me down and began to touch me in places that aroused me. No words were spoken between us. This beautiful goddess was with me and all was right with the world.

The day after all thoughts of Spike faded away like the sun burning off the morning haze.

I was now complete.

**End of Flashback...**

I had my arm around Electra, then I looked over at the park, "Where is Jade?"

I saw Jet rush towards the pond where Jade was playing.

Jade was chasing the swans, "Swimming birds! Swimming birds!"

Jet grabbed Jade and picked him up. "There you are!"

Jade giggled; "Jade has been found!"

Jet carried Jade over and put him on the ground. "Go play in there. We're going to be having lunch soon."

Jade ran onto the playground, there was a little blonde haired girl who looked awfully familiar. Those long yellow locks and queenly face, the face of an angel named Julia. But she also had these blue-grey eyes that seemed to haunt me to the core.

There's a disturbance in The Force. Jade sometimes calls me Mommy Vader, I better act the part. Friggin Vicious, where is he? Where are you, I know you're here. The girl looked at Jade and started to approach him.

The Senas were here too, but they were in the background, observing. We keep in touch secretly and I happen to visit often.

Morgana was on the playground with a big ball, the ball rolled off and went towards me.

I picked it up. "Morgana come here."

"Hello mama." She said sweetly. "How are you?"

I give her the ball. "I'm doing fine. Morgana, do you know anything about your father, your real father?"

She bounced the ball. "Spike Spiegel, a friend. He's not gone, he's alive mama."

I paused; "You too? You're just like your brother. Hey, you better go back to your mom and dad. Your brother's here and well, you know."

Her deep garnet eyes looked a little sad. "I understand, but I will say hello to Jade."

Morgana ran off and said hello to Jade who was playing with the little girl before running off to her adoptive parents. I watched them go, maybe one day Jade will get to know Morgana, but not now.

A little later, Allison MacDool-Nicks came by and performed a few songs before her concert at The Mars Hippodrome.

Mike Yamada walked up to me. "The crazy kid saved my life you know. Have you found him yet?"

"There's no trace of him anywhere." I shook my head.

Mike walked up to Jet.

"So how's business Mike?" Jet asked.

He sighed; "I've been catching the bad guys, the wife is doing well, and our daughter is going to be attending middle school. Then there's Daniel Hepburn, have you brought him on the team yet? I can't take Daniel on, because I hope to retire in a few years."

There was something about Mike, could he actually be Mao Yenrai?

Jet shook his head; "I keep missing him."

"Well, I gotta be going, see ya." Mike walked away.

Then a very familiar looking couple came by to see us. She was dressed in a long black dress, sunglasses, and had long blonde hair. She also had a big floppy sunhat on. Her companion wore a black suit, dark Ray Bans, and had silvery white hair. Mike Yamada came up to them and they had a long talk. Then Mike and the couple stared at us, and started laughing really hard. There was something crazy going on.

**Jade's POV**

Jade was on the playground, suddenly this girl came up to Jade. Mean looking girl, big meanie she was.

"Hello." She said in a little voice.

We played for a while on the swings and stuff.

"Your daddy is mean." I shout; "My mama says that he killed my daddy, but Jade knows he didn't. What did he do to Spike?"

She pouted; "My daddy is a good man and I am never going to tell you what happened! You, you green boy!"

Jade pulled her hair, then she slapped Jade, which Jade scream and run away.

**Faye's POV**

I heard a child scream and Electra and I saw Jade bolt from the playground and into the gazebo.

I snapped at the retreating boy. "What did you do Jade?"

Jade started talking; he's not bad for a child of two years old. "Jade did nothing! Jade was playing with a little girl, then she called Jade a green boy. She hurt Jade feelings so Jade ran away from her. Mean girl coming and there she is!"

Suddenly, that little blonde girl came to join them. She jumped right into the man's arms. I think she was the one who was teasing Jade. I knew it, that was Diana, the one that Jet had told me about.

Vicious waved and shouted, "Bye Mao-I mean, Mike-o!"

Mike walked to his car. "Bye Daniel and Judy!"

I whispered in Jet's ear. "That's Vicious and Julia. Let's make no move yet."

Jet looked at the couple getting ready to approach us. "I can't believe it, Daniel Hepburn is Vicious?"

I silenced Jet. "Shh."

Suddenly the lady came over to me and spoke with a little sadness. She also looked at Electra for a moment.

Julia put on the dramatics. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I feel that you are a strong woman and that you'll move on. But you should never give up hope my dear."

I'll play along.

I asked her. "Did Spike know you?"

Julia giggled; "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Judy and my husband's name is Daniel. Spike used to frequent our café a lot. The Talkers Café on Mars, before we closed shop and moved to Venus. Daniel and I are sad that he's gone, he was such a very good friend of ours."

Her husband came over with the little girl.

The girl pointed; "Daddy look! The green boy is in the gazebo!"

Jade suddenly appeared and pointed to the little girl. "Jade is not green! You Moon Hunter Girl!"

The girl responded. "You're a rock boy!"

Jade cut that out.

I shouted at him. "Jade! Stop being rambunctious."

"Meanie and Jujube girl!" Jade gave her a raspberry and ran back into the gazebo. He peeped his head out and gave her a little smile. "Jade thinks you're pretty!"

"You're cute!" The little girl giggled and her father smiled, that's strange.

I never saw Vicious smile before, he looks happy. I took another look wow he looks really handsome. What the hell happened to him?

Then I looked at the couple with their kid. Julia and Vicious are so happy. Could it be that little girl brought them back together? That must be their daughter; Jet told me that her name was Diana. Jade seems to like her though, he seems to like her a lot.

I'll play along with their silly game.

I hugged Electra. "I got over it a while ago, but I still believe that he could be alive. By the way, this is my girlfriend Electra."

The woman began to walk away. "Yeah, you two make a wonderful couple." She looked to Vicious. " I knew it Daniel, you were right! " She turns around and laughs; "Um, well, maybe Spike is alive, chilling out. Maybe he could be in a harem, controlled by a Venusian Princess, or maybe the prison on Pluto, or held captive by Princess Kaguya, or a mental institution, or that hippie spacestation. We have to go now Hon, take care, Faye."

Julia, Vicious, and Diana walked away and got into a blue convertible. The car was something on Earth that was known as a Rambler. They have a blue car? But the news said the car was green. That must have been Vicious and Julia who had left the building that night. But where was Spike? Where was he? Did they leave him there letting his body be consumed by the flames? Crushed beneath twisted metal and concrete?

No, Julia said something about him being alive. Jet also tells me that Vicious doesn't take any lives. What is going on here?

Jet puts his hand on my shoulder. "There they go eluding us again. Are you okay Faye?"

I wasn't in shock or anything. "I'm fine Jet. Nah, I think I'll go after them."

Electra stared at the departing couple in amazment; "Vicious and Julia DiCaprio? They're alive! Faye you have to go after them!"

I held her close to me; "Not yet Lex, I want to wait a while."

I heard a small voice near me. "Jujube! Meanie! Pretty Moon Girl!" Then he started in a singsong voice that reminded me of Ed. "Jade love Moon Girl! Jade marry Moon Girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Jade. You remind me of Ed, you pipsqueak." I look down and see Jade dancing around me.

Jet laughed as he watched Jade do his little dance.

I watched Jade for a while. "We have to do something about that third person thing, Jet."

"Jade's father is alive, he's over there!" He's pointing to that hospital again.

"Baby, don't start." I sighed.

Jet looked over to me. "Well, if you want to catch them, you'd better hurry."

"Oh okay! Jade, sweetie, mama has to catch Meanie and Jujube, mama will be right back!" I raced towards the car shouting, "Julia! Vicious! Get back here! Get back here! Tell me where Spike is!"

I stopped and watched the blue car peel down the street.

I could hear them shout; "Bye Faye!"

Electra gave me a puzzling look. "So that was the mysterious Vicious and Julia and you let them get away."

I put my arm around her. "Yeah, I'll get them next time baby."

Jet ran up next to me. "Man, they're quick."

I caught my breath. "Forget it! Let's not waste our time with them anymore, let them come to us instead!"

"That sounds good. Now let's get back to Jade before he causes trouble somewhere." Electra said as she looked back.

We walked back to the rose garden Jade was chasing butterflies.

He asked himself a strange question. "Is Jade a butterfly or a boy?"

I remember an ancient Chinese story that my father told me once about a man who asked himself if he was a butterfly or a man.

"Jade you're a boy, not a butterfly and don't talk like that!" I told him.

Little Jade he is a miniature replica of Spike, with his fuzzy moss green hair, and deep garnet eyes.

He also has his father's personality.

He spun around with his arms like wings. "Jade will fly away one day!"

"Come here Little Happiness!" I open my arms to him.

I watch him run over to me, I give him a kiss and a hug. My baby, I loved him so much.

I remember the day he first asked me about his father.

**Faye's Flashback...**

"Jade's friends have a mama and papa. Jade have a mama, but Jade's dad is not here. You keep telling Jade he's an Oni and people look at Jade like Jade is weird or something." I heard a small voice behind me. "Mama, what is an Oni?"

"Oni are mean spirits. But that's not your father. Your father's name is Spike Spiegel and he is not an Oni. I just say that because I used to be very pissed off at him." I grumbled.

His garnet eyes were looking up at me one day after he had heard me mention Spike's name. "Spike Spiegel? Why you pissed off at Spike Spiegel?"

Tears streamed down my face. "Because he left us alone baby."

"Jade's dad! Mama where you meet him?" He asked.

The boy has a lot of questions.

I remembered that day. "I met him while dealing cards at a casino before I came here."

"Mama, what does he look like? Jade wants to see him! Jade wants to see his daddy right now!" He demanded.

I never showed him a picture of his father, should I let him know who Spike is?

I gave him a thin metal box. "This is what he looked like Jade. Open it."

Jade opened it and inside was a holopicture of Spike. "He looks like Jade. Mama, he's thin and tall, will Jade look like that?"

"Keep practicing your Jeet Kun Do and you will." I watched him as looked at his father's silly grin and those eyes of his.

He shut it and handed it back to me. "Thank you mama."

I gently pushed it away. "Keep it Jade, I don't want to be reminded of that Lunkhead ever again."

He put it in his pocket and asked curiously, "Why you call dad a Lunkhead? What is a Lunkhead?"

I tried to tell him the best I can. "It's a silly name I used to call your father when he did something stupid. A Lunkhead is an idiot."

"Mama, that is not nice, please don't hate Jade's daddy." He said.

I smiled; "I don't hate him and you shouldn't hate him either."

Secretly, I still hate him. But most of all, I hate lying to my kids.

"Jade will never ever hate Spike. Jade loves Spike. But where is he? Jade wants to see him." He pleaded.

Tears were beginning to flood my eyes. "He's not here."

Jade pouted, his face turning red. "Where is he mama?"

I pushed back the tears. "He's dead. Your father is in the Summerlands or whatever place witches call it."

"Daddy's a witch?" He asked.

"Yes Jade, your father is a witch." I remember he told me that once, that's how his father brought him up.

Jade took the holopicture and stared at it again. "Jade wants to be just like him."

"Jade, I just hope that you don't end up dead like him." I said concerned.

Jade shook his head. "No mama, he's alive! Daddy is in deep sleep. Jade knows he's alive."

I gave him a kiss. "Oh Jade. Believe what ever you want. If he's alive, then you can believe that."

But Spike Spiegel is long dead to me.

That was the day we started the big debate.

Jade goes on and on about Spike being alive.

Oh well, I'll never let this boy go, but there will be a day when I will have to let him fly away.

I have a bad feeling that Spike will return and he'll take Jade from me.

Stay dead Spike, stay away from Jade.

I hold him close to me. "Mama will always protect you. Little Happiness."

**End Flashback...**

My mind wanders back to Vicious and Julia. Ye Gods, those guys will have some explaining to do once I get a hold of them. Ye Gods? I need to stop watching Inuyasha with Jade.

I let go of Jade and he asks me another question. "Are Ed and Ein here yet, mama?"

Ed. I don't think she's coming; she has never come to these things. Must have found her father and forgot all about us. Did she forget about Spike too? I don't think so, she's wanted Spike ever since  
she's seen him. That little Lolita.

Then there's Ein, I hope that thing was dead I hated that dog. I shouldn't say that though, he did listen to me once when I told him about my ex-boyfriend/conman lawyer. Whitney Matsumoto, that no good jerk. If only I could kill that fat bastard.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Faye."

Jade's eyes lit up as he saw Ed and Ein. "Mama, look!"

I see Ed with an older woman with red hair. But when I looked at Ed, she hardly looked like the wild child I knew a while back. She had developed quite well, very beautiful. Quite well, what a body, her chest area had gone from flat to twin peaks. If Spike were around, he would fall in love with her in a heartbeat. She was wearing a little make up and the blush on her cheeks had seemed to have vanished. She was dressed in a long thin black gown, her red gold hair falling down past her waist.

Oh Jesus Christ on a stick! Ein was on a leash; I can't believe that stupid fleabag was still alive.

Ed rushed to me.

Tears ran down the girls face. "Faye. Is it true? Is Spike dead?"

I shake my head, "I don't know, Electra never found a body."

She stopped talking in third person and was very calm. She was definitely a lady now, a modern day Eliza Doolittle. "That must be Jade, he's really cute."

"She loves Jade's Daddy! Daddy and Dream Girl! Daddy marries Dream Girl!" Jade is singing again, he is a wild little spirit.

"He's a funny boy, Faye." I saw Ed blush as Jade sang his little song.

"Jade!" I plead with him to stop.

"No!" He shouts

"Jade, be good." Jet told him.

"Daddy beat up the meanie, but meanie is nice now. Meanie goes away with Jujube. Moon Girl makes the meanie nice. Then daddy falls down!" He pointed his finger like a gun. "Bang!" He fell down on the grass making snoring noises.

"Jade, stop that!" I yell.

He gets off the ground and stands. He takes a cherry lollypop out of his jacket pocket and puts it in his mouth. Then he puts his hands in his pockets and mutters, "Whatever mama."

Ed approaches Jade. "Faye, look at him. He takes after Spike. If Spike ever comes back, I think you two would make a great couple."

"Mama likes girls! Mama gay!" Jade shouted.

I cast my eyes down. "Yes, that is Spike's son all right." Then I put my arms around Electra. "Spike and I, will never be together Ed. You remember Electra, she's my girlfriend now."

"Hey Electra, how are you?" They embrace.

"Ed, you're beautiful!" Electra sighs. "You're so grown up now, so different than that girl I saw a long time ago."

She shrugs; "You haven't changed either, so you and Faye are girlfriends, that's cool."

I hold Electra closer. "Yes, I'm a lesbian. Electra is my soulmate. That means Spike is finally yours, if he's alive that is." Am I drunk or something, why did I say that?

"Okay." Ed looks at us both, her face is still a bit red. Although, she seemed to be a little embarassed and somewhat relieved. "It's so great to see you again Electra! So Faye, how old is Jade?"

Jade held up two fingers. "Jade is two years old. You Ed? Is that Ein-friend?"

Ed smiles; "Yeah, that's me kid. That's the famous Ein over there, I bet your mom has told you stories about us, hasn't she?"

"Mama says good things about Ed and she sorta likes Ein. You gave mama, daddy, and Jet bad mushrooms, but it was a funny story though. Then there was the horrible jelly monster that came out of the lobster and that bit all of you. You not get sick from it? Why you not get sick? Then there was the game master, then mama ran off to Callista and daddy went to find Jujube, but got the Meanie instead. You guys had too much fun." He gave her a lollypop.

I saw Ed take the lollypop and she started to laugh, "Jade, you'll have crazy adventures too, don't worry. You know Jade; you're just as sweet as your dad. I just hope he will come back, I believe in my heart he will and you probably do too."

"Jade knows daddy will return." Jade gave her a hug. "Jade knows that you love Spike and Jade loves you too."

Ed gave him a hug before letting him go. "Faye, he is so beautiful and smart."

Spike is forever hers. But heck, they would make such a lovely couple, if Spike suddenly makes his presence known.

"Thank you, Edward." I suddenly look at Electra and smile.

Then he walked up and pointed at me. "Ha! Poppycock mama! Jade's dad is at that hospital over there. Daddy is sleeping, but daddy very cold."

Jade, I wish you would stop that, we called that hospital and they said that they have nothing on him. "Jade I told you no. Your father is not there." Then I said it. "Give it up Jade, he's dead!"

Ed put her hand on her chest. "Faye, don't say that."

"Ed, he always keeps going on about it. It gets tiring after a while. I don't give a damn about your father, Jade! I don't care if he's alive or dead! You're never seeing him!" I snapped; "He's not going to take you away from me!"

Jade looked at me with sad eyes; "Mama, I told you not to hate him!"

Jet growled; "Faye, Spike has a right to see his son."

"Faye Valentine, you're a snake!" Ed hissed; "Your heart is as cold as Callisto itself!"

"Excuse me everyone, but I need to talk to Edward here." I looked at the group, then grabbed Ed's arm. "You and I, need a long talk young lady." We walked over to the tea house. "If you want to find your immortal beloved so badly, why don't you go over to that hospital and see if he's there. Please, be my guest, because I am never going to take that piece of trash back."

"Maybe I will see if he's there. Too bad you didn't find Vicious on Callisto instead of Gren, I think you two would have made a lovely couple. Since you two are so much alike!" She growled;

That bitch.

I snapped; "You little brat! Don't you ever say that I am like Vicious, I am nothing like him! Besides, the Vicious I saw today is nothing like the one from the past. He's Daniel Hepburn now, the great bounty hunter, the protector of the innocent. Ignorant child!"

"You know Faye, I am not that clueless child anymore, but sometimes I feel like I am always trapped in time as that 13 year old brat! So one day I just decided to grow up. But what about you? What did you find Faye? Did your memories come back? Did you find where you belonged? Did you find your mansion on the hill, with your family waiting for you with open arms?" Her words were like daggers, I took a second look and I thought I saw Spike Spiegel giving me an evil smirk. "Because, I found  
out that you returned to the Bebop after I left Faye."

I wanted to smack that damn smirk off her face.

I slapped her hard; "You little bitch! Okay, okay, you want the truth! I found nothing! Just ruins! I had nowhere to go!"

She rubbed her cheek. "That hurt Faye! Hey, why didn't you ask your old friend Sally for more information? Isn't investigating one of the bounty hunting tools? Why didn't you have a longer talk with her?"

She was digging those daggers in deep, how did she get to be such a bitch?

I shook my head, what am I doing to our friendship? This fighting is stupid.

I took a deep breath and sighed; "I'm sorry Ed. My memories did come back, but nothing good came out of it. When I got back to Sally, she had already passed away. Her daughter told me everything she knew and I found out that after I was put in cryogenic freeze, my whole family was killed by a falling meteor in Shanghai."

"I'm really sorry Faye." She said, then walked off towards the hospital. "I'm going to see if Spike is in there."

I watched her go, then I went back to the others in the rose garden.

"Where did my daughter go?" The older woman asked me.

I recognized her as the actress, Barbara Taurasi. "Ms. Taurasi, your daughter went to the hospital to see if Spike is there."

We waited 20 minutes, then Ed came back, her face was red and her cheeks, streaked with tears. "He's not there, but he has to be, he just has to be."

"They lie!" There goes Jade.

"One thing about Jade, he's just like his father with his mouth and actions." I watched the chibi Spike for a while.

He gave me a little smirk.

Jade stuck out his tongue that was red from the lollypop. "They lie! Lie! Lie! Lie! You lie, shrew mama!"

He's just a kid, but he doesn't stop.

"Jade, don't ever say that to me!" I snapped.

Jade growled and grabbed Ein's leash from Ed. Then he ran into the gazebo again. "Ein come with Jade! You and Jade hide from the big people!" Ein followed him.

"Faye, maybe he could be a John Doe over there." Then she touched her mother's arm. "Mom, can I stay with them for a while."

The older woman put her arms around her. "Of course Rhiannon, I want to go to that film festival on Vine St. I'll meet you at the house after, okay."

"Jade, get out of that gazebo!" I watched Jade walk out with Ein by his side.

"I want Ein!" Jade grabbed Ein. "Ein-friend! Daddy finds Ein! Ein find daddy for Jade!" Ein started barking and Jade was laughing.

"See you later mom!" I saw her wave goodbye to her mother.

"It was great meeting all of you!" She waved back at us.

Jet rubbed his chin. "Hey, isn't that Barbara Taurasi, the actress?"

"Yeah, that's my mom Jet." She said with a smile.

I watched as Ed and Ein rejoin our little circle. She looks so grown-up well she is 17.

"Did she just call you Rhiannon?" I ask.

Ed gave Ein a pat on the head. "Yeah, that was my birth name, it was given to me by my mother. I never found my father Faye. Remember what Sister Clara said about him not being a model father. She was right, after I left Bebop; I was trying to look for him. I searched and searched, never found him I guess he cared more about his job. But my mother found me. She found me while she was making a movie. So, I moved to Mars where she took me in and cared for me. I'm in school now and I'm studying to go to The Mars Academy of Drama and Music."

My goodness has she matured. "So, you want to come over to our picnic table for something to eat."

She nodded. "Sure, we can talk about the old times and stuff."

**A Few Years Later...A lot of years, um, yeah.**

**Vicious' POV**

After I woke up and ate breakfast.

I said to my wife. "Julia, I'm calling the hospital to check on Spike."

I call the hospital and an attendant answers. I ask for Cryogenics and they put me through.

"Hi, I'm checking on the condition of Spike Spiegel." I asked.

"There is no Spike Spiegel here sir." The woman on the other end tells me.

I froze, this can't be true. "Say what? My wife and I dropped him off a few years ago on the morning of November 12, 2071! The doctor's name was Okafor!"

A pause. "Well, here is Dr. Okafor's archive. I have a record for a Mike Siegel who was dropped off by a Julia and Daniel Hepburn."

Sigh. "I am Daniel Hepburn the Greatest Bounty Hunter Who Ever Lived! The doctor's name was Okafor! Benjamin Okafor. The patients name is Spike Spiegel! That's S-P-I-K-E S-P-I-E-G-E-L! "

"Sorry Mr. Hepburn. We'll correct that. As for Mr. Spiegel, he's doing fine and is almost perfect." She said nervously.

"Good, thank you." I hang up the phone.

I call out. "Julia! Diana! Get ready, we're going to visit the Bebop, now!"

Diana bounded out. "I want to see that boy again!"

She is so captivated with this boy. "Yes, Di. I think he'll be there."

Spike's son, I remember the little squirt, I wonder what he looks like now.

**May 26, 2082-Jade's Birthday**

**Jet's POV**

It's morning on The Bebop and I have never felt better. I'm doing better on bounties and have a girlfriend named Ashley.

Spike has been gone for 11 years, but he left us with a boy named Jade. He looks and acts just like the kid, he even flies like him.

Two years ago, Doohan stopped by, it was a shock though, he had a girlfriend with him!

Doohan with a woman? This was a very rare sight. The lady named Amelia, she was the one who designed and built Jade's Ship. She kind of reminds me of that woman who was in those old movies, you know, Adams Rib, Desk Set, On Golden Pond. Later, she overheard me talking about Daniel Hepburn, she laughed!

She told me that Daniel, was her son and that she'd talk some sense into that woman of his about joining the Bebop. That was a surprise, Vicious has a mother!

Last year, Jade got his own bounty hunter's license. But there are two birthday wishes that he has always wanted to come true.

One wish is to see his father for the first time. He's only seen Spike in pictures and once on a dvd that Faye made. We decided to all take a day off and Faye decided to shoot a home movie. Spike was being his usual self. Jade was in awe as he watched. It was a fishing trip on Ganymede, it was Ed, Spike, Ein, me, and Faye at the camera.

Faye doesn't want Jade to be like his father, but Jade looks up to him. I feel that the kid is destined to be like Spike. The boy never gives up hope; he keeps his fathers cabin and the Swordfish II in great shape.

He's hoping that he'll see Spike one day; he keeps saying that he's alive and I think it's true.

The second wish is to see that blonde haired girl again that he had met at the park a few years ago. A girl named Diana, the daughter of Vicious and Julia.

Then there's Faye. Faye and I quit smoking for a little while before and after Jade was born. Jade hates smoking, he doesn't do it. So we usually smoke outside or when he's not in.

Faye still drinks and gambles with Electra. Yeah, Electra, she and Faye have been going out for a while. Oh well, things never change, but Faye can't take men anymore. The only one for Faye is Electra, Faye thinks of Spike as a friend and that is it.

Then suddenly a blue Rambler appears in the hangar.

I call to Faye. "Hey, Vicious and Julia are here!"

I walked into the hangar and saw a man with silvery white hair and a woman with a young girl around Jade's age come out of the car. It was Daniel Hepburn without the sunglasses and coat. He kept his mouth closed and looked away for a second. Faye was right, they finally came to us instead. Well, well, Vicious, Julia, and Moon Girl, well, I'm going to see what their story is.

"Are you Jet Black?" Julia asked.

I gave her a smile. "Yes, I am Jet Black. Please come in."

I led them to the living quarters where they sat on the couch.

Diana tapped me on the shoulder. "Is the little green haired boy here?"

He's no longer little; I can say that he's about 4 or 5 inches shorter than Spike.

I pointed towards the the hangar. "He's down that hallway, I think he's cleaning the Swordfish II right now."

She smiled. "Thanks Mr. Black."

She ran down the hallway, this girl was very polite.

**Jade's POV**

Today is my birthday. Right now, I'm cleaning my father's ship; I need to get it ready for him when he shows up.

It's something, every time on my birthday I get something really good. Two years ago, I got a ship from Vicious' Mom who happens to be Doohan's girlfriend. Doohan happens to be a good friend of my father. Last year I got my own bounty hunters license. What will I get this year? I have two big wishes.

The best gift would be to meet my father, the great Spike Spiegel. Mom would tell me all about him. She told me that I looked just like him, that he was great at Jeet Kun Do, loved Jazz, loved good food, was a great pilot, a dynamic shooter, and loved to make jokes. I have a picture of him in my room; he looks like the kind of guy you can trust. Mom said that he was a gentleman and a joker. I know my mother hates him now, I can live with that. I remember asking her where he was once; she told me he was dead. I have always told her that he isn't, when I always see that hospital near the park. I just sense that he's there, surrounded by cold and in a deep sleep.

Rhiannon once said something about a cryogenics wing. I think she's right about it.

Mom says that I'm pretty intelligent and strange I guess I am.

I'm also pretty good at predicting things, like what dogs will win at the track or I can sense a bountyhead an inch away. But when mom wins or Jet succeeds, I always get rewarded with half.

Oh yeah, I had another wish. My other wish is to see that girl, the one that I met in the park. She called me a green boy at one time. So I called her Moon Girl, Jet told me that her name was Diana. She was a pretty little blonde who was with her parents, two people that my father knew in the past. I wonder where she is now?

**Diana's POV**

I quietly walk down the hall and see the hangar. I'm a bit nervous. What will he look like, I wonder if he has a girlfriend? If he does, it'll break my heart. Will he remember me? I walk into the hangar and I see 4 ships, I know Swordfish is rose red, mom and dad told me. I scan the hangar and see a tall green haired boy dressed in a blue shirt and brown pants scrubbing the rose colored ship. I am amazed at how handsome he had become, I think I'm in love.

**Jade's POV**

"Hello green haired boy, how are you?" I heard a girl's voice.

I look over my shoulder, I see an angel. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember Rock Boy?" She asked.

I remember now, she's much older. "You're that girl from the park, aren't you? Moon Girl."

She was dressed in blue jeans and had on a small red sweater. "The name is Diana Juliana DiCaprio Hepburn. But call me Diana."

"Hi Diana." I finished cleaning Swordfish and walked over to her. "I am Jade Lee Valentine Spiegel."

I offered my hand and there was a spark when she touched it. "That's a good sign."

I sat down on the steps. "So, what have you been doing all this time?"

She joined me. "Oh, I have been going to Kennedy Academy in Neo Manhattan. My favorite subjects are music and law. I also play basketball. Where do you go to school?"

She goes to that place! Rich kids go there.

I shrugged; "I go to Mars Academy here in Tharsis, I get out early when the Bebop is called away."

She grabbed my arm. "You're a bounty hunter?"

I felt a blush coming on. "Well, yeah, but I do mostly the computer work."

She let go of my arm and jumped off the stairs. "My dad is a bounty hunter, he's caught a lot of bad guys. My mom is a Neo Manhattan judge."

"Your father is Daniel Hepburn, the great bounty hunter!" I said with excitement.

She sighed, "Yeah that's him, but he likes it when you call him Vicious."

"Jet has always wanted him to join the Bebop." I told her.

She looked at me with her beautiful blue-gray eyes. "I don't know Jade, my dad prefers to work alone or with mom. But maybe we will join the Bebop, because he's always been asking mom if we can join."

I remember mom telling me that Julia was an assassin and Vicious was a guy who did the syndicate's dirty work. Just like my dad, but that's another story.

"So, hasn't your father ever killed any of the bad guys?" I asked.

She ran over to the Marlin and grabbed my basketball out from under it. "No, he doesn't like killing people."

Is this the Vicious that my mother told me about? "That's shocking."

She bounced the ball. "What's so shocking, he just doesn't like to kill people. It was some promise that he made to an old friend of his."

The name Mao Yenrai came to my mind.

"I'm glad that he doesn't harm people like he used to." I told her.

She spun the ball on her finger. "Me too."

I watched her dribble this girl has style.

I still watched her. "So do you want to play?"

She smirked. "I can beat you at this game."

I got up from the stairs and walked over to her. "Really, I have beaten school girls at basketball."

She grinned, "Yeah, wanna make a bet? I wasn't named Diana for nothing."

"After Diana Taurasi? Not Diana the Moon Goddess. The Huntress herself." I asked.

She paused, "Yeah, but it seems like you already knew my name."

I shrugged, "It just came to me. Things come to me in pictures or visions sometimes."

She threw the ball at me. "You're a strange boy Jade Spiegel, but I like you very much."

I caught the ball. "If I win, we go out on a date."

What is she offering? "My father has told me that your mother is a gambler. So, I'll up the ante. If I win, you become my boyfriend."

I set up the two nets on the Bebop's runway. "Fine, I accept your challenge."

"Good, I'm ready!" I threw the ball into the air.

Diana ran off with it. I saw that she made a 3 pointer.

This is going to be a long game.

**Jet's POV**

Suddenly Faye came into the room, her face turned red. "Julia? Vicious! I have waited for this moment! You have finally come to me at last!" She growled.

Not the Mommy Vader act!

"Faye, be nice." I told her.

Faye found her target and pounced on Vicious, pinning him to the couch with her hands wrapped around his neck. "Where the hell is he? What did you do with Spike?"

I got up and grabbed a hold on one of Faye's arms. Geez, she was strong. "There will be none of this! Faye. Release him!"

"Command denied, Captain." She hissed.

I could hear Vicious cough out something. "Sp-Spike. I know where he is."

Julia grabbed her by the collar. "Faye, stop give him time to explain. He's not the guy he was, stop it! Wow! She must really be working out."

"Take it easy Faye! That is no way to treat one of our guests." I pulled again.

Faye released Vicious from her iron grip. "As you wish."

Sometimes I picture a long flowing black cloak behind her.

I growled; "I'm tired of that stupid Vader impersonation of yours. Just chill out!"

Faye sneered at me, then looked back at them. "I knew it was you two at the park. What is going on here and did you have a change of heart Vicious? Where is Spike?"

"Yes, I had a change of heart Faye, I had a child with Julia and got her back! I also let Mao Yenrai live, how's that? I'll also tell you where Spike is if you won't kill me." He gasped for air.

Faye crossed her arms. "I won't kill you. Just tell me where he is."

I saw Julia rush to his side. "Are you okay Vicious?"

Vicious nodded, "Yes, I am. Are you sure you don't have any cybernetic enhancements Faye?"

Faye smirked; "I don't know, I never checked after I was cryogenically frozen. Although, there were a few surgeries, but I don't know what they were for. Wait, I think one of them was a nice little nip tuck job on my chest. Courtesy of that rat Whitney."

I put my hands on my hips. "So you're actually Vicious and Julia? Tell us then, what happened to Spike?"

Vicious was catching his breath. "Spike is alive."

My eyes lit up as I heard him say that. "Really?"

Vicious sat back on the couch. "We know where Spike is. He's okay; he's just taking a very long nap. You can find him at Mars General Hospital in the Cryogenic Wing. He'll be revived in 3 years."

Faye sat next to Julia. "Jade was actually right. I should have listened to him."

I thought it was Jade's vast imagination. "Your son and his psychic powers, Faye."

Faye sighed. "Jade is psychic, but I don't think he got that from me."

I shook my head. "But when I called that hospital, they told me that there was no Spike Spiegel there."

Julia crossed her arms. "The nurse got the name wrong, she put it down as Mike Siegel not Spike Spiegel. Vicious had them correct it today."

Vicious got up from the couch. "We've said enough, I guess we'll be off."

"Sit back down, Daniel Houghton Hepburn and you too Julia DiCaprio." I said in a stern voice.

"Okay, you got us." Vicious said as they sat back down. "I remember you from the bar, you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes, it was. I have a proposal for you." I have always wanted this guy on the team.

"Sorry, I'm already married." He joked.

"No, it's not that you wise guy. I was wondering if you would like to team up with us?" I asked.

"We'll think about it." He said as he got up again. "Now we have to go get our daughter. Diana is probably with that boy."

Julia looks around. "Oh yes, Jade."

I shook my head; both of Jade's wishes came true. "Yeah, she's with Jade."

Vicious got up. "She has always had a crush on him."

I gave him a strange look. "He's always had a crush on her."

Julia put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that little boy."

I shook my head. "He's no longer a little boy, he's almost as tall as Spike."

Faye looks around past the couch and up the stairs. "He was cleaning Swordfish II in the hangar."

Vicious comes over to Julia. "Let's go look for them."

Faye gets up and joins them. "Jade will be very happy to know that he was right about Spike."

We walked out and heard some commotion. Jade and Diana were playing basketball on the ships runway.

I turn to Vicious and Julia. "Hey, would you like to stay?"

Vicious rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure. But I have an appointment in a few hours."

I asked him. "Can you visit Edward for me before you go. Please tell her that Spike is alive."

Vicious nodded; "Sure, where does she live?"

I gave him the address.

We watched as Diana made the final shot, a 3 pointer. "I win!" She cried.

Jade fell down and pounded on the floor. "I've been beaten by a girl! Crap! Crappity! Crap!"

I saw Diana walk over to Jade. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend!"

"Look Julia, our little girl has finally grown up." Vicious joked.

Faye shouted, "Jade! What did I tell you about making bets? Oh, wait. Nevermind."

I just laughed, "Faye, leave him alone. Come on everybody, we're taking Jade out to lunch."

Jade got up and put his arm around Diana, they walked over to us. "Well, one of my wishes has been granted, Jet. I just hope the other one will come true soon."

I just smiled. "It has come true. You were always right, he's there."

His eyes lit up. "I knew it! When is he coming back?"

"In three years." Faye said softly, then she started crying.

Jade gave me a hug. "I can't wait to meet him."

He let go, walked over to Faye and cried in her arms. "It's okay Jade."

She kissed his head then let him go.

He joined Diana who was following Vicious and Julia. "You have to see my mom's Rambler. It's so cool."

Faye and I followed them.

You know, it's strange how enemies can suddenly become friends.

Later that day, Jade asked us if he could get transferred to Kennedy Academy in Neo Manhattan. We all sat in the living quarters.

"Well, can I go?" He asked.

Vicious shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Jade frowned.

"Kennedy Academy is a school for girls." Julia said.

"Oh, well. I'll just visit Diana." I think he's in love with her now.

Suddenly Vicious left, saying that he had to take care of something. He had also asked about Ed and where she was. Julia retreated to a spare room with something that looked like a Playstation and a laptop televison. Faye followed and the neverending Vader vs Vegeta War was born.

Jade and Diana went out for a while.

Vicious came back later with his dog Ayn, happily saying that he had met Ed and Ein and they busted an important bountyhead together.

A month later, Vicious and Julia decided to join us.

Faye and Vicious were now the best of friends.

**June 26 2085...**

**Jade's POV**

I was walking home from Starbucks where I had my usual coffee and cheesecake. I love cheesecake I simply love it! I love it in any flavor or style, my favorite happens to be New York Style with cherries though. I wonder if there is a chocolate mousse cheesecake out there?

Well, I had graduated ahead because of my high scores from Mars Academy a few weeks ago. I guess being around Diana had changed my life. My grades were good, lots of B's, but after I met her; I was getting A's. I was on The Honor Roll and top of my class; I was also great at basketball.

I remember when I first visited Kennedy after school got out. When I got there I saw Diana with a small group of girls.

"Hey, look at that cute guy." I heard one of them say.

Diana turned her head and looked right at me. "That's him."

The six girls around her talked among themselves.

"That's your boyfriend, he's hot." A little redhead said.

Diana said goodbye to her friends and walked down the stairs where I met her.

I heard her friends swoon saying how Diana was a lucky girl.

She gave me a hug; "It's good to see you Jade."

"Hey Diana." She looked pretty cute in her school uniform.

That day we went to her mansion in town, her father likes to collect stray dogs and cats. It was sort of like a zoo, but well maintained. It looked like an old place in California called San Simeon that I saw in a book once. It's standing in a place where my father fought Vicious once. Vicious doesn't want it brought up, because it was too sad for him to tell. But Julia told me what happened in full detail. I just wondered where they got all that money to build it. Diana had told me that her mother inherited a huge estate from her late father. Her grandfather used to be a big actor on Earth. And they also took every Woolong that The Red Dragon Syndicate had. Not only is Vicious good at catching bounties, he's pretty good at hacking too.

Well, I'm happy that I graduated. Mom and Jet are sending me to Neo Manhattan High so I can attend class with Diana.

But today was a special day. Today is my father's birthday and today is the day he comes out of suspended animation. I can't wait to see finally see him, I get to see Spike Spiegel for the first time.

I saw a blue car pull up in front of me near the dock.

"Hey Jade!" I was Diana.

I was very happy to see her. "Diana. How are you?"

She gave me a beautiful smile. "I'm doing fine. Hey, what are you doing right now?"

I shrugged, "I was going somewhere special, but we're probably going to be doing something else tonight, unless there is a bountyhead to catch."

"Well, I have to be home later for a party. You are always invited, Jade. But I have to show you something first." She put the top down.

"What is it?" I said as I jumped into the Rambler and locked the door.

"You'll like it." She started up the car.

I put on my seatbelt. "I hope I will."

"Close your eyes." She said as we drove off.

I closed my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Jade, be patient." She said sweetly.

I smelled roses; we must be near the park. "Okay."

Then I felt that cold, I was shivering. "Jade, are you all right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it just happens when I pass by this certain place. It'll pass."

We must be at the hospital, then I feel a presence and it's growing stronger.

She stopped the car. "Open your eyes Jade."

I looked around. "We're at the hospital, we're going to see my father?"

She put the top up and secured the car. "Yes, we are going to see him. We're invited to watch from a window. So do you want to go?"

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Yeah, I want to see him."

I want to see him from a distance. I want to see what he's like.

We got out of the car and went into the hospital where we were led into a room with a window that looked over the cryogenics area.

"Watch Jade, the doctors are going to take him out." She said.

From the window we watched a metal tube come out of the floor. The outer tube slid back into the floor revealing a tall glass cylinder filled with a blue liquid. Inside we saw a man with green hair.  
He was fast asleep.

"Diana, it's him!" I said.

The cylinder was drained and we watched as they put him down on a bed with restraints and a towel.

Diana asked; "Hey, look Jade! Isn't that Rhiannon?"

I felt a strong connection, my father was awake now and I felt him. I looked down and saw a woman with red gold hair touch his hand she was speaking to him. Rhiannon seemed happy; she loved my father very much. I have a feeling that she is his true love, like Diana is mine.

I nod; "That's her."

I saw him for the first time, he seemed a bit out of it, but he had these garnet eyes and hair just like me.

"I knew we'd find you kids here." Vicious said.

Vicious and Julia came in, so did Jet, mom, and Electra.

"It's really him." Mom said softly.

Electra whispered; "Spike."

"Holy shit! He's alive and he looks good." Jet sounded amazed.

Julia and Vicious nodded.

Julia touched Diana's sleeve. "Okay, let's go. Why don't we celebrate this happy event with dinner and a movie. Then drinks after!"

"Julia, we have the benefit party tonight." Vicious reminded her.

Julia sighed; "Okay, lunch, movie, no drinks, everybody will come to the party and have drinks there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left.

Except for me.

I put my hand on the glass. "Happy birthday dad, I hope to meet you very soon."

I took one more glance, then joined the others.

** Part 3-Fix. Fix. Fix. More fixing, not happy, more fixing. Happy.  
I put in a few people from the manga in here. Doesn't Mike Yamada  
look like Mao to you? I have been working too hard on these, again.  
Thank you for your time and patience and tolerance!  
**

**Part 4: - Rhiannon- Spike finally wakes up and finds out that things  
really have changed.:**


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

I don't own Bebop, too bad for me.

I toned down the lemon parts, because at the risk of losing my audience. I'm not going for M, I like my T better.

For the lemon parts, they'll be on AFF.

**Part Four: Rhiannon**

**June 26, 2085 9:00am**

**Rhiannon's POV**

Jade was somewhere around here, I look at the window above us and I saw him and Diana watching. Suddenly, Jet, Faye, Electra, Julia, and Vicious enter the observation room.

It looked like something out of a science fiction film as I watched with the doctors. I watched as they took out the huge metal tube. The tube was lifted off to reveal the glass cylinder filled with a blue liquid and inside was Spike.

Spike you will be awake soon and I will be the first one you'll see.

I watched as they laid the tube flat, drained the whole thing and put him on a table. I saw him beginning to stir, I touch his hand. Warmth is coming back to his skin, I feel a pulse rise. A towel was wrapped around his body, he was restrained. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, oh how I loved them so much, they were like two garnet pools.

He seemed to be out of it right now.

Well, not as bad as with the mushrooms. He was walking in one place, saying something about an obnoxious little frog. When I came back with more mushrooms, he looked dazed and confused.

"Spike? Spike, can you hear me?" I said softly.

I heard him mutter. "Julia, where are you? I thought I heard her. I thought I heard Vicious, Is she with him? Aren't you guys in Hell?"

I told him the truth. "No actually she's okay Spike, but she's with Vicious. They're alive."

He didn't know who I was or where he was or maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Julia being with Vicious.

It was like he was in a daze, he was struggling in his restraints. "No! Why? Why am I dead and they're alive. Wait am I alive too?"

"I'll explain later." I tell him.

**Spike's POV**

My mind is swimming, everything is so hazy. "Okay tell me lady, where the hell am I?"

"Among friends." This beautiful red haired woman was standing right near me.

I whispered; "Who are you?"

"It's Edward." She reached out her hand.

"Edward." I hold her hand and looked up into a lovely pair of light jade green eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I finally grew up, just like you wanted me too." She whispered.

"I didn't ask you to do anything Ed. I didn't tell you to grow up." Did I have a bad mushroom or something?

She seemed to calm me down. "Shh, it's okay Spike. Edward's here."

She pushed her hair back into the white cap, then silently left the room.

Was that a dream?

Edward was older.

Am I really alive?

I look up and watch the door slide behind her.

Why is she leaving me?

Jet? Faye? Electra? Julia! Vicious! There's also two teenagers! One looks like me and the other looks like Julia, but she has Vicious' blue-grey eyes. They're all looking down at me! What is going on?

Edward vanished and I couldn't get over the news that Julia had went back to Vicious. My body was restrained, I couldn't move. I saw nine beings in white hovering over me. This was like the time when I lost my eye. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You should rest Mr. Spiegel." Said a gentle female voice.

Yes, I feel a bit exhausted, everything is so peaceful, is this The Summerlands? No, can't be. Well, didn't Kwan Yin say she was taking me there? I fall back into sleep and wait for the goddess of dreams to come wake me up.

No, it's not that.

I'm alive...

**An hour later...**

**Vicious' POV...**

I quietly stepped into Spike's Room, not making a sound, he was still asleep.

He always slept like a dead man. Glad he was alive though.

I had the nurses dress him in his workout pants and his tank top that I brought earlier.

I look down at him for a while, hoping that he doesn't wake up and sees me here. I don't know how he'll take it, so I better be careful.

Julia enters and puts her arms around me. "Let's go, we have reservations for lunch remember?"

Faye and Jet enter.

Faye touches Spike's face.

"It's warm." She whispers.

Jade, Electra, and Diana finally show up, the only thing Jade could do was stand there.

Why deny him, no more hiding things.

Except for something that I can't tell Julia about.

I bent over Spike, and touched his hair. "Spike, it's me. It's me, Daniel Hepburn."

"Hepburn!" He muttered and his eyes opened. "You guys were here earlier and Edward was talking to me. Vicious, what is the meaning of this?"

His eyes widened and he shot up, shit, I'm dead.

No, I am going to tell him, not everything, but I will tell him why. "Before you decide to beat the living crap out of me in front of your friends, my daughter, and your son. Please, hear me out."

"You better have a good explaination for this, the both of you!" He snapped;

"I'm doing this, so you can have a chance to meet your son, Jade. Jade, this is your father, Spike." I motioned to Jade.

He looked over to Faye. "I have a son?"

Faye nodded; "Oh yes, this is our son. Remember The Smashing Pumpkins?"

Spike sighed; "It's all coming back to me."

Jade sat beside the bed. "Dad, I have always wanted to meet you."

Faye came over to me, she looked nervous. "Um Vicious, I think this was a bad idea, if he gets too overwhelmed, he's going to..."

We heard a thud, Spike had passed out in bed.

I finished the sentence. "Faint."

"I knew it." Faye said heading to the door. Electra, Julia, Jet, and Diana followed.

"You can talk to him later Jade." I patted the boy's back and threw the covers back on poor Spike.

We decided to give him some peace and left after the others.

**Three Hours Pass...**

My eyes open again, my friends were here and I have a son. A son!

Wait, why the hell is Faye here again? I hate her!

This is strange, it can't be Faye. She doesn't have green eyes, they're dark garnet, like mine.

"Faye?" I asked the girl.

She shook her head. "My name is not Faye. You're Spike Spiegel aren't you?"

Senses are coming back, this girl feels familiar. She has my eyes, I knew it, I think I might have twins.

"Yes, I am. Let me guess, is Faye Valentine your mother?" I ask her.

The girl sat near me. "Yes, I'm Morgana LeFaye Spiegel. I live in Salem City with my adopted mother and father. Mom didn't have the money to keep twins."

That boy who looked like me.

"Morgana, do you have a brother by any chance?" I asked her wearily.

She nodded; "His name is Jade, he was here earlier."

I gave her another question. "There was also a blonde girl too, who was she? Is she the daughter of Julia?"

I wondered if Vicious was telling me the truth.

She nodded; "That's my brother's girlfriend, Diana. She happens to be the daughter of Vicious and Julia."

"Well, I had a feeling Julia would go back to him, she never liked me from the beginning. I will also have to have a talk with your mother, she seems to hide things and she's a horrible liar." I'm getting sleepy now.

"She just has some issues." Morgana put her hand on my forehead. "Now, get some rest, father."

"See you soon, Morgana." I say, then I fall back into slumber.

**4 hours later…**

Yep! This is Mars alright! I'm alive, lying wide awake in a hospital bed. It must be the afternoon, the sun is still out. I hate hospitals, I want out, now!

I remember that I was at The Red Dragons Headquarters fighting Vicious. Then there was this weird dream. Then Ed shows up, my friends also show up, I meet my son, then my daughter appears. At least I'm not dead, but now that I am back, I need to make some mischief. I need a cigarette and a drink badly. I'm also very hungry, I would go for some bell peppers and beef, or ramen, or a feast worthy of a fallen warrior in Valhalla.

I feel like I am not alone, suddenly I bolt up in bed. "Who's here?"

I see someone sitting in a chair near my bed, it's a woman. "Hello Spike."

That red gold hair, those catlike eyes, that sightly tanned complexion, and that body.

The goddess had returned.

Edward, you're back!

"Hey, what happened?" I pretend that nothing happened.

Maybe I should have some fun with her.

She tells me softly. "The doctors just thawed you out 7 hours ago."

Thawed me out? I'm a human being, not a frozen fish, speaking of fish, I'm so hungry.

I got up from the bed and started to ramble. "Then that wasn't a dream? Kwan Yin probably decided that I should live maybe? I remember that I was on her cloud and she told me to go back to sleep. That the dream goddess would meet me in The Summerlands. Then Kwan Yin kissed me on the mouth and I fell asleep again. But who the hell put me in friggin' suspended animation? Was it another syndicate or The I.S.S.P.?"

She puts a finger tip on my lips. "Nothing like that my dear. The doctor told me that a man and a woman dropped you here 14 years ago. You had some nasty wounds."

I'm going to ham it up for her. "I was sleeping for 14 years! I was supposed to die!"

She crosses her arms. "Well, my name is Brunhilde, I am here to take you to Valhalla!"

"Very funny, so where's your white stallion that's going to wisk us off to paradise?" I joked.

"My dearest Spike, how about I take you to my house instead?" She said softly.

"I'm probably gray with wrinkles, the beautiful green color of my hair is probably gone! I'm sorry, but I am too old for a lovely girl like you." I teased her.

I haven't looked in a mirror for a while, I wonder if I still look the same?

"It's still the same color." She ran her hand through my hair. "You don't look 41. You still look the same, the way I remembered you. You can start your life over at 28, because it's your birthday today."

Nice.

Time for sarcasm. "Thanks a lot lady. I was awakened from the dream. Julia and Vicious are happily banging each other here on Mars! They also have a kid!"

"Mr. Spiegel, you shouldn't be like that." Was that a pout.

"Hey, since you say you know me. Can you please turn on a light I need to see who my Princess Charming is." I can see her just fine, but I just want to tease her.

She gets up, turns on a light and sits back down.

Ooh, la, la. She's really sexy! Ed happens to be a statuesque woman in a white satin dress and she's holding a dozen red roses. She knows what I like.

"Is that better?" She asks.

"Not quite." I turn on another light to see her face better, thank goodness they gave me a private room. She's the most prettiest woman I have ever seen. Prettier than Faye and Julia. Oh well, this devil has decided to have some fun with this angel.

Ed used to have a lot of fun with me, well, now it's payback time. "Hello nurse!"

"I'm not a nurse." She said in a husky voice. How mature.

"I know who you are." I tell her. Oh how sweet, Ed has flowers for me. I take the roses from her and lay them on my lap. "An extremely gorgeous angelic being bringing me flowers. How thoughtful."

She sits down by my side and takes my hand. "Remember me Spike?"

Time to play with her a little more. "I know you?"

She sat down beside me on the bed. "I'm an old comrade of yours."

I gave her a smile; "A gorgeous lady, with the face of a queen and light jade green eyes. You were there when they thawed me out, the one who held my hand and spoke to me. You were the princess that woke the prince from his dream."

"Yes, that was me, Spike. But don't you remember me, the drugs should have worn off by now." She looked concerned.

Well, I saw that her hair was red gold and it cascaded down her back to her waist. At least it didn't look like my hairstyle anymore.

Try to be witty Spike. "Let me see, who are you? How many redheads do I know? I think I know, I don't think I know. I know! You're Edward!"

She paused, "The name's Rhiannon."

Why did she change it?

Time to get to the root of things. "Rhiannon? What happened to Edward the IV? You know Radical Edward!"

Rhiannon lets go of my hand. "I changed it."

I was curious. "Why?"

She put up a front. "Because it's the name my mother gave me."

"Well, Rhiannon is the goddess of dreams. I think it suits you well." I looked her over.

Yes, she is my goddess of dreams. Well, Kwan Yin said that the goddess of dreams would meet me. She's here with me now, ready to make me her husband.

Wait, I just hope I'm not rushing into anything, but I'm tired of waiting.I want to be with her, even if we don't marry. I want to stay by her side. I would never stray. Spike, this doesn't sound like you! What has come over me? Has my brushes with death changed my life so drastically that I have the urge to settle down. Me, settle down? I won't settle down too much, but I will choose this woman as my wife.

But if she doesn't ask me again, I'll ask her.

I looked again and I saw that this was a woman, not a girl.

She touched my cheek. "Thank you Spike."

It has been 14 years. "You want to go on a date?" I ask. Um, maybe that was too forward.

"Not right now Spike." She says.

Playing hard to get, but weren't you my obsessed fan?

"I thought you were going to get me out of here?" I said trying to seduce her.

Is she getting frustrated? "You're being a bastard Spike!"

I pouted; "Come on, I'm just having some fun with you."

She turned on her heel. "I have to go now."

Don't leave me.

I pleaded; "Wait, didn't you say you were going to take me to your house?"

"You're being annoying right now, so I don't think I will!" She snapped.

I suddenly latch on to her arm, "Spike found it! Remember when you latched onto my leg and you wouldn't let go. Well, I'm not letting you go anywhere, stay with me for all eternity."

It's true, I remember that day in Tharsis Park, and you asked me the strangest question. I said maybe, but will you ask me again. Please ask me and I'll say yes.

She pulled away, I wished she wasn't like this. "I have to get to work anyway, Spike. I must leave!"

I was very curious about what she had been doing all these years. "What do you do now? Are you still a hacker or are you a full fledged bounty hunter? Who is the latest bountyhead and can I help? We could make a great team, we always did."

She stood by the doorway. "Spiegel, I only do that once in a while. But I have another job that's better."

Gasp! She called me by my last name, I must be pissing her off.

I'm going to talk like Ed. "Come on, tell, tell Spike-Person. Radical Spike wants to know."

She stood near the door. "I'm an actress, I have to finish a movie in Utopia City."

I didn't want her to leave.

Do that third person thing some more. "An actress! Then Spike wants to be an actor too!"

She snapped, "Yeah, that is what I do and I love it. Goodbye Spike!"

She was beautiful and angelic, even if she's a bit angry.

I pouted again. "No kiss goodbye for Spike?"

"You want me to kiss you, before I go?" She asked.

Is my obsessed fan coming back?

Well, I wanted her to kiss me.

But first, play with her some more.

"Spike would rather kiss a Welsh Corgi named Ein!" I yell at her.

She points to me. "That can be arranged, he could use a good kiss!"

I call out. "Why are you being so cold to Spike? Is that how you treat Spike? I thought you loved me, as much as I loved you. Now Spike's dream is over and I have nothing to live for! Spike will never love again! Spike's life is over and Spike shall die of a broken heart!" I say as I place my hand on my forehead, I can be an actor too, see.

Damn that Vicious, making me watch all those Kate Hepburn films! No, Julia was worse with that Leonardo thing.

"Will you stop that childish third person act! You're 28, start acting like it, why don't you grow up! You men are such babies." Those words completely washed over me.

I sat back. "Maybe I don't want to grow up right now, I'm in no rush. I saw Faye earlier, seemed that she hasn't aged much. She's probably doing well, since I've been out of her life."

"Faye is fine, she's never been happier in her life." Before Rhiannon left my room she snapped. "You know Spike, you're crazy!"

"I'm crazy and so are you, don't deny it, Radical Edward! We were made for each other!" Tease her some more Spiegel.

She lowered her head. "You are so weird. You used to tease Faye a lot, but now you're teasing me."

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm teasing you, because I love you. Although, I remembered that Faye was pretty. She was also mature and had boobs. But now that I see you as a woman, you are prettier, even prettier than Julia, and you have bigger boobs than both of them. Oh please can I grab them?" That was over the top.

She turned her back on me. "I was 13, you idiot! Don't you ever call me Edward again and if you call me Françoise, I'll hurt you. That girl is long gone."

I smirked. "Oh yeah, you're 27 now! I forgot! I have adult teasing privileges! I can be your boyfriend or your husband! So I'll get Laughing Bull down here to perform a ceremony, then we'll honeymoon on Venus. I want nine kids, no make it 13, because 13 is a perfect coven number. Let's make love now!"

She turned around and I could see that she was glaring at me. "Now you're really pushing it, why don't I kill you now, I'll make you a dead man!"

"Oh please, I just woke up from a 14 year beauty nap, I don't feel like death right now." I looked at her. "My what a fiery spirit you have! I like it, I want it. Gimme!"

She looked like a lioness ready to pounce. "Spiegel!"

Uh, oh.

I laid still on the bed. "Take my body, mind, and heart. But spare my pride!"

"I would like to make love to you!" She growled.

She rushed to the bed and grabbed my wrists. She had me pinned down, what was she going to do?

Our eyes locked.

"Take me!" I yelled; "Force yourself on me! I don't care!"

"You are mine Spike, you belong to me!" She growled.

Was she going to ravish me like the lovesick and obsessed woman she is or is she going to kill me in this bed? I hope she doesn't kill me, so getting laid after 14 years is my only option.

"Wait, I wasn't being that annoying, was I?" I asked.

"I'm going to take every part of you, even your stupid pride!" She leaned over and gave me a kiss that burned like fire.

My insides started to ache. "I want you to just rip everything off me, and take me now!"

"Do you want me?" I felt her hot breath on the side of my neck.

I wanted to be inside her to hide away from the world.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I want you now! I realize that I love you more than I did then; I love you more than Faye or Julia. I'm finally awake! You make me feel alive!" I told her.

She was a better kisser than Julia or Faye. Not bad for an actress and I don't think she was acting. It was real, because it felt like it was.

"Not now. The time is not ripe." She tore herself away from me and walked to the door.

I let out a scream, we were going to go through with it, but then she turns me down cold. "Baka onna!" How could she do this to me!

I'll get her back. "Don't go. You don't know how I feel right now."

I wanted her more now that I felt so much awake and alive.

"How do you feel now, Spike?" She gave me a dreamy look.

"Unsatisfied." I joked, "I guess I'll never learn, will I my dear? Maybe you'll be the woman who will finally bring the great Spike Spiegel his downfall!"

Before she stomped out of the room she hit me with a pillow and snapped. "Happy Birthday Spike! I never want to see you again!"

The ache in my groin was gone and all attention went to my shrinking abdomen.

My stomach groaned, I yelled out to her. "But I'm hungry, can't you at least go to the cafeteria to get me something to eat. Even if it may be horrible! Please Ed, I'm nothing but skin and bones! I can even see my ribcage!"

She sauntered back in. "Go call for room service, you have a phone."

"You heartless wench, how dare you wake me up then leave! The prince never did that to Snow White or Sleeping Beauty! I want to ride off into the sunset with the woman who woke me up!" I snapped.

Yeah, they were women, but where was the story of a princess saving a prince?

"Those were fairy tales you idiot!" She growled.

"Don't you believe in fairy tales anymore? What happened to that sweet girl that used to sing and dance all the time! You phony! I am thawed out after all this time without a bite to eat and you leave me to die! If I starve to death, I'll become a ghost, and haunt you for the rest of your life!"

There was silence.

"Fine, I don't care if I never want to see me again either!" Did that make sense? I watched her leave and walk out of my life, that's what she thinks.

"Goodbye forever Spike!" I heard her voice in the hall.

"You'll be back! No one runs from me! If you do leave, I'll find you woman! I know how to use a crystal ball! For your information, I happen to be a witch!" I started singing. "I put a spell on you! Because you're mine!" I loved Screaming Jay Hawkins. When she looked into my eyes, I had cast my spell on her. "I'm falling in love with you Red!" I shout. "Get back here onna!" I hope she heard me; maybe she'll turn back and stay. "Bring me some food!"

**Rhiannon's POV**

Tell me he's joking.

I still believe in fairy tales.

I walked out of the room and down the hall.

I fought back the tears; I wanted to cry because I was leaving him.

Leave him.

I don't want to leave him alone.

He should be alone he will always be alone.

NO!

He called you a phony. You are not a phony.

I left him there; the poor thing's starving.

Who cares, let him starve, he can lose a few more pounds.

He's thinner than ever.

Who cares!

I can't do this to him.

He can take care of himself. I have to go; I have to get out of here. I can't stay.

My heart is beginning to feel heavy. Am I beginning to feel guilty?

Ignore it.

You kissed him you kissed Spike!

Cut that out, you're past that stupid schoolgirl thing.

Ever since I saw his picture on the net, I have always been in love with him.

You are obsessed with him; you have always had this obsession.

Stop it I'm not crazy!

You're an adult, act like one.

Right, I'm an adult now I can do whatever I want. I'm not a kid anymore.

Good.

I made a decision; I want Spike in my life.

You're a star, people know you.

But she's still there, that young girl who sang and danced. Success hasn't ruined me.

Listen to reason don't go back to him.

Fuck reason! Those eyes, that face. Go back! Go back!

Be strong damnit, you have to move on!

He was only fooling around; Spike's a gentleman at heart.

He's an asshole. Spike is arrogant, full of pride, and is cocky.

But I just heard him say that he was falling in love with me.

He's lying. All men are liars. Don't turn around, don't say a word to him, he's just another one.

No, he's not like any of the guys I have dated in the past or like any of my leading men. Half of those guys I went out with were for publicity anyway. No big romance, no sex involved. They were just good friends.

He was acting like a jerk.

He was only toying. He's a friend.

He was being a jerk.

But I want him to be much more.

Forget him.

No, I can't, I can still see his face and hear his voice.

You're too young for him.

No, I'm not, I'm 27, he's 28.

Stop acting.

No this is real this is not an act. I want to see him again. His beautiful eyes, his playful fuzzy hair, and his smile. His eyes, they're different colors. That's the first time I noticed. I feel strange; did he cast a spell on me? I would know if he did. He did!

No! No! No! Don't fall under his spell.

I asked him something once and he said maybe. It was a promise made long ago.

You forgot it before and he probably doesn't remember.

He probably does remember.

Forget it! Walk on and don't look back.

But I want to be with him.

You're getting weak don't give in to him!

He's the other half of my heart and my soul.

I love him. I love him so much. I will take him home with me tonight.

I give up, you're not listening anymore. You're going to sacrifice yourself to Spike, another strong woman falls victim to a man's charms.

I love him.

I pause before reaching the elevator, ignoring the doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors rushing by. Go to him, take him home with you. You'll be fine, the director won't yell at you.

I dial a number on my cell phone. "Hey Maria, my best friend is in the hospital here on Mars. You don't mind if I'm a little late for that scene." I pause. "Oh, I don't have to be in until the day after tomorrow. That's good, because today's his birthday and I have to cheer him up. Thanks Maria, good night."

Then I called another number. "Hey you! Is my Mini Cooper fixed?" The voice on the line said no. So I told her. "Well, pick us up, at the hospital in about 30 minutes. Thanks Julia, see you soon."

One last number, I called my cook. "Mike, get a feast ready tonight, make all his favorite dishes. I'm bringing Spike home with me tonight. Only the best booze too. Thank you so much, give my love to your darling Pedro and your son, Peter. Also make sure Mia has the bed made, I want red roses everywhere and rose petals on the bed."

I put my phone away and smile, I'm going to give Spike Spiegel the night of his life.

I rushed outside and ran towards the marina, The Bebop was docked and it looked like everyone was out doing something. I heard that there was a party and the whole crew was at Vicious' House. Thank goodness that I still have my key, I opened the door and went into the ship. Rushing into Spike's Cabin, I gathered his clothes and a pack of cigarettes. I also slip something in that I bought earlier, something he might like. I leave Jade, Jet, and Faye a message telling them that Spike is staying with me in Neo Manhattan and to come see him tomorrow at my penthouse.

I lock up the Bebop and walk on to the dock, I decided to go through the park. I walked past the gazebo and stared up at the stars, my thoughts were on the heavens. That wish I made, had finally come true. It's funny, I felt like I was being watched that night, did Vicious really grant it for me? He is a strange man, about as weird as Spike, I'm not normal either. A girl genius, a hacker who can crack almost anything. I use my brains as well as my beauty, but why did I fall under Spike's spell so quickly? I thought I was strong willed. Well, I guess we're just two of a kind.

I went back to the hospital and go to the cafeteria; I get 2 small roast beef sandwiches, a small slice of chocolate cake, and two iced coffees. Nothing too big, I don't want to spoil Spike's appetite too much. Eventhough, his stomach is like a bottomless pit and he never gains a pound. I pay the cashier and head back to his room.

I turn around down the hall back to the room, my heart racing. I hoped that he wasn't sleeping or hitting on a nurse.

I rush inside and see that he looks hurt. "What do you want?"

"Spike, I'm back." I said as I came in.

"Go away and leave me alone!" He snapped.

Maybe food can do the trick, it always has. Well, it worked for Jet. "Spike, are you hungry? I have beef!"

"Why should you care about me? You were going to leave me to starve." He turned away coldly.

"Please talk to me Spike." I pleaded; "We have 20 minutes, Julia will be here soon! I'm going to take you home with me!"

"No!" He said harshly; "I'm not going home with you and I don't want to see stupid Julia either!"

"Stop being a child!" Think Rhiannon! "Spike, I would have given you that pistachio."

"You would?" He slowly turned.

"Yes." I would have, if Ein didn't eat it.

Oh how I wished I could have taken him on that trip to get food after we crashed on IO. But he had to help Jet with the Bebop.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, I called my director. I don't have to be at work at all." I put the sandwiches, cake, and coffees on a nearby table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." I throw my purse and jacket aside, along with the bag of clothes to the floor. "I got you something to eat. Help yourself."

His face begins to soften. "Thank you so much." He sees the sandwiches and grabs them. "These are pretty good." He gobbles them down as I sit next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you're back, I don't feel like being alone right now."

He finished the sandwiches.

I put the cake and coffees on the table next to him. "Well, today is your birthday. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

He took a little piece of the cake and fed it to me. I took the remaining half and fed it to him.

I giggled; "That's what married people do."

"During the time I was gone, did you ever marry?" He asks me.

"Spike." I felt warmness in my cheeks I was starting to blush. "No. I was much too young during that time and I was thinking of my career. But I do want to marry or at least have a soulmate in my life. For a wedding, I was thinking of a quiet ceremony. Just my friends, Faye, Jet, Jade, Mom, me, and my Spike."

He leaned towards me. "Rhiannon."

I touch his cheek; "It has always been you Spike."

He blanched a little. "To our future."

I raised my cup. "Yes, to our future."

We toasted to the future.

I took a sip, then put my cup down. I looked deeply into his eyes I had a funny feeling. I looked deeper and I think I saw a vision of the future. "Your eyes are beautiful, they are drawing me in."

He put his cup down and gave me a serious look. "Don't you know that one of them is a fake?"

I looked closely and I saw that one eye was a little lighter than the other. "Really tell me what happened?"

He stared at me for a while. "I lost it in an accident when I was younger and too gung ho, it's cybernetic. Is there anything that you want to share with me?"

There are a lot of things I should tell you. "I'm a Buddhist, bordering on Wicca."

I saw his face brighten and he began to laugh. "I was Jewish. Okay, that's a lie, I have and always will be a witch. But when Mao took me in I became a Buddhist. We will make such a lovely, but weird couple."

His arms tightened around me, pulling me close, I sank into him. "Yeah, we would."

I suddenly thought of Jade. "Spike, do you still hate kids, pets, and women with attitude?"

He sighed, "I am growing fond of them now. I have a son with Faye, don't I?"

"Yes, his name is Jade, he happens to love you very much." I said.

"Jade visited me for a while, with my friends." He looked at me with those smoldering eyes; "Then Jade's twin sister shows up. She told me almost everything."

I knew that something was missing from Jade. "Faye never told me this, she never even told Jet. I hate it when she lies."

"Don't let it bother you." He put his hand on the back of my head. "Hey, at least something good did come out of that evil shrew after all." He joked. "You know, there may be some good in her."

"Faye's not that bad, she's not as greedy as she used to be. Still, a little cold hearted though." I shrugged;

"So what will our future plans be like?" He asked.

I sank deeper into him. "Would you like to live with Ein and me? Then, we'll marry and maybe in the future, we can have a child or two?"

"Of course, I miss that dog and as for kids, yeah. I think I would like 2 or 4 with you." He said softly.

"You've changed Spike." I realized that he did.

"I guess all that dying does that to you. I think Kwan Yin made me a better person." I could see that he was beginning to get tired or is he acting? "So tell me about this film."

I let out a sigh. "Well, it's one of those period films, I'm a flapper who guns down her husband after I find him cheating with my sister. We're having a premiere in a few days, would you like to come with me?"

He looked at me with delight. "Yes, I'll come with you. But do I have to go to Earth? I can't stand Earth."

Earth. I thought of my former home. "There's nothing left on Earth, just ruins. Well, some places are still good, but it's not the planet you would want to live on anymore. Vicious told me once that we should leave her alone and let her heal. He says that she doesn't need us anymore after all the evil things that we had done to her."

He chuckled; "That sounds like young Vicious, before the war on Titan." He changes the subject quickly; "So where on Mars will this be?"

I looked into his deep eyes. "Neo Manhattan at The Summer Theater."

He sank down into the covers and pulled me down with him. Our hearts were together, beating in harmony. "Neo Manhattan, the gem of Mars."

Yeah, so it is.

That will be later, but tonight, I'm spoiling him rotten. "my penthouse, which is on the west side of 73rd and New Central Park. It's near the marina. We'll have dinner at The Rainbow Room II, we'll go to the premiere, and see what happens next. What do you say to that? Spike?"

He was taking a nap! But he was so warm against me. His fuzzy hair brushing against my forehead, it felt so soft. He was beautiful when he slept, so quiet and peaceful.

His face was next to mine; I lay closer with my arms around his small waist. "Now that you're asleep, I can tell you everything. I care about you. I love you Spike, you're the one I want to make love to every night. I love everything about you. I know you're asleep and maybe you'll never hear this, but that's all right. Do you remember that day in Tharsis Park? I was fooling around, admiring the roses, and saying the silliest things."

He opened his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

He's awake! I gasped. "You heard everything, you were playing with me weren't you?"

He nodded. "Oh, don't be mad. Please, ask me to marry you again."

"Are you sure I hope it doesn't it sound too forward." I touch his face.

He shook his head. "It's not."

"I don't have a ring, oh well, I guess this will do." I motioned to the chair.

"I'm ready." He got up and sat on the chair next to the bed.

I took off my small jade Kwan Yin pendant and placed it around his neck. I bent down on one knee and took his hand in mine. "Spike Spiegel, will you marry me?"

He took a deep breath, then exhaled; "Yes, I will."

He said yes this time!

I got up and we kissed.

"Come with me!" I said grabbing the bag of clothes from off the floor. "I'm getting you out of here!"

A voice said behind me. "Mr. Spiegel, you should be back in bed."

I turned around and saw a blonde nurse.

I gave Spike the bag.

"My fiance is much better, he's wide awake. Oh, but don't let the media know about him yet, I will tell them when the time is right. Can I bring him home with me?" I asked her.

She took the phone. "I'll ask Dr. Okafor, I forgot he's at the Hepburn Mansion for a benefit dinner. I'll call Dr. Troy instead."

She called the doctor and hung up.

"Well?" I ask.

She gave me a nod. "Okay, it's fine, Dr. Troy is going to see him first and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

I gave her a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." She left the room.

"What's going on here?" Spike asked.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I went to the Bebop and got your clothes, I'm taking you to Neo Manhattan tonight. Get dressed after the doctor sees you."

**Spike's POV**

Rhiannon is taking me home with her, how sweet, but she sounds so serious.

We see a tall female doctor come into the room. "Oh Mr. Spiegel, you're awake."

I give her a nod. "Yes I am! I'm very awake! Because I had a visit from a goddess."

I saw a blush creep on Rhiannon's face. "That was me."

She stood by my bed and gave me a little check up. "Ms. Taurasi finally found love after her boyriend of five years dumps her."

Boyfriend of five years, I wonder who that was?

Rhiannon laughs; "Oh yes, Tomato! That was a year ago. He's living with his  
girlfriend Jasmine now. Spike happens to be my first true love."

I'm her true love, how touching.

I looked over at Rhiannon. "She's my fiancée now."

I touch the place where Vicious wounded me, there was nothing there.

Rhiannon held my hand for a second. "I proposed to him a while ago. Not a word to the media."

The doctor nodded; "Sure. Congratulations."

I looked at my abdomen again. "Hey, no scars, no wounds."

She wrote some things down, then scanned me. She looked at her medical scanner. "You healed nicely."

Damn, was it those nanomachines? Thanks a bunch Faye.

I wanted to ask her for more information. "Anything else you want to tell me doc?"

The doctor shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Christina Troy. You're in Mars General Hospital, and you have just woken up from a cryogenic sleep. Me and my team were the ones who brought you back to the land of the living. Doctor Okafor is happy that everything turned out well, he runs Cryogenics. He can't be here right now, he's at a Playstation 19 Party at Hepburn Mansion in Tharsis. They're raising money for abused and abandoned children tonight. I think you may know Mr. Hepburn."

Daniel Houghton Hepburn...Vicious! "I know him very well, he's my oldest friend." I paused; "So, I've been sleeping for 14 years. But will my age catch up?"

"No, our technology has improved, every cell is perfect, and your aging has slowed down. You can leave whenever you're ready. Ms. Taurasi, there's no paperwork, a friend of yours just did it a few minutes ago." Christina handed me a letter. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is from the friends who put you here. They wanted us to give you the best care. They paid your bill and told me to give you this letter that was dropped off a day ago."

"Let me guess, Jet and Faye or is it Vicious and Julia?" We watched as Christina stepped out of the room. I opened the letter as I read it to Rhiannon. "Spike, we'll make this short and sweet. We're not dead! We have a kid and are filthy stinkin' rich. I love you baby, let's do lunch or dinner or late night snack! Love, Vicious and Julia. P.S. We'll meet again. Love, Vicious, the one who wrote the letter. Because Julia was too damn lazy to do it. Ouch! She hit me!"

"Are you okay Spike? Because remember when I mentioned the name Julia, you almost took my arm off." She said sarcastically.

Oh yeah, codename... Julia! "I'm fine. The word Julia is nothing but a common name to me." Now I know it wasn't a dream. "So, Julia and Vicious are very much alive! Well fine, those two were always meant for each other anyway. But Julia deceived me, aahh, it's been 14 years, screw it, I have my own life now. I'm already taken by a wonderful woman and I'm awake now, free at last! Well, it was very nice of them to pay my bill, so I wouldn't be in debt like Faye."

Rhiannon laughed; "Faye's doing pretty well Spike, and if Vic and Jules didn't pay the bill. I would have done the honors, I'm one of the richest women on Mars, you know. My mother is number one and I am number 2 and Julia is number 4, right below the First Lady of Mars."

She is such a funny girl. "Oh my silly little one, I wouldn't care if you were the richest or the poorest, I love you no matter what. Wait, you have a mother?"

She took a picture from her purse and handed it to me. "Of course I have a mother! How the hell did you think I got here? It's not like I was born inside a giant clam."

I looked at the photo of an older woman with her arm around Rhiannon. They looked like they were at a party. "Well, you do look like Aphrodite, with that long fiery hair."

"Get dressed!" She commanded; "I am going to take you to one of the greatest cities on Mars, Our ride is right outside! Hurry up! The small band of Paparazzi might get wind of this and I don't need that right now!"

I'm going to Neo Manhattan! I rushed into the bathroom and opened the bag, she got everything I needed and then some. Honey dust? She even brought a brush for it too. My face turned red, that brings back memories. Memories of a girl named Marie, she's dead now, stop dwelling in the past Spiegel. I got dressed in my typical outfit, I finally took a look in the mirror. I'm still young! Thin as a rail, and dead sexy. Skin as pale as alabaster, hair the color of the hills of Tara. Eyes like fine wine. That's what my father used to say about my mother. I grab my things and pack them away, I'm glad to be leaving this damn place.

"Spike! Valhalla awaits!" Rhiannon shouted.

I stepped out of the bathroom. "Now, Brunhilde is going to wisk the warrior away to Valhalla!"

I grabbed Rhiannon and we fell to the bed. "Spike, enough of that! We'll horse around when we get to my house."

"Ed is so serious!" I said as she grabbed my wrist.

We walked out of the room and left the hospital. A blue Rambler was parked in front with a woman wearing a chauffers hat and sunglasses. It's Julia playing a prank. She got out and opened the door for us, we sat in the back. This car felt awfully familiar to me, too familiar.

"Rhiannon! Sweetheart! How are you? Spike, long time no see! How dare you two leave me waiting!" I knew that familiar voice.

Ah Megami-Sama! It's Julia again!

"DiCaprio!" Hey, I'm not mad. "I'm so glad that you're back together with Vicious."

"Yes! We are!" Julia took her glasses and hat off.

Julia drove us to Neo Manhattan, we stopped at a blue building.

Rhiannon grabbed my bag and the flowers. "Thanks a lot Julia! We'll be seeing you guys later!"

"Bye you two lovebirds! I have to go back to our party!" Julia gave us a raspberry and drove off.

"Goodbye Julia! Tell Vicious he is a lucky son of a witch!" I yelled. Now, I can finally move on.

Rhiannon tugged at my arm. "So are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I am."

I let her lead me to her penthouse, which covered the top and 2 lower floors of the building. Her top floor was amazing, it was just beautiful. It was filled with Asian furniture, fine art, and acting awards. I looked out the window. The view was panoramic, I saw the cities of Tharsis, Neo Manhattan, and nearby Tiny Tokyo, the place that I was born. The cities were glittering and glowing with life and lights.

"The syndicate building used to have a view like this, but this is better." I scanned the marinas below and I saw the Bebop docked near the park. I gazed at Tharsis trying to look for what was left of the old headquarters. I found the area and it looked like a new place was there. Maybe a more respectable business will come in. I wanted to find the old church, so I went to another window. There was no church, but a big white mansion with people having a party in the backyard. I raced to the other window to find my old house, it was still standing, it looked like the coven was partying too.

Rhiannon was sitting on a large red couch. "Admiring the view are we?"

I came over and sat near her. "Yes and it made me quite hungry. That small meal didn't fill me up at all."

Rhiannon got up; "Then I guess, we should dine!"

I got up and followed her to two huge doors that opened up to a beautiful dining room. The room was filled with candles, roses on the table, red ones, my favorite. Tapestries of knights and ladies feasting hung on the red and gold walls. The ceilings were carved with scenes from Greek Mythology, there were more windows. The table must have been 10 feet long, made of oak, there was crystal and fine china on it.

I looked at the sumptuous feast before me. "This reminds me of the feast we had after you saved that old man and his bird. All my favorites too. Shark fin dumplings, sui mai, shrimp in ginger sauce, yakitori, lotus seed buns, bell peppers with beef, chicken feet, squid salad, beef rice rolls, eel dragon roll, Osaka duck, all kinds of sushi, miso soup, New Kobe Beef, and for dessert. Chocolate chip cheesecake! I love you!"

"Sit down and eat, I bet you're starving." She motioned that I sit at the head of the table.

She sat down beside me and poured some sake for us.

I grabbed a shrimp, but Rhiannon snatched it away and popped it in her mouth.

"You always have done that to me. But this time onna, I'm getting it back from you!" I leaned over to Rhiannon, then I kissed her. I snatched away my prize. "That was good." I was the victor.

"I'll get you back later." She fed me another shrimp. "Victory shall be mine!"

I took a piece of Kobe Beef. "Oh god! Yes! This is so good!"

Rhiannon giggled like a school girl. "Have you ever seen When Harry Met Sally?"

Was that a tv show? "When who met who? What network is that show on? I never heard of it."

Rhiannon giggled some more. "It's an old romantic movie with Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, that little scene in the deli." I smiled and took a sip of my sake.

After we had eaten and I ate pretty well. It was a feast worthy of Valhalla.

Rhiannon and I retired to her living quarters, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't tell me you started this awful habit?" I took them from her and lit one.

"No, but after 14 years of cold sleep, I'd thought you'd want them." She sat next to me.

Then she took out a bottle of Irish Whiskey and two glasses, she poured.

I took a glass. "Well, the night is young, what would you like to do now?"

She sipped at her drink. "I want to dance a little."

I snuffed out my cigarette and gulped down the whiskey, I took her by the wrist.

We stepped onto the patio and danced. She had put on a Jazz CD. We danced for a while, until she stopped.

"It's such an enchanted evening, what's next?" I said.

"What would you like to do?" She pulled me by the tie. "This city has everything you heart desires."

"Take me somewhere." I'm not going to stay around and sit.

"I have tickets to Puccini's Madame Butterfly." She handed me the envelope.

"I've always wanted to see that one. That means I have to change." Something had finally lit a fire that was long dead inside of me. I wanted to have some fun.

"I have another suit for you that I got from the ship." She shrugged.

"Not the one that you guys were going to bury me in." I joked;

"Ha, ha. Funny Spike." Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have that white one that I wore at the casino one day." Wait, that's on the Bebop.

"Just wear what you have on, it's perfect. I'll go change." She said smoothly.

She left me on the couch and went into the bedroom. I lit another cigarette and looked out the window again. I sat back down and snuffed out my cig, the girl is spoiling me.

A few minutes after, she came out in a long black strapless gown. Her fiery hair was pushed back and she wore diamonds. She was truly elegant, a real lady.

I took her downstairs to the limo and we drove off to the opera house. I looked at all the sights, this place was indeed an exact replica of old New York City on Earth. Broadway looked the same, just the way my father told me about it. When his father used to take him there on visits.

When we got there, I took a look at the building. "It looks exactly like The Metropolitan Opera House."

I got out first and helped her out of the car.

Rhiannon looked around and smiled. "No paparazzi tonight, that's good."

Yeah, there were no photographers around. "What do you mean? I thought the paparazzi were restricted to certain things."

She led me towards the fountain. "They keep their distance, the biggest ones that you have look out for is our old pals, Punch and Judy. They have an entertainment talk show called Entertainment Now! Those two can be anywhere."

We entered the opera house and got in our seats. They were balcony seats, Rhiannon sat close to me. When intermission started, Rhiannon mingled with her celebrity friends. But she didn't leave me in the background, she pulled me right into her circle.

She introduced me to her pals as her friend, they all seemed like a nice group. Jim DeNiro, Maureen Coppola, Kenichi Cage, and Sarah Pitt.

When we went back to our seats, the show had started again. It was getting sadder for Butterfly, there were tears in Rhiannon's eyes. I held her hand during Butterfly's final scene, operas are so tragic.

After the show and Rhiannon stopped crying, I had two more requests.

"I want to see The Bebop and the place where Vicious and Julia live." I requested.

We got into her limo and drove to Tharsis Marina. We got out and looked at the huge ship in front of us. It looked like it had been fixed, it was still bronze in color, but she looked bigger and more ominous. "Did the Bebop put on some weight?"

"Jet took her into a master ship builder one day after he got a really big bounty. He wanted to make her a little bigger." She pointed at the massive hulk. "So she was widened to fit more vehicles, not to mention she has a workout room, a bigger galley, a game room, a planning room, a computer room, a medical bay, a few more cabins, and a simulator training room." Rhiannon said. "Want to come in and see?"

I thought about it for a minute; "Maybe tomorrow, let's go to Vicious and Julia's."

We drove away from the Bebop and down a street I knew well.

We were on the street where the old church was. When we got to the place, there was no church. That horrible place was gone. Instead there was a huge sprawling mansion all lit with lights.

"You want to go the party?" I asked Rhiannon.

There was a huge party in the front and that continued on in the back. So, everyone's here, having a grand old time.

She laid her head on my chest. "No, I'm tired. Miho, take us back home."

"I'm a bit sleepy too." I needed a little relaxation.

The limo drove away from the huge house.

When we got back to Rhiannon's penthouse, we sat on the couch.

She put her arm around me. "Well, now what?"

"Make love to me." I said softly.

"Aren't we rushing into things a little too quickly?" She said sternly.

"No, I don't think so." I began to kiss her throat.

She touched my cheek. "Okay."

She led me to her bedroom, there were red roses everywhere, even petals on the bed. I stretched out on the king sized bed. The blankets and pillows were so comfortable, all in red and gold. This is heaven.

**Rhiannon's POV**

I finally have the man I loved all to myself. The door slid shut behind me and locked.

I was ready for him, Spike sat up on the bed, I sat down beside him. Then he kissed me.

We kissed again. Spike threw his jacket on the nearby chair as I took off his tie. I laid him down as the kisses intensified.

I unraveled my hair from it's braid. "Take me, I'm yours."

Spike took me hungerly; "You belong to me and no one else."

He slipped off my dress with ease.

I took off his shirt and he slipped off his pants, revealing his boxers. Suddenly, I felt his bulging manhood against the side of my leg. Goddess knows how much I wanted him inside me.

He nibbled on my ear. "What are you afraid of? Are you going to touch it?"

"I'm like you. I'm not afraid of anything." I put my hand down his pants and he gasped; I grabbed his member and snarled; That feral little demon that I was is still there. "I've waited a long time for you! I want you, desperately!"

"Are you still a virgin?" He whispered in my ear.

I smirked, "Of course, I was waiting for you."

"You don't have wait any longer. You know what I do to virgins." He growled against my neck.

"What do you do to them Spike?" I knew that he had been with Faye and he took her virginity. Now he's going to take mine.

"I make them my women." He snapped off my bra and began groping my breasts. He slipped off my panties and put his fingers inside me, I began to moan his name softly. He began kissing me gently; I turned to mush in his embrace.

Suddenly I was on the bottom and he was on the top.

Our hands were all over each other's bodies. "Don't stop."

He began to kiss every inch of my body. "Once I start, I won't stop onna."

Suddenly he parted my legs; and began his love making.

I began to moan louder as he kissed me all over. My hands running up and down his back as he continued his lovemaking. I ran my hands through his wild moss green hair and onto his shoulders. His fuzzy hair tickled my naked stomach then I finally realized how much I love this man.

He stopped; I could see that he still had his boxers on, I slipped them off with ease.

I look him in the eyes. "Spike."

He whispers, "Are you ready?"

I panted, "Go ahead!" I was ready to have him take me.

Spike growled. "Your wish is my command." I was being opened again and Spike was straddling me. I felt something warm against my inner thigh. "What's the matter Edward?"

"Nothing." Is he thinking that I am going to push him away; I won't.

He moved in closer and I felt him at the entrance. I can't believe it, I'm going to make love to Spike. Former Red Dragon and bounty hunter, my comrade, the man I am finally going to marry.

"Are you afraid of little ol' me?" He joked.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

He touched my cheek. "Last warning."

I looked into those mismatched pools of garnet against that alabaster skin of his. "Go. Just keep going." I said playfully.

With a growl he entered, I felt a string then I saw that he had bit my left breast. As he plunged deep inside, I was broken. I screamed as if a thousand suns were burning me. I was making love to a wild and untamed fire. My legs wrapped around his waist. My hands gripped the sides of his back as his teeth tore into my shoulder.

He is feral.

Spike kissed me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a kiss to assure him that everything was fine. "I'm fine Spike, this is my first time you know."

Then it happened, we were one I finally had him.

"You want me to continue?" He asked.

"Yes." I wanted him good.

"You asked for it." He entered into me back and forth slowly, and then took off really quickly.

My orgasms started softly but now I was really loud as he pounded into me.

Then he suckled my erect breasts as my hands moved up and down his body.

He stopped and pulled out of me. "Lay on your stomach."

"Something different, Spike?" I turned over and got on all fours.

I heard him whisper; "I would like to do this my cherub."

I laughed evilly. "Sure go ahead cowboy."

He whispered in my ear again. "It's not that bad."

"Go on Spike." I hissed.

He began kissing my neck, then he started kissing my back and spine.

I felt him on the side of my rear, and my cheeks being parted.

"My sweet. You will be faithful to me and I will be faithful to you." He said as he began to mount me. "Because I own you, mind, body, and soul!"

He entered me from the back, he started grabbing my breasts, and rubbing my back.  
He started biting my shoulders and neck.

I screamed out his name over and over again.

Spike penetrated me over and over as I screamed and reached my climax.

He whispered in my ear. "Are you my woman?"

He comes out gently and lies beside me.

"Yes I am. I belong to you. Mind, body, and soul, I belong to no one else!" I told him softly. "But now, I am going to take over. Let me finish this."

He blanched; "Oh, so that's what you meant about getting me back."

"Lay straight and extend your arms." I get up and and stretch myself over him, grabbing his wrists, my feet on top of his.

"Butterfly, huh? That damn Julia told you about this didn't she?" As I came down on him he started screaming.

I tightened my grip on his wrists. "I am going to speed up now!"

I sped up faster, I was in control now, Spike was moaning and I was screaming my lungs out, then I was finshed.

"I won!" I was the victor, I rolled off happily.

Spike was panting; "I think you almost killed me."

"So how was I?" I joked.

We laid there, just naked. "You were magnificent Red, I loved that. You're so passionate and sexy."

I whispered; "Thank you."

We embraced again and kiss once more.

"Goodnight."

I run my hand through his hair as he had fallen into sleep again. "Sweet dreams Spike. I love you." Before I fell into sleep and joined him in dreams.

**: Fixed! I think I snipped some of the lemon. Well, Spike is back and I made Ed/Rhiannon very beautiful. She has a lot on her mind being an actress and all. She proposed and Spike was awake this time. Yeah and she lives on Mars, because Earth is a mess thanks to the gate incident. So most of the cities are rubble now and people probably don't want to rebuild, since they live on other planets.**

**Part Five: She's the One- Faye and Jet see Spike again and Spike goes back to the Bebop, it seems like things have changed as well over there too.:**


	5. She's the One

I do not own Bebop, oh, too bad for me.

**Part 5: She's the One  
**

**June 27, 2085**

**Spike's POV**

It's the morning after.

What the hell happened yesterday, I look at the pendant around my neck.

Oh yeah, Edward proposed to me, then spoiled me rotten.

I kiss her cheek, well, I guess I should start my workout.

I get up early to look out the window, it's morning and the light from the sun is just beginning to illuminate the planet. I look over Tharsis and see the park and the new, but nearly finished building where the Red Dragon headquarters used to stand. I see Vicious' house, that sprawling white mansion. It looks quiet and peaceful now. I rush to the window that faces the Neo Manhattan Marina. I see the Bebop parked in the harbor below. She's pretty big, now that I see her in the light, I'm so glad it's here, that means Jet and Faye and my son are going to visit me. Then suddenly I saw a familiar bubblegum pink car drive towards the dock and into the ship. Vicious! What is he doing at the Bebop?

Then, I thought, when Vicious was younger, he didn't want to be in the syndicate. He wanted to help people, so that means, Vicious is a bounty hunter and he's working for Jet.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist. "Get back to bed, it's too early."

"I usually do my workout about this time, don't you remember?" I look at the woman beside me. "You used to get up at this time too."

"I forgot about that, well, I have a workout room down the hall to the left, knock yourself out sweetheart. I have a toothbrush for you in the bathroom, and towels for a shower. But who knows, I think may join you." She kisses me, then lets go.

I leave the bedroom and walk down the hall, I see the room on the left and enter it. It's a pretty big gym, there's equipment and more windows to the back, mirrors in front of me, and a huge hardwood floor to work on. There are pictures of Edward on the wall, in different costumes. There are awards too, and a part of the wall that looks like it could come out. She's a dancer, eh, I always knew that. She was always flexible with her body.

I start my routine as always, suddenly I think of Vicious. He's a bounty hunter and he's allied himself with my friends.

Ah, why obsess, why should I care what he does, maybe we'll work together again, this time as the good guys.

I focus on my routine again, not bad after 14 years of sleep.

"You know, after I jumped into that vase, you said you were going to sell me to the Martian Circus." Rhiannon said as she slinked by me.

I practiced a perfect roundhouse kick. "I was only joking sweetheart. Besides, if you hadn't jumped into that vase, we wouldn't know shit about that virus."

"Well, speaking of the circus. During one summer vaction when I was going to The Mars Drama Academy. I was a performer in The Circus of the Sun. Then after that, I went to the Martian Ballet. I was a prima ballerina there."

I break from my routine and grab her waist, then twirl her around. "Well, it seemed like you had a fun time while I was gone. Hey, so whatever happened to that vase?"

She was dressed in a black leotard that made her more curvy, it brought out her redhair pretty well.

She brought her leg up and laid it my shoulder. "Julia broke it by accident, Vicious got her angry one day. So Vicious runs into the living quarters, Julia's chasing after him. Julia chases him around, Julia trips, her arm knocks the vase over and it the falls to the floor in pieces."

"Oh well, another thing that was broken on the Bebop." I joked;

I went back to my routine and she was doing hers.

I look over and she's doing the same thing I am. "I've been training for a while Spike. Also when we were shipmates, I used to observe you that's why I would always get up early."

I glanced at her. "I never knew that, I thought you were being an annoying child."

We practiced together, until we got pretty sweaty and very hungry.

We took a shower, then had a great breakfast.

We retired to the couch in the living quarters.

I wrap my arms around her as we lay down.

I looked down at the pendant around my neck and the beautiful woman in my arms. She asked me to marry her again. So what did say? I said yes to Rhiannon, the beauty that brought me here. But I can't believe it, I said I would never marry Edward. I asked Yin for mercy on the guy's soul, well, I am that guy. But for a strange reason, I feel blessed that she is with me now.

I was also wondering about Faye and Jet, if they're going to come visit us today.

"Where are they?" I ask Rhiannon.

Rhiannon sank into me. "Who?"

"Jet and Faye." I told her.

"They should be here soon, I left them a message." Rhiannon sat up a bit.

I gave her a smirk, "Last night, I had a wonderful dream, and you were in it."

Rhiannon leans over and kisses me. "That's really sweet."

Suddenly a buzzer went off and a monitor came out of the coffee table.

We stopped kissing.

"Miss Rhiannon, you have guests." Said the woman on the monitor.

"Please let them in Lois." Rhiannon said to the monitor on the table, then shut it off.

Faye came inside. "Jet will be here in a moment, he's talking to Daniel."

So, there was Faye. Good old Faye with her big green cat eyes, her violet hair was a little longer and swept up in a loose bun. She was wearing black pants and a pink blouse, she was still pretty after all these years.

But something was missing, my son. Not to mention Vicious, Julia, and Electra.

Faye sat down in a black leather chair across from us.

I looked at the door, then back at Faye. "So, is my son coming? How about Vicious and Julia or Electra?"

"Jade is at school right now, Vicious and Julia are taking a day off, and Electra is at work. She has the fun job, CSI." Faye said.

"She's CSI? She doesn't work for Cherious anymore?" I asked, imagining Electra as a high strung investigator.

Faye nodded; "Yes, and she has been doing very well. She has since moved on with a new love."

I took a sip of my coffee. "Good for her, the guy is very lucky."

Suddenly Faye started laughing and so did Rhiannon.

"Oh yes, he's the luckiest man in the galaxy! He happens to be very handsome too." Rhiannon took a glance at Faye.

I smirked at Faye and turned on my usual charm. "So, how have you been since I left?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine. I had your child and moved on. I have never been so happier in my life."

I sighed; "That's great Faye."

"Oh yeah, she's more happy and gay now." Rhiannon joked.

Faye gave a little laugh, "Yeah, I'm happy all right."

Rhiannon burst out in laughter.

"Yo Spike! Faye! Rhiannon!" Jet came in, my friend, the guy who was like a father to me.

Still looking tough and grumpy, but he was the same old dog. He was dressed in a suit and had on a fedora, always classy Jet. "Jet! Jet, how are you?"

Jet came and sat next to Faye. "Everything's going so well!"

Faye's eyes twinkled for a bit. "He's very happy now, I, mean he has a girlfriend. I'm out of debt, I paid all my bills. The Bebop is all fixed, we have food on our table at least. We have your Swordfish II and there is a surprise for you."

Rhiannon gave Faye a nudge. "He will love this surprise Faye, I just know it."

Swordfish II, my baby! Wait, what is this surprise she's talking about?

"Can you give me a hint." I asked.

Faye shook her head. "No, but he's a very old friend of yours."

Rhiannon agreed, "He is, but it's not Vicious, because you already saw him."

"An old friend." I rubbed my chin.

Rhiannon looked at her watch. "I have to get ready for work, I need to be on the set in about two hours."

She got up and dashed into the bedroom.

"Spike are you going to stay here or go back to the Bebop?" Jet asked me.

I shrugged; "I'm going to the Bebop to see Jade and this time I won't faint. I also want to see Swordfish II."

Rhiannon rushed back in, she was holding a big bag and dressed in a period costume, a 1920's flapper.

"Oh, you are so cute!" I said looking her up and down.

"I have to go now. But come for me later, my love!" Rhiannon gave me a kiss. "See ya Faye." She gave Faye a hug and a hug to Jet. "Later Jet." I watched her walk out of the room and I sighed.

I sank into the couch, I had to tell Faye and Jet about last night. "She is so gorgeous, shimmering red gold hair, jade green eyes, a lovely face, and a beautiful body. We had so much fun last night, the woman spoiled me rotten!"

Faye paused for a moment and looked at the pendant around my neck. "Did she give you that? It's Jade."

I nodded. "Yes, it's Jade.

Faye's voice softened. "Jade is very beautiful. I love Jade."

Jet gave me a sly look. "So what did you guys do last night? We were going to go see you here at Rhiannons, but we went to a benefit over at Vicious and Julias."

I smirked; "We had a feast, danced, went to see Madame Butterfly, and after that, I will not go into detail, but she gave me a wonderful night."

Faye seemed pretty cool about it. "Oh really."

I hope she has someone.

"What about you Faye?" I ask.

Faye crossed her arms, "I'm ga-still single and it's going to stay that way. I'd rather have good friends, very good friends. Having good friends is what makes me gay, I mean happy as a lesbian, I mean fairy, I'm just happy. So, I'm not one to be tied down, you know that Spike."

She was scarier than ever. "You were always an independent spirit Faye."

Jet laughed. "Enough with the talk. Let's get going, Jade will be back from school soon."

My face lit up when I heard those words, "We're going to The Bebop!"

Faye walked towards the door. "Let's go Spike."

Jet was almost out the door. "Let's walk. The marina is about three blocks away."

We left the building and walked down to the marina where Bebop was parked. Overhead, I saw a small blue ship fly inside. That must be the boy.

We stepped inside the Bebop, I am finally here.

I'm back Bebop, did you miss me?

I told Jet and Faye. "I'm going to see Swordfish II."

Faye and Jet went on ahead. I noticed that Redtail and Hammerhead were there, also the blue ship was here. It looked like Swordfish! It was more modified and modern, it was a deep blue with yellow lights. It must belong to Jade, it's beautiful! This was the work of Vicious' Mother, she was always one step ahead of Doohan.

That's why the two fought so much.

Competition and sexual tension.

There was also a pink car, I knew that car. It belonged to Vicious.

A little white ship was here too, another Amelia Hepburn masterpiece.

As I walked around the large rebuilt hangar, I wondered where my baby was. Then I spotted something red in the back, I walked over and there was my Swordfish! The old girl still looks great.

I put my arms around one of her wings. "I'm home sweetheart. I missed you so much." Looks like someone was taking good care of her while I was gone.

It must have been Jade who took care of her.

I walk away and down the familiar hallway of the Bebop and into the living room. The couch was still there, so was the yellow chair. Not too much had changed.

"Spike, we have some business to take care of here in Neo Manhattan. A really big bountyhead, are you ready for it?" Jet asked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

It's been a long time since I've had any action.

The computer was still on the table. It was so cleaner, courtesy of Jet the Neatness Freak. The kitchen looked much bigger and I could smell something good coming from it.

Lunchtime!

Jet turned to me. "Spike, there's no more smoking in the living room. Do it outside."

I didn't feel like smoking anyway.

Although, my stomach made a weird noise, you know that noise when the stomach tells you that it needs food.

"I'm starving. Rhiannon had this great feast for me last night, then a great breakfast. But now I'm ready for lunch." I told Jet.

Faye came out with a plate of peppers. "Same old Spike, always hungry."

"Hunger is the best spice." I look down and noticed that it was bell peppers and beef with white rice. "Jet, I love you!"

"Faye cooked." Jet said as he came in. "Not only does she cook, but she cleans, and helps me keep the Bebop in shape."

I put my hand against Faye's head. "Are you okay? That doesn't sound like you one bit, you're usually a lazy, messy, pig."

Faye gently brushed my hand away. "I'm fine. Now, shut up and eat!"

I took a bite and it was the best thing I ever tasted. "This is great Faye, thank you. Hey, where's Jade?"

She put down another plate of food. "Doing his homework assignments, the kid is very intelligent."

I paused. "If he's doing that, then he doesn't get it from me."

Faye gave me a little smile. "No way Spike, he acts exactly like you."

"He acts like me, this will be good." I'll show him, that punk.

Jet looked down the hall. "That's Jade for you. He's either in his room always studying or talking to Diana again. You know Diana, always talking about her basketball and her music."

"You want me to go get him. I really want to meet my son." So, he's a little bookworm with a girlfriend. I knew that.

"No Spike, I want him to come out here himself." Faye got up and yelled down the hall. "Jade get in here! Hey, your father is home!"

"Faye, take it easy on the boy, he'll come." Jet said.

"Mom! He's really here!" A young voice shouted.

It sounded like me.

Suddenly a teenage boy came into the room.

I can't believe it, but it's true, Faye's a mother! Faye has a kid! Well, two kids. I couldn't imagine her as a mom. If it wasn't me, then I would feel sorry for the poor sap. It would probably be some guy that she met in a bar. They would probably get drunk and he would knock her up.

But I'm glad this boy is mine.

I looked over to the youth staring back at me. "Jade!"

Faye smirked, "That's him."

I could never hate this boy or his sister, they belong to me.

When I saw him, it was like looking into a mirror, the kid looked like me. He had my hair, eyes, and he was thin as a twig. There was also some Faye in him too. Why didn't I notice? I didn't care before, my goal was to find Julia and defeat Vicious. But I guess now is a good time to start to know this boy.

Faye looked towards the entrance to the hall. "Jade, he's here."

I got up and turned to face him. "Hello Jade."

Will this kid accept me or will he be full of angst and anger?

The boy came over with tears in his eyes and gave me a hug; he was the gentlest person I have ever met. "I knew you would come, I've waited so long. We have a lot to talk about. Mom told me everything about you."

I only wished that I could be there at the beginning.

I looked over to Faye, then at Jade. "She did?"

He laughed. "Just the good things dad."

All those things that I hated, I began to love them now.

Except for amusement parks and old scary churches, they all must be destroyed.

"Let's get to the table before lunch gets cold." I told him.

I saw Jade rush to the table; we sat next to each other on the couch. "Hey, maybe one day you can really meet Diana."

I felt old, but hey I was gone for a while. "That's your girlfriend?"

"Yes. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's very beautiful." His eyes lit up as he explained her to me.

This girl he's talking about sounds like Julia. "Reminds me of someone I know."

Then he said it. "Julia!"

The name didn't bother me this time.

I muttered; "Julia DiCaprio Hepburn. The Hepburn fits her well."

He sipped his tea, then put it down. "Julia is Diana's Mother."

Let me see, Vicious must have gotten Julia pregnant. Julia must have told Vicious, he must have decided to spare me, but killed the Van instead. Good Vicious...I hated them, I wished I could have killed them myself, but sadly Annie and Shin are gone.

Wait, I have this odd feeling that Shin is still alive.

I could see Jet and Faye staring at each other, they were probably hoping that I wouldn't explode. I didn't, because I didn't care anymore.

"It's okay guys, I'm past that. It's been a long time and I don't want to carry a grudge. Besides, I have a new love in my life." I explained.

We finished our meal.

Jet piped up. "Jade, it's time for your chores, remember our agreement?"

What agreement?

Then I froze.

Did he go joyriding in Swordfish II while I was gone?

Faye looked to me. "I have to speak to your father."

Jade got up and headed toward the hall. "Okay! I need to clean The Marlin anyway. I'm going to go train after, dad would you like to train with me?"

I nodded; . "Sure, now you get to work. I don't want Jet yelling at you."

Jade nodded and left, what a good kid he is. Faye and Jet brought him up right.

Jet served coffee and we began to talk. "You never married Faye?"

Faye put her coffee down; I saw the fire in her eyes. Still blazing. "Why should I? I decided to raise Jade on my own with Jet's assistance. I don't need a husband, I like my life the way it is."

I looked at Faye for a moment. "You love your freedom, that's good Faye. But I want to be in Jade's life."

"Yes, you will be in his life, because the boy needs his father. But I don't need you!" She gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

Jet looked a bit concerned then went down the hall.

I followed her. "Faye, are you mad at me?"

She placed the dishes in the washer and slammed the door. "No, I'm not."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "If you are, just tell me Faye."

She shrugged it off. "You want to know the truth?"

I could tell that she was still bitter.

"Yes." I told her.

She looked me in the eyes. "I don't love you! I never did! I used you that night! I needed to know something about me and I found out later what I really was."

"What did you want to know?" I asked her.

She looked like she was hiding something. "I can't tell you. Besides, I think I should pay you for your services."

Pay me?

"Faye, what are you saying?" I asked.

She took a money card from her pocket and flung it at me. "You're nothing to me Spike Spiegel. I paid you well!"

"Don't you dare do that to me!" I slid the card back to her.

She gave me the card. "No, keep it Spike. That is the money I owe you for past times. I have to pay you back. It's the 30 million I took from you, plus an extra two million."

Might as well keep it.

I took the card and put it in my pocket. "Then tell me, what's wrong?"

I could see the pain that I gave her.

She turned around. "I still hate your guts. I hate you because I know you had your reasons. Your dream was over, your angel was gone, and you were tied to a past that wouldn't let you go. Although, you should have heard all the malicious things I said while I was in labor."

I could imagine what she said. "Yeah, they were probably very nasty Faye, very malevolent. That's a good word for you Faye, malevolent!"

"I called you the Prince of Darkness, I was happy that you were dead. I wanted to kick your ass. I wanted you to rot in Hell with Julia. I hated you for leaving me alone!" She shouted.

"Got any more?" I ask her.

It's good that she opens up to me. She sneered; and slapped me across the face. My cheek burned and it was probably red too.

I rubbed my cheek, damn she got me. "That hurt Faye! But are you finished? Huh? Are you still angry? Let it out Faye! Tell me how much you hate me!"

"I hate you Spike! Okay, I hate you! I hate you so much!" She growled, "I'm still angry with you. I was angry because you went to fight Vicious. But surprise, surprise, surprise, he sure pulled the wool over your eyes."

I shouted, "Go ahead and tear into me some more! Tell me more! Why don't you take another crack at me too?"

"No, you've had enough abuse for one day." Faye's face was red; tears were welling up in her eyes. "But I'll tell you more! Okay, fine. I was angry! I did love you once Spike. After you left, my heart became empty and I had nothing. My family was long gone, my old house in ruins, my planet in shambles, and I had no choice but to come back here. This was my home, the only thing I had. When I found out that I was pregnant with Jade, I was happy. You gave me something beautiful. But I don't want you, I have someone already."

I went to touch her face. "Good for you! Besides, it's too late, I'm engaged."

She pushed my hand away. "To Rhiannon, your new love?"

I nodded. "Yes, she asked me last night and we had a lot of fun! We had made love Faye and it was good, it was really good! It was better than being with you or DiCaprio! She enjoyed each and every minute of it!"

She began to snap at me again. "I always knew Ed had it for you! I'm glad you're finally happy Spike! You have my damn blessing."

Could she still have some feelings for me?

I decided to dig some daggers into her. "Are you jealous of my new love? Are you jealous that you can't have me anymore? Are you jealous of harmless little Edward who is now a beautiful woman?"

"No, I'm not jealous! I already told you that I have someone." She snapped.

I hoped she was telling the truth.

"What's your problem Faye?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She cried. "Yes, I am. But there's something I did that would really piss Julia off."

I looked into her emerald eyes. "Faye, what are you hiding from Julia? You and Vicious are not having an affair I hope."

She shook her head; "It's nothing like that!" She paused; "A few days ago in Alva City, Vicious and I were after a bounty. The suspect ran into the building where Vincent used hide out in. When we caught up to him, he had a blue marble in his hand. I told him to give it to me and not to smash it. The suspect didn't listen and shot it, lo and behold the virus came out. Knowing that I was immune to it, but Vicious or the suspect wasn't. They both started coughing, I had to make a choice. I chose Vicious, so I took my dagger and stabbed myself in the shoulder. I licked the blood off my hand and I kept it in my mouth. Then, I walked over to Vicious, bent over, and kissed him. I gave him my blood, he woke up a few minutes later. It was a horrible case of deja vu for me. I let the suspect die. It made me feel like Vincent! So, I told Vicious everything that happened. Vicious didn't know what to think, we decided not to tell Julia about it."

"You kissed him?" These two hated each other once, now they're kissing.

She sat near the stove. "I did it, so I could save his life.

"Well, it was either him or the bountyhead. I don't think you wanted to leave Jet with one less bounty hunter, making poor Julia a widow, and Diana fatherless. Not to mention that I want to patch up a broken friendship with the guy. I glad you saved him." I walk away from her. "You should go tell Julia."

Her eyes glistened. "Don't worry, I will."

I stand in the doorway to leave. "I won't worry Faye, because Julia won't hurt you."

I walked back into the living room. Jet motioned me towards the door. "Spike, let's have a talk outside. I'm in the mood for a smoke."

Jet and I went into the hallway and onto the runway. Jet gave me a few cigarettes and we lit up.

"The Neo Manhattan skyline, it is really beautiful." I looked at the city skyline and I was amazed how it looked like old New York City. My father would show me pictures of the place in a book once.

"Yes, it's quite a sight." Jet said

The sun was beginning to set, it turned the sky a blazing red and gold.

Red and gold, that reminded me of someone.

I looked towards the horizon and I was beginning to think of her.

Then it all turned into a Martian Sunset, the sky suddenly turned blue.

But there was Faye, I cared for her as a friend, not as a lover.

"Dreaming again?" Jet's gruff voice asked me.

"Not any more, I was just thinking of something." I said as I watched the sunset that still blazed a bit, but was slowly fading.

I was still thinking of Edward.

"Faye told you about what happened in Alva." He said as he fidgeted with his cig.

"Yes, I want her to tell the truth for once." I said as the sky turned dark.

"Do you still love her?" He took a drag.

Not really.

I sighed; "It was over between us a long time ago Jet. I will never love her as much as I did before. Besides, I mean nothing to her."

I'll have to try to get along with Faye.

He turned around. "You know Faye, she's her own woman." He changed the subject. "But about Faye and I. Nothing ever happened between us during those years. I have a girlfriend named Ashley."

I don't think anything would happen between him and Faye. "I think of Faye as very good friend now. I know we have a kid and I think he's great. I want to thank you for bringing him up."

Jet chuckles, "The hard part was dealing with Faye's pregnancy, she was moodier and more of a shrew. When Jade was born, she felt like the richest woman in the world. He made her content. Well, it wasn't easy raising Jade; he may seem polite right now. But when he was younger, the boy was a handful. He would have his little tirades, go on and on about things, he would drive us up a wall. He's just like you Spike, the only things he got from Faye was her will and determination. He started calming down after he met Diana. She's a very sweet girl with a gentle spirit and a fiery temper."

I sighed, "I should have been there, Jet. But everything went wrong after I met Julia again, in the end she ran back to Vicious and I was frozen for 14 years."

Jet looked out at the lights of the city, "They're a strange pair Spike, they look like they deserve each other. But do you still yearn for what could have been?"

I listened to the waves against the ship. "I will never dwell in the past again. Because I finally found what I was looking for."

He put his arm around my back. "Is it Rhiannon?"

I nodded, "She's the one! I love her Jet, it may be Ed, but she has changed. When I met her, she was so different. She was a little snippy to me. Well, I was being a little annoying. But still, I think it was just a front she was putting up. Because she came back after and we talked. She took me home with her and gave me a night I will always remember. She gave me a feast, there was drinks and dancing, then we went to see Madame Butterfly which I always wanted to see. Then we visited the Bebop and saw Vicious and Julia's house. then after we made love, it was beautiful Jet. She was the one who woke me up and brought me back to life."

Jet just looked at me. "She's a different person now, more mature, but now and then you see that wild child that she was."

"Well, she was wild in bed last night." I smirked.

"You rascal! You finally gotten laid in 14 years." Jet joked.

Here comes the big announcement.

I told him. "She asked me to marry her last night."

He turned around quickly. "What? What did you say this time? I hope it wasn't maybe."

"I said yes." I told him joyfully.

I did say yes, because I want to be with her.

"Does Faye know?" He asked.

He was like a father to me, my real father was lost a long time ago. I feel rotten that I had to put him through so much.

I remember Faye giving me her damn blessing.

I wave my hand. "She gave me her damn blessing and paid me back, Jet."

"Glad she did." Jet shook his head. "What ever happened to "The Tiger Striped Cat"?

I smirked, "He decided to turn back into a witch, Jet."

He laughed, "That girl going to tame you Spike. You'll be fat, lazier, and rich and I mean rich. You'll never go hungry again."

"I know." I see myself against the horizon as the sun rises on Mars and I shout, As Kwan Yin is my witness, I'll never go hungry again! "But me, fat? She's not going to do that. This is Ed for Christsakes and Ed still exists in that woman, I've seen her. She's still insane." I said stubbing my cigarette.

Jet patted me on the back. "Congratulations Spike! Come on let's go in. Jade is probably waiting for you."

**: That was Part 5! The title is from a Robbie Williams song.  
Um, no more heart problem for Faye, because it's the future and you know, things  
are probably better. I'd like to take my time on these chapters.  
I also like to thank my reviewers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Coming up Part 6-Spike and Jade have a little talk and Vicious makes a visit. Also Spike decides on a small career change after going to the movies with Rhiannon-A Father and his Son:**


	6. Father and His Son

I do not own Bebop, my favorite show!

**Part 6 A Father and His Son**

**Spike's POV**

We walked back into the living room.

I looked down the massive hall. "Jet is my cabin still here?"

Jet started off towards the workshop to tend to his Bonsai. "Yes it is, Jade has been taking good care of it. Jade has his own cabin, well, it used to be Ed's before the renovations. Faye still has hers, and I have mine."

I walked off towards my room. "I'm going to see my son."

I looked at my old room, it didn't really change, and my old Bruce Lee poster was still there. It was clean, clothes were in the closet, nothing on the floor or out of place. The walls were still jade green with a little sky blue trim. I look on my dresser and I see a small blue box with gold trim. That wasn't there before, I open it up. It began playing a little song, it was a music box! "Very funny Jade." I mutter to myself as I put it back on the dresser. My eye suddenly caught the red pinwheel that Ed had given to me. Sweet, but sad memories. I put the pinwheel on the dresser. I suddenly thought of my beautiful fiance.

I left my room and went down to the end of the hall to Ed's old cabin. Jade wasn't there, I looked at the room. It was filled with pictures of Jazz Musicians, actors, basketball players both men and women, and Bruce Lee. Models of The Bebop, Swordfish II, Redtail, Hammerhead, a blue convertible car, a little white ship, a pink Caddy from 1957, a small silver starship, and Marlin, Jade's ship hovered from the ceiling. So did a model of the solar system with glow in the dark stars arranged in different constellations.

On the wall was a rainbow with a perfect blue sky. Ed had painted that, I remembered the day she came here. She had painted a rainbow on one wall, a smiley on the other, and a night sky on the ceiling. The smiley is gone, Jet must have painted it over in blue to match the sky and the ceiling remained the same.

I whisper, "Oh Rhiannon, I miss you now." I'm wondering if she's back from work? I have to give her a call later.

On one side was an Oak bunk bed. There was a desk with a computer on one side. On the desk was a holograph picture of a blonde haired girl, she looked like Julia. But her eyes were blue-gray, she had his eyes, they belonged to Vicious. But those eyes lacked the coldness, instead they were warm and friendly. That must be Diana. Then there it was, that picture that was up on Doohan's wall. Doohan, Miles, and me with that old shuttle. That was a ride, I wonder if Doohan is still around? Now where was that Jade?

I looked across the hall, there was a workout room, and it was one of those rooms that Jet wouldn't dare set foot in. But it looks pretty good with its new paint job, workout equipment and wood floor where Jade was practicing his Martial Arts. "Hello dad."

I was amazed how well trained this kid was. "Hey Jade, I see that you're becoming quite the martial artist."

I saw Jade pause, "Thanks, mom taught me everything she knew. I also learned from watching a lot of Bruce Lee movies. I've also read his books."

"I learned a lot from him too, I admire him very much. Now let's get ready, I want to see how you well you do." I said as I took my stance. We sparred for a while, he was pretty good, better than me. Then we quit after a while.

I took a quick shower, then laid down on the couch. Oh how I miss you couch! Jade was washing up, Faye was out with Electra, and Jet went off to see Ashley at a Jazz Club. I began to take a nap until I heard someone running down the hall. Jade flew into the room and flopped right into the chair. "For a second there Jade, I thought you were Ed."

He was talking a mile a minute. "Radical Edward! Miss Crazy-Swookiness! Um, You mean Rhiannon. She is so cool, she's got this awesome ship. It looks like the queen's ship from the old Star Wars prequel films. Vicious' Mom and Doohan built it just for her. She lives in this huge apartment building with a great view of Neo Manhattan."

The kid had tons of energy. "Whoa! One question at a time. I know that, I was with her last night Jade. Rhiannon has invited me to go with her to dinner and a movie premiere. She also asked me to marry her."

He arched his brow. "What did you say?"

Let him know. "I said yes."

"I knew it!" He smiled. "She has always loved you dad."

There was so much I wanted to know. "Now, tell me more about her."

He opened up the computer and started tapping away. "Well, we would visit her and she visits us often and she always came to the picnics we would have."

I was puzzled. "Picnics?"

He fidgeted with the keys on the table computer. "Yeah, everyone would get together at Tharsis Park on November 11 and June 26. We would have a picnic in the rose garden. We never gave up hope on finding you. When I was a child, I would always point to the hospital you were in. Mom would say that you weren't in there. But a few years later, Diana's Parents show up and told us you were still alive in that hospital."

I sat up on the couch. "Vicious and Julia. They were there, you were there, so was Diana, Electra, Faye, and Jet. Rhiannon was next to me when the doctors woke me up. Vicious and Julia, I can't believe what they did. Why did they care to save me?"

"They wanted you to have a better life. I heard Jade yawn. "Besides, they're doing all right. They're bounty hunters now and Vicious is pretty good at it, he's caught over 999,800 felons so far and hasn't killed a single one. He also dresses like Vash the Stampede from Trigun, which is so cool! Mom said you were a former syndicate guy before you became a bounty hunter."

Vicious, not killing people? What happened here? Did I shoot him in the shoulder or the head? And what is this stuff about dressing up like Vash the Stampede?

"I used to be an executive of The Red Dragon Syndicate. But that wasn't really my choice. So what do you want to do Jade. Do you want to be a bounty hunter?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "I do a little hunting on the side, but I do most of the computer work, and Rhiannon taught me her skills. I don't know what I want to do right now." He suddenly turned off the computer. "So when are you going to get married?"

That silly question! Be cool Spike, he's only a kid. "I don't know, I was thinking of Halloween."

"What would Rhiannon want?" He asked.

"Halloween?" I shrugged.

"Okay." He probably thinks I'm crazy. "That's Cool." He's cool with it.

I asked softly, "You know that your mother kissed Vicious."

He sat back in his seat. "Yes, she did. She says she will tell Julia, but she doesn't. I wish she could stop lying. I don't want her to lie. I know that she was the one who was always there for me, but I get tired of her sometimes. I feel like she's hiding something from me."

I understood, she was there for him, whenever he got sick or whenever something good happened to him. I admire her for that, it shows that she has matured more than I last remembered. "Jade, your mother is a very stubborn woman and whatever she's hiding, she'll tell you eventually."

Faye suddenly stepped into the room. "You two are talking about me, I told you guys I will tell her!"

I got up and went to her. "Faye, what else are you hiding?"

"Nothing." I saw that she beginning to leave. "Let me sleep on the Julia thing. I'll give you an answer in the morning!"

We watched her leave.

Jade whispered;"That was too easy dad."

Did she really mean it? "She's unpredictable Jade."

"Unpredictable as the weather on Ganymede." That's Jet's influence.

"Jade, have you met your mother's boyfriend yet?" I asked.

He shook his head; "Mom doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Your mother told me that she has someone." I asked.

Not a boyfriend, but a girlfriend?

He looked towards the hall. "You mean Electra?"

A name from my past, my eyes widened; "Electra! Electra is a lesbian?"

He shrugs; "Yeah, you knew her, she helped you guys save Mars. I sort of got those two together, I found her in the gazebo in Tharsis Park. She looked like she was having a hard time, so I started talking to her. Well, I was really young, so I guess I was talking in gibberish. Mom found me talking to her and boom, some great thing happened."

"Electra and Faye." Faye and Electra are lesbians, was this my doing?

"Mom has a girlfriend that she loves very much and that's okay with me." The kid had a very open mind, thanks to Jet.

"At least she's happy. Is she happy?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is." He got up and went to the kitchen.

I saw him come back out with a glass of milk. Not only that, he had a slice of cheesecake with him. "What's that?"

"Cheesecake." He got a slice, he better get one for me or I'll wrestle him for it.

"Is there any more?" I eyed the cheesecake, it looked like it was covered with cherries, if only they had chocolate chip or Oreo.

"You like cheesecake too, it's from Starbucks. I can't get enough of the stuff." He was about to dig into it, but stopped. "You remind me of Ein or one of Daniel's dogs."

Ein? I miss that damn dog. Also Daniel who? Daniel Houghton Hepburn? Daniel has dogs, I thought he liked big scary birds.

I got closer to it. "That's my favorite food. Yes, I love cheesecake, always did."

He put the plate in front of me. "Here, I'll get another piece for myself. Would you like anything to drink?"

I took the cheesecake. "Is there coffee left?"

"Yes." He called out from the kitchen.

"Now I know where my love of cheesecake comes from." Jade came out with a cup of coffee and slice of cake for himself.

I had to know a little bit more about Vicious. "Hey Jade, does Vicious have any birds? Like peacocks?"

He took a bite of cheesecake. "He has 4 doves, but he doesn't have any peacocks, he thinks they should stay in the wild. He had a peacock named Mr. Crackers once, but he told me that it died. He does collect a lot of stray cats and dogs. He and Julia have 12 cats, 10 dogs, 12 carp, 8 rabbits, 6 mice, 8 horses, and 100 goldfish."

I took a sip of coffee, too strong, it's from Starbucks! Gold Coast! "What does he have a zoo?"

He nodded, "Yeah you can say that and they have this huge mansion on the Neo Manhattan-Tharsis Line that looks like San Simeon in California."

"Where did they get the money?" I asked.

Looted the safe at the syndicate building probably.

He finished off his cake. "Julia inherited a huge fortune from her grandfather's estate after her father died. She found out about her ailing father from Laughing Bull and they both reconciled."

I nodded; "What happened to Laughing Bull?"

Jade drank the last of his milk. "He is very old, but still has his visions. A year after I got Marlin, I remember seeing him once and he had told me that I had a gift. He said that I was the son of Swimming Bird and Golden Coyote. He was happy to have met me, but also he said something about mom. She has a secret that she can't share with us. He gave me the name of Hjada Green Wolf, I think it suits me well. Wolves are my favorite animals"

Jade likes animals, it's Jet's influence again. Jade took the plates and brought them back to the kitchen.

What a good kid, but there was something missing to him. He really needs to meet his sister, I really want him to see her. But, why is Faye keeping it a secret and why do I feel somewhat detached myself. Last time when I saw Nicole, I felt happy, could she be my sister? I am so confused.

He suddenly came back in. "Well dad, I'm going to bed."

He gave me a hug, then I watched him leave the room. "Sweet dreams Jade."

I laid back down on the couch, the computer began to ring. Who was that, Rhiannon? Jet? Maybe he has something good for me to do. I tap one of the keys to answer it.

"Hey Jet! This is Daniel." A guy in a red coat said.

Daniel. I knew only one Daniel in my life and that was Vicious. Why the hell is he using his real name?

He continued talking. "Jade sent me some more information on Locke. I can't wait to nab this guy for what he did to me!" He sounded serious.

Jade is about as handy as Ed, I mean Rhiannon when it comes to computers. But that voice was familiar and I looked at the caller, a guy with silver hair, but he looked calmer.  
"YO Hepburn!" It was Vicious.

Vicious screeched. "Frick on a brick!"

I sat up on the couch again. "You and Julia have some explaining to do."

Vicious rolled his eyes, "Not right now Spike. She's getting her beauty sleep and she gets very cranky and blood thirsty when it's interrupted. And if I'm in her path, I get smacked. She's not the angel she once was."

"Yeah, I know and she still drives like a crazed maniac." I needed to speak to him. "Can you come over? I want to know about this guy named Locke."

"No, this is my fight, Spike." Why dosen't he need my help? Why, because I screw things up? Well, I promise not to screw things up.

"Come on, you know that Rhiannon and Jade are very good with computers, they can probably locate him. Now tell me, I'm your oldest friend. What is your vendetta against this guy." Something was telling me to find out more about this guy. I needed to know more about this. Also, I needed to patch up a broken friendship.

"It's a long story. Okay, I'll meet you in an hour in the Bebop's Hangar. I will tell you everything." He told me.

I nodded and closed the transmission. For the first time I would be meeting him again, this time under friendly circumstances.

I walked out into the hangar and saw a small white ship in the night sky. It landed on the runway, it's hatch opened and there was Vicious. 14 years after the Red Dragon raid, Vicious and I were face to face, what the hell happened to him? He looked like he was at peace with everything around him.

"We'll talk in the living room." I told him.

He sat across from me on the couch. I put down two cans of soda and sat in the chair. "See if Jet has any of those Krispy Kreme donuts."

I got up, "I don't think he has any. How about cheesecake?"

"Sure." He said.

We each had a piece of cheesecake. "Now, tell me about this person you're after."

Vicious bit his lip. "William D'Arcy Erik Locke was the leader of The Dark Horse Syndicate. He killed my uncle, aunt, and cousin."

That was something he never told me about. "I never heard of them."

No wonder he was so angry. "The Red Dragons wiped them out before Mao adopted you and Locke escaped, he went underground for a very long time."

I took a sip. "I remember meeting you when I was only 10. So tell me what really happened to your family?"

Vicious paused, "My uncle was a normal working man, he never did any dealings with any syndicate. He was a doctor damn it! But one day, Locke and his men barge in. He was yelling that he had something important of his and he wanted it back. I hid in the closet, I kept the door open just a crack. His men grabbed my aunt and cousin with guns to their heads in the living room. My uncle said that he didn't have it, Locke got frustrated and shot him three times. Then, the most horrific thing happened."

Vicious began to cry, he opened himself up and told me how he became the horrible person he used to be. Vicious told me that Locke sent his men away, tied up his cousin and his aunt. Vicious watched Locke violate his aunt, then shot her in the head. He did the same thing with his cousin. After that he killed her, Vicious told me that Locke opened up the closet door and held the gun to his head. He told him coldly. "I'm not going to kill you today, you piece of garbage. But you better watch yourself, kid." After Locke was long gone, Vicious had grabbed his uncle's Katana and began to wander the streets of Mars. That's when Mao Yenrai found him and brought him in. Mao heard Vicious' story and sent out his men to dispose of The Dark Horse, but Locke and few of his men escaped and disappeared.

"I didn't kill Mao. Since Mao did me a favor, I did him one. I helped him fake his death so he could be free. His new name is Mike Yamada." He admitted.

That trucker?

I slapped my head. "I knew that was Mao, that devil! He tricked me!"

He shrugged; "Well, Mao knows how to play naive well. He's a trickster. I did kill the Van so you, Julia, and I could be free. I'm sorry about Annie, Lin, and Gren, poor Gren. But Spike I have to do this! I have to get this bastard for what he did to my family."

Mike Yamada is Mao. I can't believe I'm hearing this from him.

He left one out. "What about Shin, Vicious?"

"Oh Shin, yeah, him too." What the hell is hiding from me.

"Vicious, is Shin alive?" I asked.

He composed himself. "Yes he is, he's living with your cousin and uncle on Ganymede. Yeah, he survived, Wilcox and Julia took him to the hospital."

Vicious had finished his soda and cheesecake, he told me he had to go or he would never hear the end of it from Julia.

In the hangar, we shook hands, then I hugged him. "I missed you Vicious."

"I missed you too Spike. I have to go or Julia will kill me." He broke away and walked off.

I watched him leave, then I gazed at the Neo Manhattan skyline. Rhiannon is somewhere out there. I could see her building. I look up and I smile, hoping that she will see me.

My cellphone started ringing. "Hello?"

"I see you, cowboy." A female voice said on the other end.

"Hi honey." I looked up at the huge building, hoping she'll be there. "I see that your lights are on."

"I'm home from a day of shooting and I need a tall lanky man to give me a massage." She cooed.

"You want me to come over?" I said giving her a smile. "Well, I don't know if I should, you'll be bossing me around."

She pouted; "Please, I had a rough day and I need a certain green haired Martian to make me feel better."

"Will you wash my ship for me as payback?"

Swordfish II was only a few steps away.

"Deal." She said before hanging up.

"I'll be there my angel." I blew a kiss to where she was and ran off to Swordfish II.

I took off from the Bebop and landed on top of her building.

She came out of the hangar, we embraced and she led me inside.

A few days pass and I am dividing my time between the Bebop and Rhiannon's place.

Well, today's finally the day, Rhiannon and I, are going to our first movie premiere. I put on my usual blue suit, and I don't want to wear anything fancy. I don't think I have anything fancy. Whatever.

Faye stood in the doorway. "You're going to wear that, why can't you wear something different for a change."

"I don't feel like getting dressed up or maybe you would like to pick something out for me? Ms.Queer Eye for the Straight Guy." I said as I saw her.

Faye crossed her arms. "Very funny, ha, ha. That blue thing will do. Blue has always been your color, it brings out your moss green hair, your weird garnet eyes, and that pale alabaster skin of yours. Besides it's good that the shoes match the jacket and the pants."

"Oh thank you my great gay fashion consultant." I said with sarcasm.

Faye gave me an evil look. "But when Oscar and award season roll around, you are going to have a hell of a time trying to find something nice. Rhiannon has keep up her reputation in Neo Hollywood and she doesn't want a husband who dresses like a slob."

"Oh shut your trap, you evil woman!" I snapped at her.

"Spike have they diagnosed you for MPS yet? You know, Male Pissiness Syndrome?" She glared at me.

I wanted to strangle her badly. "Go fuck yourself Faye! I know you have a  
certain toy in there!"

"Oh you pissy male bitch! I'm glad you left me!" She turned away.

I saw Diana rush by and she had Jade by the arm. "Diana where are you going with Jade?"

"To the concert, Mr. Spiegel." Diana said sweetly.

"Di, call me Spike. Mr. Spiegel makes me feel old." I told her.

Kids today, but Diana happens to be a very polite girl.

Oh yeah, the concert.

Jade stayed in place. "The Neo Manhattan Jazz Band is playing and Diana has tickets. I told you, didn't I?"

Ahh Parenthood.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't get into trouble. Okay." Why am I so worried? I watched as my son and his girlfriend flee down the hall to the hangar.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." Faye walked away. "I'm going to take a nap Spike, we're going to have a big day tomorrow and I want to be ready. Also, I have considered to tell Julia the truth after we complete this job."

She had finally decided not to lie!

"I'm happy for you Faye." I snapped.

She smirked, "Well yeah, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for Jade, so I can set a good example for him."

A name came to me. "Morgana."

Faye's eyes widened; "What was that?"

"Nothing, nevermind." I paused; "So how's Electra doing?"

"How do you know about me and Electra?" She said softly.

"Jade told me. But Faye, it's all right, you can tell me anything. We're still friends." I gave her a little smile. "Besides, I can't wait to see her again."

"Listen Spike, I was tired of men treating me like dirt, that I just changed one day." She sighed, "I found my other half, I love her and I want to be with her for eternity, I know you understand. You're not an idiot Spike."

I touch her hand; "I'll always love you as a friend."

She patted me on the shoulder, "But of course my dear, you will always be my friend. Besides, I can't hate the father of my child. Now go Cinderfella, you don't want to keep the princess waiting."

"Shrew! Back to the shadowy lair from which you slithered from!" I snapped.

"Lunkhead! You'll always be a lunkhead to me Spike!" Faye hissed at me and slid into her room, the door sealing shut.

"I hate you!" I really did mean that.

"I hate you back!" Was her response.

I headed out towards Swordfish II where I met up with Jet. "Going to Rhiannon's?"

I'm glad I didn't have to meet her on Earth.

I sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Bring her with you tomorrow we may need her help. We're going to get Locke." He said gruffly.

"Don't worry, we'll be here." I got into the cockpit, started up the engine, and flew away.

I flew into the city. While I was on the Bebop, I called Rhiannon's Penthouse she was home and we talked for a while. I looked over at my new home and landed on the large parking platform. There was a gate at the top entrance.

I walked through the gate to meet with the doorman. "Can I help you sir?"

"It's Spike Spiegel. The lord of the manor!" I was holding a dozen roses for her that I bought at a nearby vendor.

The doorman held up his hand. "We don't let just anyone to see Miss Rhiannon."

Sigh, it must be a different doorman. "The doorman let me in last night."

I watched as he went to the attendant at a desk. "That was Glen, he was on last night. My name is Peter."

"Well Peter, I'm her boyfriend, so let me into Penthouse #19." I explained to him.

The desk attendant snapped; "Listen Peter, this is Spike, Ms. Taurasi's new  
boyfriend. She knows he's here."

The doorman hung his head. "I'm sorry Lois."

Then she told me sweetly. "Spike, go on in!"

I went out into the hall where I met a female guard at the door. "I'm here to see Rhiannon."

The guard stood by the door. "Who are you?"

I played it cool. "It's Spike, Lilith, I was here last night."

"Oh, sorry about that Spike." She said. "I can be forgetful."

I looked at all the people and guards so much protection for one girl. "Whatever."

"Please come in Spike." The guard pressed a few buttons to open the door and she ushered me inside a large living room.

So this was the second floor? It's a far cry from that young girl's cabin on The Bebop. I sat down on a red velvet couch and listened to a sweet little song that was playing on a stereo. It was Nicole Kidman singing about flying away. There were oil paintings on the walls, along with a case that housed a bunch of awards. "Best actress. Best Supporting Actress in a Drama." I looked over at the mantle and I saw pictures of Ed, Ein, and an older woman with red hair. Yup, that's her mother, and there was one picture that stood out. It was old and a little worn, I took a closer look at it; it was a picture of me. I had my back against a wall and jacket undone.

Just then the door opened and my tall bewitching woman with long red gold hair and light jade green eyes entered the room. "You were expecting me. Mr. Spiegel."

She was wearing a dark green dress that matched my hair color. It made her look simply stunning. "Rhiannon!"

"Spike!" She looked happy to see me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I gave her the dozen roses. "So, tonight is that premiere of yours. When are you going to tell the galaxy about us?"

Rhiannon sat near me on the couch. "Maybe tonight, I'll announce the engagement."

My heart jumped into my throat. "Tonight."

She blushed. "Yeah. Hey, you look handsome as usual."

"Yeah, Faye was complaining about this old thing." Then I had an idea. "We have time to talk. So, tell me what happened after you left The Bebop."

"I want to tell you about my parents first?" She looked a little sad. "He was Turkish-French, she was Italian. There was not really a romance, they were married for a year, and then that was it. When he got more into his job, she quietly divorced him. I hear that Neo Hollywood divorces can be pretty messy. He got full custody of me and she was out of the picture for a while. So, after I left Bebop, I never found what I was looking for so I gave up. But mom found me, took me in, and I went with my birth name. I was miserable on Earth after I left. I was depressed and starving when she found poor Ein and me. She took care of me and taught me her craft. She's on Venus right now, doing a documentary. She took Ein with her. As you know I'm a star now, making 50-100 million a film. Forget me tell me about you. Who were your parents, all that stuff."

She wanted to know more about me. "Well, my mother's name was Megami, she was born on Venus to a Japanese Artist and an Irishman who ran a bar on Ganymede. She had dark emerald hair, deep claret eyes, and was very beautiful. My dad was a gangster whose name was Wolfgang Spiegel. He was born on Mars to a German couple who ran an art gallery. My mother and father met on Mars one day, she was at a beach, which was part of an amusement park. She saw a handsome man with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair walk by and it was love at first sight. Nine months after, I was born. But my mother, she died in childbirth; my father took care of me until I was ten. He was killed by a guy who was dressed as a clown at a theme park. My father died protecting me and the man just laughed. Suddenly, I was later taken in by Mao Yenrai, who was a good friend of my father and the rest is history."

She got up from the couch, and grabbed my picture from the mantle. "This picture was taped to a refrigerator that I had on Earth. There was something that drew me to you."

There is something more to this girl.

I whispered. "What was it?"

I came over to her and put my arms around her slender waist.

"I thought you were the most handsomest man in the universe." She confessed. "I felt like I had met my equal."

Her scent was very alluring; I began to kiss the back of her neck. "Let's skip supper and the movie. I want to put it in you. I need you, I want you now."

"Oh Spike." She seems to be getting a little aroused. "I wish we can, but I have to be there. Oh what the hell!"

I take her in my arms and lay her down on the couch, I ravage her neck and begin to make my way down.

"Spike!" She stops me and sits up.

"Shit! I can't do it right now!" I break away from her, the feeling went from my groin to my tummy. I was hungry, as always, I cursed my stomach, there was that groaning noise again. "Would you like to do this later, I'm starving."

"My poor baby, always wants to eat." She pulls away and looks at her watch. "The limo to the Rainbow Room is here, we'll have some supper, and then we'll go to the premiere."

My stomach was growling louder; "I hope the food is good there."

She puts her arm around my waist. "It is, don't worry."

We got to the limo that took us to the restaurant.

It was an elegant place, we sit down at a table and the waiter comes up to us.

I ordered lobster and she had fish. Her eating habits have changed also.

"Spike what's the matter? Are you going to eat that lobster or you going to save it for a year?" She said with sarcasm.

Time to dredge up silly memories again.

I cracked open the lobster. "Har! Har! Funny! I was wondering why you left me that time?"

She scooped up a piece of fish and quietly chewed it. "Okay, I was a kid, I didn't know what I was doing. But I should have taken you on that mushroom adventure."

I grabbed a piece of lobster and chewed it. "The time you used us in that mad experiment. You know, I always wondered why you didn't become a scientist instead."

She sipped her wine. "Acting is in the blood, I enjoy it more."

I looked at her; she was so lovely, it's hard to believe that she was Radical Edward. "Remember when Faye went to Callisto and I went out looking for Julia. I have to tell you about that time."

She giggled, "Jade told me a funny version of it when I first met him. He said that you went after Jujube, but got Meanie instead." She paused; "Actually it was Faye and Jet who told me. I felt a little bad about Gren though, poor guy. He could have been a real talent in Neo Hollywood, even if he did have boobs."

Man that was adventure. "I hope marriage is not going to slow us down and bore us to death."

Rhiannon gave me a grin, "Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun Spike. We're staying with the Bebop, that's an adventure in itself. Hey, what's wrong?"

I smirked. "I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I paused for a second. "Faye kissed Vicious and hasn't told Julia yet."

She stopped for a second. "Yeah, she told me about that. It's a good thing that she saved his life though, even if it was wrong."

Another thing about her. "I know about Electra."

I saw Rhiannon sigh, "Faye loves her very much."

I loved Faye as a friend now. "Faye is gay." That rhymes. "That's no surprise. Faye never had any interest in men yeah she may have flirted. But she has had her heart trampled on by every guy she met, even me. I can understand why she doesn't want to be with a man anymore. But I think I was the one who turned her gay."

Rhiannon held my hand. "Don't be like that Spike, you didn't do anything! It was her decision, you didn't make it for her."

We finished our dinner and we went to the premiere after, we were on the red carpet.

"Rhiannon, who's your date for tonight?" Mark Rather asked.

She replied, "My fiancé, Spike Spiegel."

Now the galaxy knows about us.

Reporters and photographers wouldn't leave her alone neither would the fans.

I avoided them by just being cool, but I have read about old Hollywood Stars. So I began to wave at the fans, women were swooning and men were cheering me. The excitement! The media was there! It was a spectacle, I was enjoying every minute of this. This was like the Red Dragons, but legal.

"This is what I want." I whispered.

Rhiannon glanced at me. "You like this now?"

"Yes, I do." We both waved to the crowd as a couple. "I want this!" I was beginning to crave it now.

"Okay, I'll make you a star." She said in my ear.

Then we walked into the theater and we sat in the balcony, so we could be alone. Where there was some heavy petting and some kissing during the boring scenes.

Then Rhiannon whispered; "This is so boring."

"What do you want to do?" I whispered; "We can't walk out."

"Since we're alone, take me." She said in my ear.

I lowered her to the floor, where we made love very quietly.

"Spike." She said when she saw I was frowning after we came out of the theater.

"The movie was pointless. I'm not a big fan of peiord pieces, although I did like Chicago. But your performance was great. You made me laugh, but I didn't like that love scene with that guy." I told her and offered her my arm, which she took.

"The love scene was fake, it's all make believe." That put a smile on her face. "That's what bugging you, forget it. I'm not crazy about them either. Come with me." We walked to the limo that was waiting to whisk us away to her apartment.

We sat on the couch and she laid her head on my shoulder. I began kissing her neck like before; she turned and undid my jacket. I took it off and threw it on a chair.

"Would you like some champagne?" She got up and went to the bar.

I never liked champagne, but I decided to have a glass. "Sure."

"Sorry I don't have any whiskey right now." She popped the cork and poured.

Suddenly I grabbed her. "Show me your weapons cache."

She put down her glass. "Okay, if that's your desire."

Then, something flashed before my eyes. I saw a woman with blonde hair fall, it was Julia. Thugs had hit her and I saw Diana and Jade being taken away. Suddenly it was gone and I touched my head. Damn!

She handed me a glass. "Did you feel that Spike?"

"Yes." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked deeply into my eyes. "Something is not right."

I have this weird feeling now. "Something is telling me that we have to go to the Bebop."

She put her arms around me and laid her head back on my chest. "Maybe you should call them?"

I kissed her one more time, got up and grabbed my jacket. I felt like Jade's life was in danger. "Rhiannon, if you don't want to go, I will. I feel that Jade's and Diana's lives are in danger."

She got up as I went to leave. "Spike, don't go yet."

"Goodnight Rhiannon." I said as I walked out the door.

Suddenly the door opened. "Spike, tell me."

I turned and looked her in the eyes. "I saw Jade and Diana being taken away and someone hit Julia."

We sat down on the couch again. "I know where Jade gets his talents from." After I heard that I accidentally spilled champagne on Rhiannon. Could I be a telepath like my son? I knew I had these powers, but Mao stopped me from using them. "Spike, can I have your shirt?"

"Sure." She took off her dress and I gave her my shirt.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" She whispered.

Rhiannon got up and I followed her to the door. "We're coming!"

I listened to voice on the other side. "Spike, Rhiannon, we need your help!"

"Vicious!" Rhiannon opened the door. "Vicious, what happened?"

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I said running a hand through my hair.

He ran inside, he looked frantic. "Please come to The Bebop, bring Rhiannon. Locke has kidnapped Jade and Diana!"

"Spike, I'm getting changed." She knew.

"Go ahead! Give me my shirt back woman!" I snapped.

"I can locate them, but I'm in this fight too. I'm not sitting on the bench in front of Tomato this time. I want to help too." Rhiannon fled into the bedroom, she threw my shirt into the hall. I picked it up and put it back on.

"Rhiannon, hurry up!" He shouted.

It was like every parents nightmare, someone kidnapped my son. "Shit!" I loaded my Jericho. "Rhiannon, get ready we have to go get this guy now!"

Rhiannon raced out of the bedroom, dressed in a black leather tank top and black leather pants. "What are you waiting for cowboys, let's go get those kids back!" She said loading her own Jericho 941.

She rushed out the door and we followed her down the hall.

"She's one hot bounty hunter." I glanced at my oldest friend. "I love a woman who can kick ass."

"Blessed Be to that!" He said as we both rushed past the guards.

**: That was Part 6. I changed the scene to make Rhiannon seem more concerned. Part 8 has been redone! Faye lives!**

**Part 7-Lightning Crashes Spike and the others go off to save Jade and Diana. What does Locke want from Vicious that is so important:**


End file.
